Chance
by petitewinsy
Summary: Chapter 13 First Date - "If now I ask you to go on a date with me, you're not going to reject it, right?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Chance**

**A/N : Hai people Another story from me. I'm trying romance drama now. I hope it'll turn out good and not OOC. Read and then review minna. Your review is my spirit to keep writing. Once again I remind you don't hesitate to criticize my writing styles. Hehehe. Thank you all **

**Summary : Gray fall in love with Lucy, but he knows that he never have her as his because Lucy already set her eyes with a certain dragon slayer. What happened when he confessed ? One sided or not I haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I just borrow his characters for my pathetic story and still hoping that I could have Gray for myself.**

Chapter 1 : Gathered Courage and Confession

**-with Lucy-**

"Hhh" Lucy took a deep breath and exhale it slowly. Frustated because of a certain dragon slayers, Lucy decided to take a walk around Magnolia, who knows if she can clear her mind from thinking of him.

_Ugh, Why am I so stupid ? Why do I keep asking him to go to the festival with me tonight ? I should know from the start that he would go there with Lisanna and Happy. I mean, I didn't hate Lisanna, who will hate such a nice girl like her, but I can't help myself not to feel jealous. Moreover with their relationship in the past._

Lucy take a look at the paper in her hands. The paper was an advertisement about tonight's summer festival in Magnolia. Lucy really wants to come and enjoy the festival with Natsu, especially since the boy loves festival so much. Maybe then she could express her feelings towards Natsu. Unfortunately, Natsu had promised to go with Lisanna first, when Lucy had gathered her courage these days just to bring Natsu out.

**-Flashback-**

"**Hey, Natsu." greet Lucy cheerfully. "Do you have a plan for tonight?"**

"**Yo, Lucy. Well, tonight ? What about it, Lucy ?"**

" **Ano, what if we come to the festival this evening together. There will be a lot of foods, and fireworks, and games, and ... Anyway, how about it ? You come .. with me ?" asked Lucy with sweet smile in her lips, though her heart was beating faster at that time.**

" **FOOD ! I'm definitely come Lucy !" Natsu jumped in joy like a child get a candy from his mother.**

"**Really ? Cool ! So, we meet there tonight ?" asked a very excited Lucy now. Natsu didn't turned her down. But how wrong she was..**

"**Natsu, I thought you said yesterday that we're going there with Lisanna. " said Happy munching his fish calmly. Lucy's smile vanished instantly.**

"**Oh shoot, I forgot. I thought this was a different festival. Apparently not." Natsu said as he tapped his forehead. " Anoo, Lucy, I'm sor ... "**

"**It's okay Natsu. You promised Happy and Lisanna already. It's not good for violating your own promised. I could go with Erza and Levy afterall. Or maybe Juvia, or Mira, even Evergreen." Lucy interrupted with a fake smile on her lips. But being as dense as a rock itself, Natsu didn't realised it.**

"**Oh, alright then. But once again I'm so..."**

"**Yeah, it doesn't matter. Maybe next time Natsu. I should go now. I have to clean up the house." After she said that, Lucy turn around and run out from the guild. Her cheerfull face immediately became a sour face.**

"**Yeah, next time I'll go with you Lucy !" yelled Natsu waving his hands. But Lucy didn't hear it.**

_**I should have known that...**_

**-End Flashback-**

Lucy take a path leading to Magnolia park. She was greeted by a very warm atmosphere. Lots of people going there trying to enjoy the sun. Parents and children, couples all have fun there_. I miss the time when mother and I shared a picnic in the backyard of our house_, Lucy thought sadly.

Lucy started walking around the park looking for a space to be alone. Maybe she can get an inspiration for next chapter in her novel. However, Lucy was stunned when she saw someone she knew, one of her teammate to be exact, sat in a bench quietly with a far away look on his face. His mind seemed lost. Lucy decided to approach him then.

"Gray..."

**-with Gray-**

"Hhh", Gray took a deep breath and exhale it slowly. Gray was in his home, located in the outskirts of Magnolia. He did not really like crowds, just in the guild he felt the crowd and noisy people shouting nonsense things, but not at home because he thought that house was a place to rest and spend his time alone. Therefore, Gray decided to choose a decent home away from downtown and guild itself. His house consist of two floors, but it not too big either. The house is such a mess afterall. However, this house is the most comfortable place for Gray to relax besides Lucy's apartment.

Speaking of Lucy, a celestial wizard who Gray considered as a cute girl kept bothering his mind over the years. Her beautifull face, cheerfull attitude, even her crazy antics made her special in Gray's eyes. He had thought so ever since Galuna Island's mission, but he's still not convinced of his own feelings. In every mission he always felt a little jealous of Lucy's closeness to his friend-rival, Natsu.

_Do they really have a special relationship like everyone talking about ? Is Lucy likes Natsu or vice versa ? But Natsu has Lisanna, didn't he ?_

Gray shook his head. Maybe it was just his imagination. But nearly the whole guild member assume that they are perfect for each other. Lucy has always depended on Natsu, and vice versa. Until a few days ago, Gray finally realized her true feelings towards Lucy. He likes Lucy, no scratch that, he loves Lucy. But unfortunately she never saw him more than just her nakama.

"Hhh", Gray sighed once more. He rose from his bed and looked out the window. It's sunny day outside but Gray feels to lazy to go to the guild. _Maybe going to Magnolia park is such a good idea. I need a place to shoothe my mind. One day out from the guild is not a problem, right_ _?_, he thought.

Gray decided to take a walk to the park today. After changing his clothes and locked his house, Gray walked towards the city. During the journey he did not cease thingking of a certain blondie. Arriving there, Gray sat in an empty chair he saw. The park was so crowded. _Just like what I want, a crowded place with picnic people !_, Gray thought sarcastically watching couples, friends, families enjoying their picnic together. It was a pleasant sight to look at , but he didn't enjoyed it because of a person always invading his mind.

_Why is Lucy always appear in my mind ? Fine I like her but that doesn't mean she likes me more than a friend. Isn't it just wasting my time ?_

"Akh ! This is frustating !" growled Gray as he ruffled his black hair. Suddenly the ice-mage hear the sweet voice of his comrade, his favourite celestial mage calling_. I must imagining things again. She should be in the guild on this hour._

"Gray..."

**-with Lucy and Gray-**

"Gray..." Lucy called once again.

Gray turned to his left side eventually where the voice come and found that Lucy was bent down so close to his face for their noses almost touching, just a few inch more.

"Hoa Lucy you scared me !" Gray shocked and jump away to give a space between them. If you see closely you could see that Gray was blushing.

"Mou, you make me worried Gray. What are you doing in here anyway ?" asked Lucy. _She's worried about me ?_

"Emm... sitting ?" Gray answered innocently. He still felt the heat on his face.

"I know that genius ! I mean what the hell are you doing in here looking like a lost puppy, huh ? Are you okay ?"

"Huh ? Ah yes I'm fine Lucy. I was just thingking."

"Thingking ? Without using a clothes ?" Lucy grinning widely.

"Eh ? Since when ?" Gray said while looking for his shirt that laying near the bench. Lucy sighed and decided to sit beside Gray. She turned atound and watching Gray wearing his shirt and said, "Are you really thingking in a place like this ? Give me a break. I never seen you thingking before."

"Are you mocking me, Lucy ? I still have a brain to think of and they said that I'm good on it. Afterall I'm not a total idiot like Natsu who didn't know what brain made for," replied Gray joking around. But Lucy's smile vanished after heard the salamander's name. Gray thought that Lucy was upset because of what he said, so he changed the subject.

"What about you Lucy ? Are you okay ? Why are you here instead of hanging around guild ?" asked Gray worried. "I've been there this morning. I just wanted to walk and have a fresh air. Guild was boring today. Why are you here anyway Gray ? I know you're thinking about something that I don't know about. But I didn't saw you on guild earlier."

"I didn't went there today. I'm just being lazy. But it was strange to hear you bored on the guild, didn't Natsu and Happy there ?" Lucy sighed and her face darkened. Gray saw this and suddenly realized what had been disturbing her.

"Are you.." Lucy turned her face at Gray, "Are you angry with Natsu ?"

"Eh, why do you think like that ?" she asked in surprised.

"Well, I just saw your starnge attitude when I mentioned about Natsu. Did something happened between you two ?" asked Gray in jealousy voice, but of course Lucy didn't realized that. Her mind was too focused with Natsu and this morning event.

"Hn, it's nothing" answered Lucy flatly.

"You sure ?"

"Ukh ! Are you deaf or something Gray ? I said there is nothing. So it means everything's fine !" snapped Lucy with her high voice. She was standing and glaring at Gray now. She really in badmood after Natsu's rejection. Gray was shocked hearing Lucy's burst and backed away a little from his seat in defensive mode trying to stayed away from Lucy's anger.

"Er Lucy, you didn't have to shout. There are many people here and they started watching us. Nevermind, I will not asking you a question again then so please calm down," said Gray conceded. Lucy realized what Gray said about people watching them sat back immediately feeling embarrassed at herself. Silence occured between them. No one wants to start a conversation. Gray back to his expresionless face watching in the distance while Lucy looked at the ground feeling ashamed. She was trying to find a words to start a conversation when she heard Gray speak to her.

"...ry" _Eh ? What did he say ?_ Lucy looked up and stared at Gray's figure. His eyes gazing far away in the distance and seems so lost and _sad ?_

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I said a wrong thing without considering your feeling." Lucy was shocked by what Gray said to her. Now Gray was watching her with a guilty face. She never heard Gray apologizing to someone before. Shouldn't I be the one who apologize ? I 'm frustated with Natsu but that doesn't mean I can pour it into Gray, right ? Finally, Lucy gave him a small smile and said with a low voice, "I'm the one who should apologize. I should not have yelled at you just because I'm annoyed with Natsu. I'm sorry Gray."

_So she really was angry with Natsu. _"It's okay Lucy. I understand. But what happened between you two ? uh- I mean you didn't have to tell me about it. I'm just trying to have a conversation in here. Isn't it awkward if we just sat in silent ? He-he-he," Gray said panickly, messing his hair again (he does this when he is frustated). Lucy giggled seeing her teammate's act.

"You're so funny Gray ! I never thought you would loose your cool attitude over something like this. Ha-ha-ha," Lucy laughed at her friend. "Hey !" protested a blushing Gray.

"I feel rejected Gray," Lucy said suddenly startled a blushing Gray. He looked at Lucy's face and see her sad eyes watching a couples in their picnic area. "I would like to invite Natsu to the festival tonight, but he already promised with Happy and Lisanna. They'll be going there together. I felt jealouse of their closeness, especially after hearing their stories in the past. It was like there is no place for me in Natsu's heart."

_I knew it from the beginning I realized my feelings that she liked Natsu. But I neverthought it would be this hurt to hear it from herself._ _Do I even have a chance ? _Gray shook his head from his thought. _This is not about time to think about that._

"And I've already gathered a courage to confess these feelings to him tonight. To tell him that I liked him." Lucy said it softly, but Gray still hear it. His eyes widened. Lucy aware of his gaze to her finally realize what she just said to him. She covered her mouth with her hand_. Baka Lucy ! How could you slip an important secret like this ? And more importantly towards Gray._

"So... do you like Natsu ?", Gray asked carefully. _Please say no. Please say no, Lucy. Tell me that I heard it wrong_, Gray pray with his heart beating faster.

Lucy knew that she couldn't take what she said. Afterall Gray heard it and it is no use to keep this as a secret to him anymore. "No, I don't like him ..." said Lucy. Gray who happened holding his breath finally exhaled it in relief. "But I loved him." Crash ! Gray's heart shattered instantly. "But please keep quiet about this Gray. There has been no one else except you who know this stuff. I'll try to get Natsu's heart and won't give up easily."

_Okay, what the hell is happening here ? Why is the reality seems so hard for me ? Did I really have to endure this painful secret for the sake of her ? Didn't you see me sat in here listening to your confession about my best friend and get hurt inside ?_ Gray looked at Lucy with a painful expression. He didn't want to see Lucy sad like that, so he smiled at her.

"You know Lucy, even if you want this to be a secret, almost the entire guild thinks that you are a couple. I even think the same way. Maybe you two are going out or something. People assume that you make a great couple. " Gray said wearily still with his smiled. Lucy facing Gray with a deep red blush appeared on her face.

"R-really?" Gray nodded.

"It's not a big secret anymore Lucy. If you two started going out maybe it is not a big deal for the guild because you two always seen together." Gray added.

"Well I guess so. But.. but that just their assumption. They do not know how we feel. So I'm begging you to keep this as a secret Gray until I win Natsu's heart." Lucy said holding Gray's hand in order to make a promise with him. Gray couldn't help but nodded. Finally Lucy gave him a very big and sweet smile of hers. She let go of Gray's hand and facing the couple again. Now they cuddling at each others. Gray still staring at her.

"Gray, do you think I have a chance with him ?" Lucy asked out of blue. Gray can't answered her question. He knows exactly that Lucy have a chance with Natsu, but he didn't want to say it out loud. So he just keep silent. Lucy turn around and gave him her smile again. A smile that Gray loves so much. A smile that can makes all of his worries gone instantly.

"Do you want to help me Gray ? I want to make him fall in love with me in two months. I think it's enough time for me , don't you think so ? Maybe I could asked him on another events, or maybe we could go on mission alone like we always do,..." Gray didn't hear what Lucy's said after that. Gray clenched his fist hard. He really didn't like this feeling. Hurt, pain, angry, dissapointed. He didn't know how to act in this situation.

"I-if in two months he didn't like you back, what will you gonna do ?" Gray asked silently. Lucy stopped her blabbering and looked at Gray with serious face. "I'm sure he would return my feelings."  
><em>That's it. Why won't you look at me, Lucy ? Why are you so sure about Natsu liking you back ?<em>  
>Gray finally decided he had heard enough. He couldn't take another word anymore.<p>

"What if I don't want to help you ?" Lucy looked at him as if he was a stanger who lost his mind.

"Eh, why not Gray ? Shouldn't we help each other as a teammate ?" asked Lucy in disbelief.

"This is not a novel that you can write. This is real life and we don't know what will happen later. Natsu was very naive. Two months until whenever not even enough because he is an idiot. Don't you ever think to move on another heart ? Give those two months for others who appreciate love more. Not someone as idiotic as himse..." PLAK ! Lucy slapped Gray. His eyes widened. She stood up in font of Gray glaring daggers at him.

"How could you say that ? Maybe Natsu is stupid, or idiot, or moron, or anything related to that you want to say, but he's actually more respectful of others than you. You are talking to much for a guy, Gray. Sometimes you have to filter out first what you want to say about. I think talking to you who also my teammate will make me feel better, but God how wrong I am ! I bet that you even didn't know what love is about, huh ? How could a person as cold as yourself could feel something warm like that !" Lucy shout at Gray's face. He looked at Lucy while holding his left cheek where Lucy slapped him.

Gray felt his world was destroyed on the spot. "Do not know love because I'm a cold person ? You're too quick in making conclusions, Lucy. If I'm that cold for you I won't sitting right here listening to your stupid love problem. I know we were teammates, but was I your friend as well if not in a mission ? In fact, you're more close to Wendy than me who have known you first." Gray stated coldly. Lucy was shocked to hear that. _Is Gray my friend as well outside the mission ? I considered all member of Fairy Tail is my friends. But what Gray said was true, I'm more familiar to Wendy than Gray who has known me first. I rarely talk to him if not in the mission. In fact this is the longest conversation that might occur between the two of us._

"I know what love it is,Lucy." Gray said with a low voice. "I love this certain someone so much. I know if I would be rejected even before I could open my mouth. I always wanted to keep her safe, to make her happy, but she already has someone to lean on. I don't care if I was regarded as nothing, I'm just want her to know that I'm still there if she needs someone to cry on."

"Y-you love someone ? I never knew about it Gray. I'm sorry about what I said Gray. But who is it ? You never told me."

"It's you," said Gray blatantly.

"Naniiii ! Gray you're joking right ?" Lucy asked in shock.

"No, I'm not. I've liked you for a long time. Well, I even love you. But you never saw it right ?" Lucy's eyes widened. She stared at Gray as said that she didn't believed it at all. Gray saw Lucy's expression just sighed in defeat. "Do you see me now, Lucy?" Gray said gives her a sad smile. "Because if you do I want to tell you that I will always love you. I was serious about this. You can lean on me anytime. You can asked me to be your shield everytime you need it. If you have such a hard time, in a mission or not, just tell me so I can protect and help you out. If you didn't want me in your happy time then it's okay, I'm still be your friend and listen to all your problem." Gray poured all his heart out. He knew that he would be rejected only by looking at Lucy's face, but he couldn't resist the urge to keep his feelings any longer. Maybe Lucy could see him now, see him as someone who really cares about her well being.

"How could you Gray ?" Lucy was to speechless to respond on Gray's confession. He never realised that Gray has a feelings for her. Probably what Gray said was true afterall, Gray just her teammates, her acquaintances only, not one of her friends. Probably it is true that he never see Gray outside a mission. "You can't like me, Gray. Should not be ! Excuse me it's late already. I have to go home now." Lucy said in a panic tone and then run once again, left the park, leaving Gray.

_Should not be like you ?_

"But why Lucy ?" whispered Gray. His heart ached so much after hearing Lucy's respond. He just sat there in the park while watching the sun go down which leave her sky alone.

**A / N: How is it? Should I continue ? Is it too sad or too OOC? Please review minna and let me know so I can do better. I'm still in dillema making this as Lucy x Gray or just one-sided feelings. Give me an answer please T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey everyone this is chapter two for you :) By the way special thanks to my reviewer : GrayLucy Fan, GraLu, DaZeLinker, oshirajinda, IloveCelestialIce, and HinaSnowBastia. I really appreciate about your suggestion making this story as GrayxLucy instead of one-sided love story. I really not prepare about GrayxLucy story because I'm planning it as one-sided feelings first. But I think I change my mind. Hope that it will turn out good. But don't kill me because I need to torture Gray first in a couple of chapter in the beginning. I'm still in my plot by the way. Hehehe So enjoy reading people. **

**Please forgive me if there is a lot of grammar mistake. English is my second languange and I'm still working on it.. thank you.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Avoidance and Feelings<p>

Lucy continued to run without stopping to her apartment. Somehow she felt very tired and dizzy with the day's unpredictable events. First, she had to hear Natsu's rejection (albeit indirectly rejection since Lucy didn't really confessed her feelings) and second, she had heard Gray's confession about his feelings towards her. All this time she never paid attention to him and never in a million years Lucy would think that Gray had a hidden feelings for her until now. Lucy feels so bad about what she did to Gray earlier. Not just slapped his cheek, she said a very painful things for Gray after what he has been done and will continue to do for her. Lucy felt like the most evil person in this world, maybe even more wicked than Zeref himself.

Lucy really knows how it feels when someone got rejected. Pain, heartbreak, dissapointed feelings mix as one. And what make it worse for Lucy is that she's the one who rejected and hurt someone's feelings now. _Since when did Gray have those feelings towards me ?_

Lucy sighed and dropped her body into her bed. _I guess I'd better sleep now. Maybe this is all just a dream, and when I opened my eyes everything will be back to normal. Without confession, without rejection, _thought Lucy. She closed her eyes and fell a sleep instantly. She was no longer concerned with this evening festival, the festival she wants so bad to come along with Natsu. Natsu is the one who owned her heart now. He may not realize what he had done this morning, as people said that he was very naive person. But Lucy didn't want to give up yet, she wants to make Natsu realized her feelings and make a special space in Natsu's heart for her.

_Lucy, I'm sorry I could not go with you. I promised Lisanna first._

_Natsu, we're going to festival with Lisanna, not Lucy._

_I should have known that Natsu liked Lisanna more than me._

_Do you think I have a chance with him, Gray ?_

_Lucy, I love you._

_No, you can't like me. Should not be !_

Lucy open her chocolate eyes widened in shock. _Oh no, it's just a dream. Even in my sleep I could not rest peacefully. _She got up from her bed and looked at the alarm that indicates eight o'clock in the morning. Lucy immediately headed to the bathroom prepare herself to the guild today. Actually, she was very reluctant to go there because she would inevitably meet with Gray again. But she could not avoid him all the time, moreover they are in one union and team. Lucy just hope that Gray wouldn't hate her.

After changing clothes wearing a green tanktop with a white mini skirt and black boots, Lucy locks her apartment and walked to the guild. While walking Lucy remembered the dream last night about what happened yesterday and scowled just by thinking about it. She shook her head trying to keep those mind aside. She didn't want to make her friends worried afterall.

"Ohayooo," said Lucy entering the guild. "Ohayo Lucy," almost everyone in the guild greet her back or nodded at her with a smile. "Ohayo Lucy," said Mira with a smile when she saw Lucy walked to her bar. "Ohayo Mira," Lucy replied Mira's greetings and order pancakes with a glass of orange juice for breakfast.

"Hey Lu-chan ! You came early today," greeted Levy friendly as she sat beside Lucy who give her a smile in return. "Yeah, I was awakened early this morning and decided to go to the guild because there is nothing else that I can do. Guild still looks deserted at this hour, don't you think ?"

"Of course Lucy. This is not even half of the member that has it if all of the troublemaker come, it would be chaos and I even can't get a peace atmosphere to finish my book," said Levy. Lucy giggled hearing what Levy said was true. If all the troublemakers meaning Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, or Erza comes then they have to say goodbye to peacefulness.

"But without them this guild wouldn't be as lively as ever, ne ?" said Mira bringing Lucy's order. Lucy and Levy nodded in agreement. "Oh by the way, you went to the festival last night with whom Lucy ? Why didn't I see you there ?" asked Mira curiously. Lucy in the process of shoving her pancakes into her mouth stopped instantly and stared at Mira. When she wants to avoid this subject, why Mira have to bring this out ?

"I didn't went there," answered Lucy flatly.

"Eh why ?" said Levy and Mira in unison. They were shocked that Lucy missed this festival considering the fact that Lucy looking forward to it.

"I fell asleep from exhaustion last night. Afterall, it's not a big thing," answered Lucy half lied. She hoped that Mira and Levy didn't discuss it any further or in the end she had to say the real reason behind it.

"But last night is a very enjoyable festival. I'll bet that most of members here would overslept because of partying all night," added Levy.

"Yes, you're right Levy. By the way I didn't see Gray either. It seems he didn't come to the festival too," said Mira. Lucy who was enjoying her breakfast looked up at Mira when she mentions Gray's name.

"Eh, he's not coming ?" asked Lucy disbelief.

"Yeah, maybe he was just being lazy. Gray seems not interested with such matters like festivals, isn't he ?" answered Levy. Mira nodded, "You have to see how Natsu looks very angry because he wanted to challenge Gray in food battle and how creepy Erza could be pointing her sword at a sad Juvia because Gray didn't come. If Erza wasn't there, maybe they would canceled the festival due to flooding." Lucy sweatdrop hearing what Mira said, she can imagine how the situation was and smiled a little.

Shortly after the conversation ended, the guild become crowded, almost all the members has arrived. Until all of sudden, BANG ! Natsu and Happy entered with a dramatic style. Natsu's grin widened as he walked to the bar when he spotted the blondie.

"Yo, Lucy !" said Natsu cheerfully draping his arm around Lucy's shoulder. Happy followed behind him. Lucy who was chatting with Levy and Mira surprised at a sudden weigh in her shoulder. Realizing it was Natsu, her face flushed, but that does not make her not to be angry with Natsu. Levy and Mira just chuckled see the duo's interaction.

"N-natsu ! Don't jump on me like that !" Lucy said sternly.

"Lucy is scary in the morning, Natsu ~ " whispered Happy to Natsu.

"Maybe she was in her time, Happy," whispered Natsu back.

"Don't talk on me like I'm not here !" cried Lucy frustated with Natsu and Happy. They just laugh at Lucy's behaviour. It's very easy to teased Lucy, her expression never fail them.

"Lucy, let's go on mission ! I'm all fired up now ! We should choose the most challenging missions ever !" said Natsu excited, his grin couldn't be more wider than before. Lucy just sighed. She isn't in the mood to go on mission today, especially if the mission contains all member of the team, then it means she should face Gray again.

"What's wrong Lucy ? You didn't want to go ?" Happy asked Lucy after seeing her face. "Eh, you didn't want to go ? I think you need money to cover up your rent again this month," Natsu added. No response from Lucy. She just looked at Happy and Natsu with a flat face.

"RENT !" Lucy shouted panicly. "How could I forget about my rent ?" Lucy shooked Natsu's body and said, "Choose the mission now Natsu ! Quickly !"

"Lucy, don't shook Natsu like that, he almost fainted.." Happy said matter of factly. Levy and Mira giggled hearing this. Sometimes Lucy can be very weird if it comes to her rent payment.

BANG ! Now it's time for Erza to make her appearance, but the guild silent instantly after seeing her horrible appearrance, it's like Erza being chased after something terrible.

"Erza, are you okay ?" said Mira worried behind the bar.

"H-how could I possibly come this late ? I'm very sorry Master, you can punished me now," said Erza bowing in front of Makarov. Everyone including Makarov sweatdrop instantly. Just because being this late Erza can be very creepy like that. Erza who seems a perfect person in front of Lucy's eyes has it's own crazy attitude too just like everyone in this guild.

"Hahaha that's because you are being lazy Erza !" said Natsu loudly. Now everyone saluted Natsu's courage to yelled at Erza in her worst condition. Erza slaughtered him immediately. Or maybe it is not his courage they admired, but his boundless stupidity to be exact.

"You're the one to talk about being late Natsu. Look at yourself first before commented on others. You have just arrived not long before Erza." Lucy said as she helped Natsu up from the floor where Erza bullied him.

"What do you think you're doing Erza ? Don't go around hitting me like that !" roared Natsu. Erza looked at him with her cold gaze ready to kill, "You have a problem with that ?" "N-no sir."

After Erza's massacre the guild back in their normal activities, fighting, getting drunk, joke around, and many more. Team Natsu decided to take on mission today, but they have to wait since Gray has not arrived yet. Lucy couldn't help but wondering why Gray hasn't not make an appearrance yet. Even Juvia mourn at the corner of the guild waiting for her Gray-sama. Natsu and Gajeel were quarreling, Erza who already back to normal was eating her cake. Levy chatting with Mira and Lissana, and Elfman with the rest of the guild watching Natsu and Gajeel shouting about manliness.

Soon the door opened again and Gray make an entrance quietly. Lucy found herself staring at the lad's figure, eventhough he wore his expressionless face, Lucy could see the sadness that emanated from his eyes. Lucy make a frown on her lips after seeing him in his state.

"Finally Gray-sama comes ... Juvia is so happy !" Juvia ready to jump on Gray was blocked by Natsu.

"Oh, finally the ice princess makes an appearance !" said Natsu mockingly to his bestfriend. Gray stopped in the middle of the guild and watch him looking bored. "What do you want looking at me like that ? Do you know what time is it lazy ass ?" Natsu added but Gray still have no intentions to reply. Gray doesn't usually quiet like this if Natsu insulted him, he always talk back to him. "I overslept," said Gray flatly without emotions in his voice. Now everyone wondering what happen to him. Did his head hit something on his way to the guild ?

"Overslept ? Did you just say that you're overslept ? We'll going on a mission today, stupid ! How could you overslept in a time like this ?" cried Natsu loudly makes Gray wants to cover his ears. He was not in the mood today and actually reluctant to go to the guild. But yesterday he was absent, if he didn't come today then people will start to wonder why.

"Must you shout like that ?" replied Gray cold. Natsu who heard this knew that his friend had returned to his normal self and gave him his famous grin. "We went on mission," said Natsu giving Gray a mission paper he took. "What is this mission about ? I don't quite understand," said Gray looking at the paper. "That's the most challenging missions ever. We need to capture a gang of thieves who keeps showing up at midnight. Let's play as a ninja to catch them!" Natsu said eagerly. Lucy and Erza sweatdrop wondered to theirself what the mission Natsu actually took. And why in the world must they have to play as ninja in order to catch thieves ?

"That's boring. I'm not coming !" said Gray giving the paper back to Natsu. People looked at the two now. "What !" shouted Natsu. "You've come this late and still have a courage to resist the mission ? We should just leave you alone from earlier !"

"I didn't recall to have a mission today. And more importanly I didn't tell you to wait for me !" said Gray in bitter voice. "After all what's this ? Being a ninja to catch thieves ? If you want to play then I'm not coming!" "What did you say bastard ?" Now they began banging their head. The whole guild look at them both and can only shake their head at the two childish behaviour. Just because of one mission they might be able to destroy this guild in a heartbeat.

"Natsu I told you already that Gray won't approve this mission. Besides I'm with Gray now," Happy said adding spice in the heated fight.

"You're supposed to be on my side Happy !" Natsu shouted in disbelief. How could Happy take Gray's side. Gray give a huge grin as he stroked Happy's head, "Tell him Happy this is a stupid mission after all ! I'll treat you salmon then." "Aye sir!" answered Happy cheerfully.

"What did you said Gray ? First you refused taking the mission, now you dare to make fun on me, huh !" Gray and Happy looked at Natsu with puzzled look. "What do you mean ?"

"You want to treat Happy with salmon to make him siding with you !"

"He's the one who agreed with me !"

"You must go on this mission now ! I don't care if you like it or not !"

"Why are you forcing me on join this mission, huh ? You know what even if you drag me there, I won't do anything to help you !"

"Why you bastard ! You must go !"

"I said I don't want to !"

"YOU MUST GO !" Everyone sweatdrop at the shouting fight between Natsu and Gray. Gray looked at Natsu as if he was lost his mind.

"How could you force me into this mission so bad ?" Then Gray's eyes widened realized something, he gives Natsu his wicked grin, "Oh don't tell me you can't take care of those thieves alone, pinky ?"

"Take back your words or you'll regret it, stripper !" And finally the fight began between them.

"When will they grow up ?" said Makarov shook his head as he sees his children fight about stupid things again. The others just give him a shrug.

"That only happen in a dream, Master," said Gajeel munching his iron. All members nodded in agreement. It seems impossible to see both Natsu and Gray grow up and not fighting everyday. They do this from the very first time they meet, they seems despised each other presence so much, but how could they be a bestfiend in the same time that's beyond others imagination.

"Both of you stop this fight, NOW !" Erza said banging their forehead towards each others. "A-aye !" They replied in unison holding their foreheads. "We take this mission I choose now !" Then she pulled Natsu's scarf and Gray's shirt in order to drag them out of the guild. "A-aye !"

"We took off now, Master. Come on Lucy, Happy !"

"Eh ? Wait for me Erza," Lucy and Happy ran out following Erza to carry out the mission she didn't know what it is exactly, leaving behind a sweatdrop guild watching the team's antics.

**-in a mission-**

"Actually, what are we doing here, Erza ?" said Lucy to Titania who choose their final mission. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy looked at Erza simultaneously. They stood in front of a huge cattle breeding in Makahiya village don't know what to do. Erza didn't really know what mission she actually taken, she just do it randomly in order to stop Natsu and Gray's fight.

"Are you mages from Fairy Tail ?" said a fat woman in her late forties approached them. "I'm Hannah, owner of this farm. You all came here to help our farm's harvest, right? Thank you for coming here. We have short of manpower to harvest our cattle, so we asked a mage who has unlimited power to help us."

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy gaping in disbelief after hearing what the woman said. Did they hear it right ? A cattle breeding sent a request to their guild just for the sake to help them in their harvest time ? Seriously ? Is Fairy Tail guild that low now ?

"Em, Hannah-san what do you mean by helping ?" asked Lucy broke the silence. Hannah smiled at Lucy and said, "For the men you can begin milking the cows there, and for the women you take a charge on cleaning the cowshed. "

"What ?" they shouted in unison trying to absorb what Hannah just said.

"Erza, what exactly this mission about ?" Natsu yelled at Erza demanding her explanations.

"I-I don't know. I'll take the request randomly," answered Erza stammered in her sentence. She still not believe that she took this ridiculous mission. Gray just sighed annoyed by the situation. Lucy tried not to complain.

"Well, like it or not we should finish this mission now, isn't it ?" said Gray.

"It's all your fault Gray ! You're the one who messing things up. I've choosen a good mission, but because of you we have to do a stupid mission like this !" said Natsu angry.

"What did you say ? I don't even want to do any mission today but you're still forced me to take one !" Gray shout back. Both of them released the death aura and ready to destroy each others. Hannah looking worried that they would destroy her cattle.

"You two shut up ! We will keep pursuing this mission and that's final ! " said Erza rule.

"A-aye!" said Gray and Natsu together. Lucy and Happy could only sigh in resignation. What Erza said is final and like it or not they have to complete this mission.

* * *

><p>"Hhh, why do I have to clean all this cowshed ? Where is Erza anyway ?" said Lucy complaining. Her back was painfull enough eventhough they didn't fight enemies. Lucy decides to take a break and sit at nearby rocks. She saw Natsu and Gray work hard milking cows along with Hannah's husband, Gori-san. Yeah, the name suited himself, he looks like a gorilla afterall. Gori-san very pleased to order both Natsu and Gray around. Happy help them bringing the fresh milk to the storage.<p>

"Lucy, what are you doing laze around like this ?" asked Natsu suddenly behind Lucy. Lucy jump a bit from where she sits and look back in annoyed face. "Why are you always surprised me like that, Natsu ?" "Ahaha, you seem space out a little so I decided to make you back on earth." Natsu replied giving Lucy his smile, Lucy blushed instanly. She didn't realised how close they are. Now Natsu sitting beside Lucy at the rocks. She could feel her heart beating so fast.

"What about you Natsu ? Why are you not working ?" asked Lucy. She was curious why Natsu in here accompany her. Didn't he have work to do ? "I'm done with my job already. Those gorilla really an annoying person. He keeps order me to milk the cows quickly. Uh- I really hate this mission !"

"Me too ! How come clean up this cowshed as tiring as doing an S-rank mission ?" Lucy pouted. She didn't like doing her job so much, and she didn't know where is Erza go. _Isn't she supposed to help me cleaning up this cowshed ?_

"Let me help you then ! I didn't have anything to do afterall," said Natsu giving his famous grin Lucy loves the most. She is blushing hard but really happy that she will spending a time alone with Natsu, eventhough they must clean this huge dirty cowshed. "Really ? Then let's start now so we can go home quickly." "Okay!" Then they started cleaning the cowshed area with a laugh teasing each other. What they don't know is that someone watching them from a distance with a frown in his face.

Gray looked at the interactions between Natsu and Lucy, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Why can't he makes Lucy smile like that every time ? Natsu make her smile every day, every time as if it was an easy job for him. Is it true what Lucy said about him being a cold person, even colder than his elemen itself ? Gray sighed again in a million times already today. He really wasting his time on Lucy. She even didn't think twice to reject his confession and never give him a chance. Lucy tells him not to like her. But why did he still wants Lucy to give him her attention eventhough it's only a little ?

He know that after he confessed yesterday Lucy would probably avoiding him and that's what exactly she's doing right now. In the train, though they sat beside each other she didn't bother to look at him or making a conversation with him. She just sat there in silent watching Natsu suffered on his sickness or chatting with Erza and Happy, it's like she ignore his presence beside her.

"What's wrong Gray ? You seem lost." Erza approached him in worried seeing her nakama's face. "I'm fine Erza."

"You sure ?" Gray nodded answering Erza's question. He didn't want to make Erza worried over him and his patethic problem. "Okay then I won't force you to say anything to me. Hannah-san needs help in the stockroom, could you go there and check what is it ?"

"Right, I'll go there now." Gray said leaving Erza who nodded in response. She look at the distance and see what Gray saw a moment ago and smirk. In the distance stood Natsu and Lucy at the cowshed laughing at each other. _So, he's jealous with them, huh ?Maybe I could help him a little._

Erza approached Natsu and Lucy in the cowshed. "You've done already ?" she asked the duo.

"Erza, where have you been ?" Lucy asked in disbelief, "You're supposed to help me in here."

"I'll help Hannah-san in the backyard, they have a lot of fruit trees in there. And I help her to pick the fruits." Erza said. _Why she always have to pick an easy job like that ? I want to pick a fruits too, not clening this dirty cage !,_ thought Lucy bitterly after hearing Erza's answer.

"Do you want to pick the fruits too Lucy ? You could take this to the stockroom. Hannah-san kept all the fruits there, " Erza said offering the pack of fruits in her hands to Lucy. Lucy surprised at Erza's sudden question. She didn't expect Erza to read her mind. Did she have a sixsenses ?

"Eh ? But I'm still cleaning this cowshed." Lucy said matter of factly.

"It's okay I'll continue this with Natsu," said Erza smiling. Lucy really wants to leave this cowshed immediately. Her back was painful enough after cleaning that, but she didn't want to go to pick the fruits because Natsu wasn't there. She really enjoy her time with Natsu today.

"It's okay Luce. You already exhausted because of this job. Just pick the fruit and rest, okay." Natsu convince Lucy to take Erza's offer. He knows that Lucy already tired with her job. He wants to make sure Lucy pick the fruits so she can rest a little. Lucy blushing hearing what Natsu said and nodded instantly, he gives her a smile in return. _Oh I see a love triangle in here_, thought Erza.

Lucy then pick up the fruits she supposed to bring to the stockroom and leave Natsu and Erza behind finishing what she left. _Ukh this fruits is really heavy ! Just a little bit further Lucy !,_Lucy thought walking with a limp.

"Ah, finally the stockroom !" Lucy said in relief, but stopped after she look at someone who she really wants to avoid today. There stood Gray who looked at her after hearing her voice entering the stockroom. She frown her lips now. She didn't ready yet to face Gray after his confession to her yesterday. Gray looked hurt because it is clear that Lucy didn't want to see him. Maybe she hate him now. Gray don't know what to do anymore. Lucy didn't wants him to like her, Lucy didn't wants to face him now. But he already promised Lucy right, eventhough Lucy regarded him as nothing, he would still there to protect her. He would still there if Lucy needs him. So he's trying to act casually, ignoring the fact that his heart breaking ready to turn into a dust.

"Need help ?" Gray asked. Lucy just looked at him didn't respon his question. Gray sighed and walked towards Lucy. Even before Lucy say yes he took the heavy fruits in Lucy's hands and place it inside the box Hannah-san prepare. Lucy watch Gray every move. She didn't know what she supposed to do. How can Gray act so casually towards her after her painful rejection ?

"It's done already. I should tell Hannah-san then. Could you tell Natsu and Erza ? After that we all could go home," said Gray facing Lucy. She responded with a nod and turn around ready to leave. But before she took off, she said in a low voice but make sure Gray can hear it.

"Gray, thank you..." and then she took off. Running again leaving Gray in the stockroom alone.

"Anytime Lucy.. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ukh I finished it now ! This is what I can do for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review people and give me what you think about this chapter. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is the chapter 3 everyone. Please enjoy **

**Disclaimer : I'm not Hiro Mashima :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Understanding a Depressed Heart<p>

_I can't no longer deny I'm in love_

_You may not have believed_

_Just how deeply I care for you_

_Even know, you still do not know my heart_

_How can I explain how I feel ?_

* * *

><p>What happened yesterday in the Hannah-san's stockroom made Gray's heart shattered more. Two days had passed since the end of his ill-fated love confession. Lucy made a distance with Gray. Everytime she met him, she won't looked at him in the eyes. Gray can't do anything about it except watching Lucy from the distance. On one hand, Gray wanted to give up his feelings for Lucy who openly reject it without a second thought. He can't take another rejection from Lucy anymore. It is clear that Lucy didn't want him to stayed close by her side. However, on the other hand, Gray didn't want to step back and keep trying to approach her. But how can he do that if Lucy always closed the door of her heart for Gray to come in ?<p>

Gray sitting at team Natsu's table in the guild as usual while playing with ice in his empty glass. He is very depressed by the events of the last two days. Maybe Gray should help Lucy to win Natsu's heart from the start, so Lucy would smile at him again. Maybe he should bury his feelings and keep it for himself, so Lucy will not avoding him. Maybe he should not force Lucy to look at him like she look at Natsu, Happy, and Erza and consider him as her friends outside the team, so Gray will remain as a part of Lucy's life, though only a small role on it.

Gray thinking about all the possibilities that he should have done two days ago. If he do that, maybe he would not be depressed like this. Gray sighed and tucked his cheek to the table while looking in the distance, he saw his blondie friend chatting exitedly with Erza and Mira. Why she never came over and talk to me like that ? Its always Natsu or Erza.

Gray sighed and closed his eyes. For two days, he was thinking about 'maybe' and 'why' in his condition wih Lucy. Gray hopes he can make a time machine to reverse the existing situation as before. Gray unwittingly slept exhausted with all the thoughts about Lucy.

On the other side of the guild, Lucy chatting with Mira and Erza gleefuly. Without her knowing, Lucy darted her eyes towards the table that is often occupied by team Natsu. There sat Gray who lay his head on the table fell asleep while holding an empty glass filled with ice. He really in a deep slumber because he didn't even react when Natsu calling his name for a fight. Lucy looked at Gray's figure, looking sad. She remembered yesterday encounter with Gray in the stockroom, he acts like there's nothing going on between them, as if he was not aware that Lucy avoiding him. But Lucy's not stupid. She knew from Gray's eyes that he was aware of it and tried to ignore. But what makes Lucy didn't believed herself is the fact that Gray didn't angry with her, he remained the same Gray she knew before the confession, even if it's just an act but Gray can do it as natural as possible. After running from the stockroom leaving Gray back then, she remembered about what Gray said to her two days ago.

_..I don't care if I was regarded as nothing, I'm just want her to know that I'm still there if she needs someone to cry on.._

Lucy's frown deepened. She didn't want to hurt Gray anymore. However, Lucy was afraid if she behaved like usual and approached Gray, then Gray will misunderstand and think that Lucy gave him hope. Therefore Lucy choose to keep their distance until now.

Erza saw Lucy's expression instantly changed from happy to melancholic. She became worried at her friend's state. Erza follow Lucy's gaze and find Gray fell asleep at the table team Natsu always occupied. As if understand the situation, Erza smiles a little and try to talk to Lucy.

"If you want to talk I'm in here, Lucy," said Erza. Lucy who happened in a deep thought surprised at what Erza said.

"So, is there anything you want to talk ?" asked Erza ignoring Lucy's wondering stare.

"What do you mean Erza ?" asked Lucy back.

"You suddenly don't look excited anymore. What's the problem ? Is there anything to do with Gray ?" Erza continued asking more question to Lucy.

"Eh, with Gray ? No, we're fine. I don't have a problem with him," said Lucy lying. She didn't want to worry Erza.

"Are you sure ? I saw you avoid him since yesterday. And by the look on Gray's face I could tell there is a problem between you two." Lucy sighed hearing what Erza said. So she already aware of Lucy's action toward Gray and Lucy couldn't help but nod as a response.

"I know it. I won't force you to tell me what happened, but both of you need to solve it or it would affect our team's work." Erza said matter of factly. She really didn't like it if her friends fight with each other. If she can do something about it then she would do it instantly. But she didn't know the problem between the two, she knows exactly this isn't as simple as Natsu and Gray usual bickering.

Lucy knows about what Erza said was true. However, she didn't have any idea how to fix her situation with Gray. Lucy's thought about all the ways to solve the problem, but she was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Natsu.

"Erza ! Fight me now !" yelled Natsu.

"Go get someone else, Natsu !" replied Erza boredly.

"Akh, this is not fun !" Natsu said with a disappointed frown. He sits on the bar and eating all the cakes that was prepared in the bar table greedily.

"What is wrong with him ?" asked Lucy concern about her friend's sudden sullen looks.

"Natsu didn't have fun today. Gray fell a sleep and ignoring him when Natsu asked for a fight. Erza too. And Gajeel—well, I think Natsu was tired fighting with him.." replied Happy munching his fish beside Lucy. Hearing what Happy said making Lucy sigh, tired of her secret crush's childish behaviour. "When will he grow up ?" asked Lucy in frustated tone. "I don't know," replied Erza.

"Natsu ! Why did you eat all of this cakes ?" yelled Lisanna angry. No matter how angry Lisanna, it still not make people scared, especially Natsu. He just smiled his usual grin at her that made Lisanna blush directly. "Oh come on Lisanna, I'm hungry.." said Natsu childisly. She can't resist her best friend's innocent look eventhough he already ate all of her cakes. "But that cakes was not for you." "What can we do, I had already eaten all of them." Lisanna gave him a pout to make Natsu feel guilty, but instead Natsu laugh after seeing her comical face. She glared at her insensitive friend.

"Don't angry with me Lisanna, please !" He gave her his puppy look, but Lisanna didn't buy it.

Lucy couldn't help but watch Natsu and Lisanna interaction which is makes her jealous. He should be more focused on winning Natsu's heart, not thinking about her hopeless situation with Gray continuously. After all, she already reject him.

_What should I do ? I don't like seeing Natsu and Lisanna close with each other. But how can I forbid him ? Lisanna is his precious friend after all, and I have no right to forbid them to talk to each other._

Lucy didn't know what to do to win Natsu in her two months deadline. She never have an experience with a man before. If she is silent for too long and did not act, then maybe Natsu will be taken by Lisanna. So, Lucy decided to seek advice from someone. But who ? Lucy can ask Juvia, but knowing how strange Juvia's behaviour toward love, she decided not to do it or Juvia will sink her again because she assumes that Lucy wants to seize Gray. Actually, her best option is to tell Mira about her problem and seek advice from her, if Mira isn't Lisanna's sister. She would know about Lisanna's feeling for Natsu, and as a good sister always do she definitely support her. Or maybe she could ask Cana if she is not too drunk.

Lucy is getting more frustating. She saw Erza who had been sitting next to her eating her strawberry cheesecakes. _What if I told Erza ? What will she gonna do ? Can Erza give a good advice when dealing with romance issues ?_ Well, Lucy had to try it.

"Erza, do you have a time ?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, so you decided telling me about your story ?" replied Erza. She already knew from the beginning that Lucy will spit her problem out to her.

"Well... um, not really. I want to ask you about something." Lucy explained.

"Well go on then. I'm listening." Erza said. Lucy looked at Erza sharply and nodded affirmatively. She was ready to tell Erza everything about her problem.

"But you must promise me not to tell anyone about this !" Lucy said firmly. Erza just smiled and nodded at the words Lucy had said.

"Do you want to move to a more quiet place ?" Erza asked followed by a yes answer from Lucy. They walked toward the rooftop which is deserted from the crowd below. Lucy finally told her everything, starting from her feelings for Natsu to Gray's unrequited love confession. Erza just listen without interrupting any words and give a once or twice nod. After Lucy stopped talking, Erza stayed silent and try to choose the right words to express.

"You know that I've known them both for a long time." Lucy nodded hearing what Erza said. "Natsu, he is an attractive boy. He has strong character, courage and incredible strength in his that could inspire people around him. Not to mention how he cares a lot about his nakama's safety. Sometimes he look stupid, but he's clever enough in a fight, well he is a true fighter who had a strong motivation in his, that's why he is hard to defeat." Lucy smiled a little after heard about Erza's thought. "And Gray.." Erza continued aware of Lucy's expression change instantly. "Gray has a unique charisma. He does looked cold in the outside. It seems his laid back personality makes him looked like he didn't care about the others, but actually he has a warm heart and really cares about his friends. If it comes to a fight, he didn't rash like Natsu. He relying more to his observation and the right timing to fight back. You could say that his ability to think is high enough, only if it is dealing with Natsu and their constant bickering, he seemed to forget if he have a brain." Lucy chuckled hearing Erza's joked. Erza smiled a little too seeing Lucy back to normal again. _She really had a mood swing,ne ? Pretty fast if I could say._

"You know what they have in common, Lucy ?" continued Erza. "They both care about you. They don't want you to get hurt or anything related to it. Don't you think so Lucy ?" Lucy didn't answered Erza's question and stayed silent trying to absorb what Erza told her. Seeing this Erza trying to change her topics.

"So, you won't give up on Natsu ?" asked Erza while Lucy nod as her answer. "I will never give up Erza. I will make him mine in this two months." Lucy was sure about her feelings for Natsu. Erza chuckled hearing Lucy's sentence.

"I'm glad if you have a high spirit like that. If you're asked me about your chance with Natsu, I would say that the opportunity was there and big enough if you want to know.." Erza saw Lucy's red face staring at her. She stared back and continued with serious tone, "But I think you're a little unfair if it relates to Gray, isn't it ?"

"Eh what do you mean Erza ?" Lucy looks shocked at Erza's words.

"You're always complaining about men who approach you for your body, not for a sincere love. But as soon as someone came to you bringing what are you desire for so long, why do you reject it out without trying to give him a chance and show you how much he loved you ?" Lucy's eyes widened in realization. She never thought that way. She always saw Natsu as her lover without realizing there is someone out there who always loved her more than anything and watching her in silent.

"I know it's your right to reject Gray because you only see him as a friend. But your answer seems wrong in Gray's eyes because in the end he would assume that he not only should not be like you as a person he loved, but he would also think that you don't want to be friends with him. Believe it or not, Gray was also quite naive, though not as dense as Natsu."

Lucy was felt ashamed about what she said two days ago. She realized that her word could means many things. She doesn't allow Gray to like her because of Natsu. But the sentence can also means that Gray should not be like her as a friend too.

"I-I'm not aware of it." Lucy said sadly. "What should I do Erza ?"

"Give him a chance, Lucy," said Erza.

"That's impossible. You know I'm trying to get Natsu. If I give Gray his chance than it will only make him hurt more,"said Lucy.

"It's up to you Lucy. I'm just suggest this because you asked me. You don't have to give him a chance to love you again if you don't want to hurt him. But try to understand him as your friend and not make a distance with him. He was a very understanding person, Lucy, that's why women are after him, right ? Approach him and make friend with him is not that hard, right ? I'm sure someday he would understand about your feelings for Natsu," explained Erza. She suggest things like this for both of her friend's sake.

Lucy bowed her head thinking about Erza's advice. It may be true that she must give a chance for Gray. It may be true that Lucy should be more open and try to understand him even just a bit. And someday, like Erza said, he would understand and accept Lucy's feelings for Natsu.

"Erza.. I'll try it. Thanks for your advicce," said Lucy as she develops her sweet smile.

"You can count on me anytime, Lucy," Erza smiled back to her. "Maybe we should go back inside." Lucy nodded in agreement.

After talk to Erza, she felt her feelings became lighter. She go back to guild with a smile, in hope for seeing a certain someone, a person who she hurt the most for the past two days. When she got in the guild is still busy as ever, but there she saw Gray Fullbuster sitting. He was awakened from his sleep and chatting with a red face Juvia. Cana sitting in front of them teasing Juvia, Gray just laugh at the latter's expression.

Maybe what Erza said was true that Gray is a very understanding person. He already knew about Juvia's feelings for him, but instead of avoiding her, he remained being her friend and protect her as nakama. Maybe Lucy should have learned it from Gray.

Gray felt someone watching over him finally looked up and saw Lucy standing in front of the bar staring at him. This time Lucy didn't take her eyes off when their eyes met. She keep staring at Gray with her pretty hazel eyes and gave him a smile that Gray always dreamed of. Gray can only be amazed at Lucy's sudden change emotion toward him finally returned her smile, a genuine smiles full of relief to see Lucy's happy face again.

_Now it's my turn to understand you, Gray..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy : Erza, thanks for your advice. I've got Gray again :D<strong>

**Erza : Anytime Lucy **

**Natsu : What's this ?**

**Lucy : Nothing concerns you, Natsu.**

**Natsu : Happy ! Lucy's soooo meaaaaan ... *runaway from the guild***

**Erza : Please review, thanks :)**

**A/N : By the way the sentence after the title is from Boys Before Flowers Soundtrack. It is an English translate of Because I'm Stupid. I really like that song . Next chapter would be Gray and Lucy scene together. haha but it's still a slow Graylu. I'm sowwieee .. I hope it turn out better. See you on the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : I Let You Go

_You know I can never ever get over you _

_I'm all alone just crying for you_

_Why don't you understand ?_

_I'd give up the world just for you_

_Even if it'd cost me everything_

* * *

><p>Today looks brighter than usual, according to our favourite celestial mages of course. For some reason she wanted to go to the guild immediately. Not to mention her spirits are high now, after everything she's going through these past days. Talking to Erza is not a mistake like she used to think before, because Erza provide a very useful advice for her. <em>Maybe I should buy her a cake later as a thank you gift,<em> thought Lucy happily. Seeing that Gray returned her smile yesterday making Lucy's heart jumped in joy, because she knew that they are fine now.

Lucy decides that today she will trying to talk to Gray. She knew at first it might seem a bit awkward, but she doesn't have another choice. If she wanted to understand Gray, then she should try to approach and makes friend again with him.

Arriving at the guild, Lucy went straight to the bar and greeted Mira friendly. Although it is still early, the guild look crowded already. Mira told her that today a lot of new missions are coming, so many teams wants to take a look and grab the missions with a great reward for the run.

"Your team didn't want to take on a mission too, Lucy ?" asked Mira.

"I didn't know Mira. You know my team, they always choose a strange missions with the best reward to run," said Lucy. "Moreover, we just do stupid missions Erza choose yesterday, so I guess they will not take up another mission again for this week."

"Well except if you have a problem with your rent again, right Lucy ?" said Mira teasingly.

"Oh, come on Mira. You know that I will not be able to run a hard mission alone without help from Natsu, Gray, and Erza. I'm not as strong as them. I'm still wonder why am I included in this team after all," said Lucy defending herself from Mira.

Mira only laughed at what Lucy said to her. "Maybe you're right. But you don't realize that you're as strong as them too,Lucy."

"Eh is it true ?" asked Lucy. Mira nodded and gave her a smile.

After the conversation, Mira leave Lucy alone to serve another member who will carry out a mission. Lucy looked around and saw the newly arrived Gray sat casually in front of Cana. Lucy wanted to approach him now and hope she didn't disturb the conversation between Gray and Cana. Well, Lucy must act fast before Juvia come and monopolize Gray alone.

"Hey Gray, Cana," said Lucy happily while walking to them. Cana who was drinking her beer gives a nod to Lucy, while Gray was surprised to see Lucy not avoiding him anymore. He just stared at her without replying her greeting. "May I join you ?" asked Lucy kindly.

"Lucy, of course you may join us. Maybe you could accompany this little Gray for a while. I have to recharge my beer to Mira," Cana said with a strange smile on her face. She already knew that Lucy wanted to talk to Gray, maybe alone. She felt like laughing but trying to hold it when she look at Gray's red face. _Finally that little guy has grown up_, thought Cana. Then Cana leaves her tables to Mira in order to give time for Gray and Lucy to be alone.

"It's still early but how many bottles she already drank ?" Lucy asked softly more to herself. However, Gray heard it and sighed, "She didn't care if its morning or not. Her day was to drink as much as she can. I lost count on how many bottles per day." Lucy heard what Gray said turn around and give him a smile. She decided sitting beside Gray who couldn't help to blush due to Lucy's closeness to him. They are in an awkward silence with the rumbling guild as the background. Lucy bit her bottom lip trying to get rid of her nervousness to open the conversation.

"You came early today," said Lucy.

"Well, I awakened early," replied Gray. He didn't dare to look up and face Lucy, so he just stared at his drink.

Silence again.

"So... you're not avoiding me anymore ?" Gray asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry," said Lucy softly.

"That's not what I mean. I understand about your feeling now. I think that you're angry and hate me because of what I did."

"Why do you say so ?" asked Lucy. She's facing Gray now, but he is still avoiding her gaze.

"Because.. I say something bad about Natsu back then and didn't want to help you to win his heart," said Gray bowing his head in ashamed.

"Eh ?"

"I'm sorry Lucy. I should not say those stupid things about him and forcing my feelings to you.." continued Gray in a low tone. "Can you just forget about everything I told you back then ?"

Lucy couldn't believe her ears now. Did she hear it right ? Gray wants her to forget about his confession back then ?

"And why is that ?"

"Because..." Gray swallowed hard. "Because Lucy looks sad since that day. I just didn't want you sad because of my stupid feelings. I want to see you happy, and if Natsu can make you like that then all I can do is support you as a friend."

Lucy wanted to cry after hearing Gray stating that he will give up his feelings just for the sake of Lucy being happy. If only she could return his feelings, then maybe he didn't have to suffer a lot.

"But may I ask just one request to you, Lucy ?" Now Gray looked up and facing her. He really looked at her eyes, just like when he reveals his feelings. Those stare he give was a very deep stare as if try to devote all of his affection until no trace at all. Lucy could only nod at Gray's request and signaled him to continued. "I'm begging you not to ignore and avoid me,Lucy. I'll do anything you ask for, but please don't turn your face away from me. I just wanted to be Lucy's friend and I will not ask more than that anymore."

Now Lucy is really lost for words. She didn't think that Gray would give up easily like this. And his request ? Is it just that simple ? Is Lucy so meaningful to Gray that he was willing to do anything just for the sake of Lucy's happiness ?

Lucy doesn't understand about the way Gray's thinking. She just stared at Gray who was waiting for her response. She wondered why Gray still wants her, though only as a friend. Lucy knew that this must be very hard decission for Gray, so she could not afford to reject him again.

Lucy reach out for Gray's hand and pulled it abruptly. At least, this is what she can do for Gray. She won't ignore him anymore. She would always be his friend, not just in a team, but a real friend who will support Gray always.

"I'm sorry Gray. I really am sorry..." Lucy could not say anything more than an apology. Finally,she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Gray panicked seeing Lucy is crying because of him.

"Lucy, please don't cry. People might have a wrong idea if they saw you. If Natsu and Erza knew about this they will surely kill me. You don't want to see me die in their hands right ?" Gray said with panic in his voice. He could not imagine what Erza gonna do to him if she found out about this. Lucy chuckled at Gray's words. She wanted to laugh, but try to suppress it. She didn't expect a person like Gray who never panicked in a battle to be like this after seeing a woman crying in front of him.

"I'll stop crying if you forgive me, Gray," said Lucy.

"Eh ? But for what ?" asked Gray innocently.

"Come on just forgive me now," said Lucy impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say Lucy. I forgive you."

Now Lucy laughed at him. Gray just stared at Lucy as if she lost her mind. One seconds she is crying and now she is laughing at him like there was something funny in his face. Women are very strange. Without his realization, Lucy release her grip on Gray's hands and pulled his arm instead. This action just making Gray more uncomfortable. His heart was beating faster now. Lucy just looked at him with a smile.

"What ?" asked Gray while looking at Lucy's face.

"Nothing.. I just want to say thank you. So, thank you Gray," she said in a low tone with a blush in her face. Gray only responded with a smile. Although it's hurt for Gray to give up his love for Lucy, but as long as he can see Lucy's happy smile, then he would be okay. He would support her no matter what.

"Ckckck, what is this Lucy ? I asked you to accompany him, not to make him all red like that," said Cana teasingly out of nowhere. She already done recharging her beer and decided to go back to the duo.

"What can I do Cana. Gray was very fun to be teased," said Lucy back. They laugh seeing Gray's annoyed expression.

"Oh, just shut up you two !"

What Lucy didn't realize in that time was that she never let go of Gray's arm even after Cana's back at the table and join Lucy on teasing Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Finally, it's done ! I'm sorry for the short chapter. So, what happened next ? About Lucy's feelings toward Natsu and how she try to win him will reveals on the future chapter. And more Grayx Lucy moments of course. Hehehe. Please review and tell me what do you think about this story. See you on the next chapter :D I'll try updating as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG finally I can update this story. I have a lot of homework to do, so I can't update it recently. Please forgive me :'( I hope this chapter would be good enough for you. Thank you **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Uncomfortable Heart<p>

_I need you. I want to say how much I want you_.

_But as long as you're happy, I'm trying to smile for you too._

It's been two weeks since Lucy and Gray make up and be friends again. Their relationship is back to normal, but lately team Natsu does not seem always together. They went on their own mission, Erza with her S-class mission, Gray worked with Wendy and Charle, while Lucy stay along with Natsu and Happy. Natsu always forced Lucy to go with him and she could not refuse because she need the reward for her life as well. However, since Erza went on her mission, Gray refused Lucy's invitation to do a mission with her, Natsu, and Happy. It's not like he didn't want to, but he knew that Lucy would like to spend her time alone with Natsu and just asked him as a formality.

"Finally, it's home!" said Natsu entering the guild followed by Lucy and Happy with a cheerful smile on their faces.

"Welcome back, you three," said a girl with a white short hair. Lisanna gave them her sweet smile as she greeted them. Natsu and Happy immediately run to Lisanna and engage her in conversation while Lucy went to the bar and asked for drink and food to Mira.

"So, how is the mission, Lucy ?" said Mira friendly preparing Lucy's order.

"It's fine Mira. Fortunately Natsu didn't destroy anything this time and I can save half of the reward for myself," answered Lucy.

"It's good to hear that. This is your order. Can you bring this for Natsu and Happy too ?" Mira said handing her the drink and the food.

"All right. Thanks Mira," Lucy said as she left the bar to bring the drink and the food to the table where Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna sat.

"Hey, this is from Mira.

"Thanks Luce," said Natsu happily as he grabbed the food in front of him. Lucy was sitting next to him. Lisanna who already sat in front of them just smile at Natsu. Seeing this, Lucy felt a little jealous on her heart.

"So what are you **two **talking about ?," asked Lucy curiously giving suppression at the word two.

"Well, I asked Natsu why didn't I see you all as a team when working on the mission ? Gray and Erza didn't join you lately and consider on taking a solo mission instead," said Lisanna matter of factly.

"I ahre diih tholf yuf dih ansherr," said Natsu with his mouth full of food. "What did he say ?" asked Lucy.

"He already told me the answer," said Lisanna explaining to Lucy. "But seriously, is there a problem between you all ?"

"Huh ? There is nothing Lisanna. Master gave Erza the mission, and she couldn't say no to him. And Gray, he already promised Wendy to go on mission with her. Well, that's what he told me," replied Lucy. People assume that their team had a problem with one another which is not so true.

"After all it's better without those ice block join us," said Natsu grinning ear to ear. Lisanna and Lucy exchanged look. "I still didn't believe that you two are bestfriend," said Lisanna sighing in disbelief.

"Who said we are bestfriend ?" yelled Natsu to her face.

"Yeah right, you're in denial," giggled Lisanna. She really enjoy teasing Natsu and make him ragged.

"But I miss to do a mission together with Erza and Gray. Erza does not usually work on mission in a long time," said Lucy pouting. She really missed her two friends. For the past two weeks she almost did not see them in the guild.

"That reminds me. Erza was home this morning but it looks like she is exhausted and tired. She just gave a report to Master and walk home after that. She doesn't usually act like that," added Lisanna with worried in her face. Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked at Lisanna like she grew another head. Of course they didn't believed what Lisanna said. Erza was always so strong, even in her bad time, she never look tired or anything related to that.

"Is she okay ?" asked Lucy worried.

"I'm sure she's okay,Luce. This is Erza we're talking about after all. You know what kind of monster she was," said Natsu dropping his arm on Lucy's shoulder to comfort her which is makes her blush.

"I-I guess so," she stammered. Lisanna sees the interaction between Natsu and Lucy felt a strangeness in her heart. She's always felt like a third person betweem them. Ever since she got back from Edolas, she didn't help but notice the closeness between the two. Natsu always stand near Lucy and vice versa. She felt like she was being replaced by Lucy. Lisanna just stared at her with envy.

_Lucy was very beautiful. She dared to express herself and men are always after her. Lucy is also very friendly and kind. Sometimes she's weird but that made this guild loves her more. I really jealous on her._

Lisanna shook her head. How can she think something jealousy like that ? And more importantly on Lucy, one of her friends. _But I couldn't help to think about her as my replacement on this guild and Natsu's heart as well. If only I didn't dissapear back then, will Natsu and Happy still stay close with me ?_

"Lisanna you okay ?" asked Lucy who found out Lisanna looked at her with blank face. She become worried with her friend's sudden change of behaviour.

"Ah, yes I'm fine. Actually I remembered something I supposed to do. Please excuse me Lucy, Natsu, and Happy," said Lisanna still with her smile. She get up immediately and turn to leave the table.

"Where are you going Lisanna ?" asked Natsu curiously.

"I have something to do, Natsu. Don't tell me you can't separated yourself from me," teased Lisanna. Lucy's face was strained after heard her words.

"Stop teasing me Lisanna ! If you want to go then go already. I don't care," said Natsu with a frown in his face. Lisanna felt her heart ache hearing what Natsu said. She knows that he was joking, but still the words cut her heart like a knife. It seems like Natsu didn't want her to stay, or maybe she just wish that Natsu will ask her to stay.

"Okay. Catch you later," said Lisanna with a low voice. She walked fast out from the guild.

"She never changes, always teasing me like that," grumbled Natsu.

"Aye, but that's what makes you love Lisanna, right Natsu ?" said Happy happily.

"What are you saying Happy ?" glared Natsu at his cat.

_Love, huh ? _Lucy stared at the duo in front of her. She was jealous at what Lisanna did teasing Natsu like that, and now she didn't know how to name her feelings anymore when she heard what Happy said. _Is this true that Natsu loves her ?_

Lucy stood up abruptly startled Natsu and Happy. She looks angry, no she is mad, upset,jealous and anything you could say about that feelings.

"I'll go home too," said Lucy coldly.

"Eh ? Why all of sudden ?" asked Natsu.  
>"Lucy's acting weird again, Natsu.." said Happy.<p>

"I'm just tired, so see you later," she said straight away leaving Natsu and Happy alone staring at her weirdly.

"What's wrong with her ?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know either," said Happy munching his fish again.

** -with Lisanna-**

_What's wrong with me today ?_

After leaving the guild, Lisanna couldn't help but cry. The tears just flow freely from her eyes. She couldn't control it and make it stop either.

"Lisanna ?" called someone behind her. Lisanna already knew who is it because she knew the voice so much. Lisanna turn around and find that her sister standing there with her worried face.

"What's wrong ? Why are you crying ?" Mira asked. When she didn't get the respond from her little sister, she walks to her to close the distance between them and hug her.

"Just cry if you want to cry, Lisanna. You don't have to tell me the reason," whispered Mira and that's enough to make Lisanna crying even harder in Mira's arm.

**-with Lucy-**

_What's wrong with me ? Ukh this is sucks ! First Lisanna teasing Natsu. Is she trying to make me jealous ? And then why Happy must say that L word ? Is it true what Happy said ?_

"Akh I really hate this !" snapped Lucy stomping her feet on the ground because she is mad, no she is upset. Well scratch that, she is angry and jealous and hurt inside. What she didn't know is that someone standing behind her and observed her strange behaviour with interest.

"What are you doing Lucy ?" asked a deep voice who stand behind her. Lucy stopped her foot stomping the ground and looked back at the one who called her. And God, she was right ! There stood Gray, who just arrived from his mission, and looked at her with a strange look. Lucy's face red instantly feeling ashamed.

"GRAY !" cried Lucy.

"Yes ?"

"Y-you see that ?" said Lucy with a red face who makes Gray smirk at her.

"See what Lucy ? Oh, is this about what are you doing a while ago ?" teased Gray still with a smirk in his face.

"AAAAAAHHH !" Lucy shouted loudly which makes Gray cover his ears instantly.

"Ahahaha why are you bullying this ground Lucy ? Do they bothering you ?" asked Gray stomping his right foot on the ground mimicking Lucy who just pouted at him and make him laughed.

"Shut up Gray ! I don't want you to make fun of me !" said Lucy pointing a finger to Gray who shrugged it ignoring Lucy's vicious stare.

"You should see the place first if you want to do strange things, Lucy," said Gray.

"Aaaah I hate you Gray !" said Lucy hitting Gray's arm. Gray just laughed at Lucy's childish behaviour. "You suck Gray. I'm angry ! I hate you !" She is hitting Gray's arm continuously.

"Okay, okay I understand you're upset. But not with me right ?" said Gray grinning widely while holding her hand to stop her from hitting him.  
>"I really hate you !" Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out.<br>"No, you're not. I'm just go back from mission and hadn't met you till now," said Gray. But before Lucy could answer, she heard Natsu's voice behind her.

"Lucy ..."  
>"Eh? Natsu? "<p>

"What are you doing here with this ice block ? I thought you'd want to go home? "Natsu asked in jealous tone. He saw the moment when Lucy hit Gray and he didn't like it at all. Lucy stared at Natsu who didn't stared back at her. She followed his gaze and found that Natsu glaring at Gray's hand who was holding Lucy's. With reflects she took her hands off from Gray with force which is makes Gray a little surprised.  
>"I really want to go home earlier and then I met Gray here," explained Lucy.<br>"Oh, then let's go home together with me and Happy, Luce," Natsu said to her and gave her his famous grin. "Aye" added Happy.  
>"Eh? but .. " Lucy stared at Natsu. For a second their eyes meet and Lucy couldn't help but blushing and stared at the ground.<p>

"Just accept his offer, Luce. Wouldn't it be nice if someone accompanying you to home ?" Gray suggested with a smile on his face, although deep down on his heart, he cursed Natsu for ruined his moment with Lucy.

Lucy surprised and stared at Gray. She couldn't believed that she forgot about Gray who still standing beside her already. "O-okay then. I'll go home with you two," said Lucy a little embarassed.

"Then let's go !" said Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her into a run. "Slow down Natsu !" yelled Lucy trying to balance her steps with Natsu. The two of them running leaving the guild with Happy flying behind. Gray only see them from where he was with sad look.

.

.

.

**-in Lucy's appartment-**

"I thought you two will going home," said Lucy standing with hands on her hip looking at Natsu and Happy who are relaxing in her bed.

"Aye, I'm so sleepy... " said Happy.

"Who told you to sleep there, neko !" cried Lucy, but she only heard the sound of snoring as the response.  
>"Ahaha, he's already asleep Lucy," said Natsu sitting at the edge of her bed.<br>"Huh that fast ?" said Lucy grumbled irritably.

"Well now just the two of us, ne ? What should we do Lucy ?" asked Natsu. Hearing this, Lucy's face flushed at once. _Eh does Natsu wants to be alone with me ? So is this like an unplanned date ? What should I do?_, thought Lucy panickly with a flushed face.  
>"Lucy you okay?" Natsu said closing his face to Lucy. It was so close that their noses almost touching. <em>What it would be if my first kiss was from Natsu, the one who own my heart ? <em>  
>"HUAAAAAAAAA! I'm fine! "cried Lucy jump away from Natsu to give a distance between them.<em> Lucy you're such a pervert to think such a strange things!<em> Lucy holding her chest trying to calm her fast heartbeat.  
>"Luuuuuu - cyyyyy" Natsu called her.<br>"Do you want to eat something Natsu? I think there's a cake in my refrigerator. I'll make the tea too if you like," said Lucy, who tried to calm herself and ran to the kitchen. Natsu with a puzzled look followed her into the kitchen and sat in one chair. Lucy sat in front of him and held out the tea and cake to him.  
>"Aah this looks delicious! "Natsu said and immediately ate the cake. Lucy just smiled at him. She observed her companion in front of him.<p>

_He really a happy person, ne ? And a strong one too. He always cared about his nakama. He's so amazing. His smile, his looks, his body, everything about him is amazing. I don't really understand why and when I'm falling in love with him._  
>"Whay har yuh starhing hat mih laike dat ? (Why are you staring at me like that ?)" asked Natsu with his mouth full of food.<br>"Natsu may I ask you something?" said Lucy followed by a nod from Natsu as his response.  
>"Do you ever like someone?" she asked softly. Natsu just looked at her and then swallowed the food.<br>"Of course I like Igneel," Natsu said proudly.  
>"That's not what I mean. Of course you like your family. But did you ever like someone other than Igneel? A girl maybe," said Lucy.<br>"HMM," Natsu trying to think about Lucy's question. He crossed his arm on his chest and answered, "I like Erza."  
>"What ? "Lucy was shocked to hear that. "Y-you l-like E-Erza?" Natsu nodded affirmatively. <em>Oh no,this is not good. If I must compete with Erza then maybe I would never win<em>, Lucy bowed sluggish.  
>"Did you already told her ?" asked Lucy with low voice.<p>

"Of course not. Erza would laughed at me," said Natsu matter of factly.

"You should try it if you want her to like you back," said Lucy. She really didn't feel well now. She shouldn't asked that if she didn't want to hurt herself.  
>"Huh? What do you mean Lucy? I already know that she likes me back,"answered Natsu. Lucy was stunned to hear his answer.<p>

"S-she l-likes you back ?" stamerred Lucy. "How did you know ?"  
>"Since childhood, Erza always take care of me and Gray. At first it sucks because she always control us to do what she wants, but we appreciate her as the oldest among us. Fighting is the way we communicate with each other. And one day I heard her told ji-chan that she likes us and cared for us as a sister to brothers. That's why me and Gray didn't want to make her cry or hurt. " Natsu explained.<p>

"Eh ? So you like her as a sister ? And Gray too ? That's why you two always worried about her when she is in danger ?" asked Lucy in disbelief. Natsu just nodded with a smile in his face. She never thought that Natsu and Gray refered Erza as their sister. Maybe that's why they obeyed her without question.

"I see. You know I always felt lucky to meet and be a team with great people like you all," Lucy said.  
>"Really? I was relieved then," replied Natsu.<br>"Eh why was that?"  
>"Believe it or not sometimes we think that Lucy someday will hate us because we like to disturb you." was Natsu said. He always remembered Lucy's expression everytime they went on her place without permission.<br>"Huh so you realized that ? It's true that the first time I was annoyed with you all. But if there is no you and Gray who always quarreling and Erza who always stopping you, it would felt so lonely. Although I was annoyed but I could never hate you." said Lucy truthfully. She really care deeply for her friends. Not just because they always help her if she is in trouble, but also because they are her family now, and family never hate each other eventhough they're annoying and make her mad sometimes. Natsu just smile hearing her explanation.  
>"I always wondered why you picked me in your team. Erza is very strong and I really idolized her. One day I want to be like her," added Lucy.<br>"Uh better not Luce." replied Natsu with a very strange expression. He couldn't imagine if there are two demons in the team. It would be disaster.  
>"Ahaha. But I also was idolized the great salamander and the cool ice alchemist. You two were are always able to balance yourself with Erza. Sometimes I feel hopeless because I can help you all that much in mission." said Lucy. She knows that she can't compared to them in strength.<br>"Of course, because one day I will defeat that monster. I'll surpass her someday." said Natsu with confidence smile. Hearing this makes Lucy laughed and Natsu joined her.  
>"So other than Erza, is there another girl that you like?" asked Lucy again.<br>"Why are you ask all of a sudden ?" replied Natsu.  
>"Nothing. I was just curious. What about Lisanna?" Lucy just want to make sure about what Happy said, is it true or not. She really hope it just Happy rolling his tongue again. Lucy was nervous now, she tightened her grip on the tea cup she was holding.<p>

"Lisanna? She was very kind and understanding. I'm very happy to see her again." Natsu was really happy when he can see Lisanna again at Edolas. He can't describe his feelings if he remember the day the girl leaving him and Happy alone. How he regret those time when he wasn't there to protect her.  
>"No special feeling?"<br>"Huh? What do you mean? "  
>"What about me, Natsu?" asked Lucy slowly. Natsu on the other side of the table pretending to think about the girl in front of him.<br>"You ? I hate you!" said Natsu with serious tone.  
>"What?" cried Lucy in surprised. She was a bit confused now, if Natsu hate her then why he still in here talking to her like a friend ?<br>"Hahaha I'm just kidding Lucy. Of course I like you very much. You're a little weird but you're the girl who is very unique in my eyes. You're also very cool and brave. It may be true you can match Erza someday." He added and it succesfully makes Lucy red like tomato.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Hihihihi. Come on let's eat this cake too Lucy. Do not keep looking at me like that. Its scary." He ate his cakes again and smiled at a still red face Lucy.  
>"Shut up!"<p>

.

.

After finished his food at Lucy's appartment, Natsu walks to his home alone. He did not have a heart to wake Happy, so he allowed him to sleep at Lucy. Actually, Natsu wanted to stay in Lucy's place as well, but somehow he felt weird lately with his female team mate.

When he saw Lucy with Gray back then, for some reason he felt his emotions overflow at once. What did Lucy ask Natsu about her is not entirely a lie. Natsu really likes Lucy as a girl-friend, but lately if he look at Lucy with another man he felt angry inside. But he fought back this strange emotions, especially against Gray. _They're just friends.__Nothing more_, thought Natsu.  
>As he walked toward his house, Natsu see Lisanna on the bridge looking at the river. Natsu is curious about what was his friend doing finally approach her.<br>"Lisanna? What are you doing here? " asked Natsu. Lisanna lift up her face after hearing Natsu's voice.  
>"Eh Natsu. Are you alone?" She didn't expect to meet Natsu in here especially in this hour.<br>"Yes. So what are you doing?" asked Natsu again.  
>"Staring at the stars ?" replied Lisanna who seems not sure.<br>"But I see you staring at the water .." said Natsu innocently.  
>"Hahaha I'm looking at its reflection. Where are you come from Natsu ? Happy is not with you?"<p>

She wondered why the boy who stand in front of her walking around without his favourite neko. It's rare to see Natsu without Happy. They were unseparrable.  
>"I'm from Lucy's place. Happy already asleep there and I didn't want to wake him up. So I let him stay for a night there."<p>

Now Lisanna regret for asking the question. She still not ready to hear another Natsu-Lucy interaction. Natsu always go to Lucy's place but never hers.  
>"Oh yes .. with Lucy."<br>"Is something wrong ? You look sad." Natsu didn't like it at all if he can't see a smile in Lisanna's face.  
>"Natsu, do you like Lucy?" asked Lisanna out of the blue.<br>"Ukh what's with people asking me who I like .." said Natsu frustated.  
>"Please answer it."<br>"Of course I like her."  
>"What kind of like ?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Do you love her?"<p>

_Eh? Do I love Lucy? Whether it's the reason I was jealous when seeing her with another man ? Whether it's the reason I've always wanted to be with her ?_  
>"Natsu ?"<br>"I .. don't know."  
>"Oh, so you don't know. Did you know that Lucy seems to like you more than friends? "<br>"Eh? Lucy likes me? "Lisanna nodded. She was sure from the first time she saw Lucy, she had a feeling that she will lose Natsu for her.  
>"Why did you say that?" asked Natsu curiously.<br>"Because ... because when she's looking at you it's the same stare I give for you.."_ It's the stare full of passion, full of love, and full of desire to have your heart._  
>"What do you mean? I don't understand."<br>"I love you, Natsu. Did you remember that you promised to marry me someday ?"  
>"E-eh, but it's just a stupid childhood promise. You do not take it seriously ,right?"<br>Silent instantly.  
>"Lisanna?"<br>"So, I was stupid to take it seriously, ne ?" whispered Lisanna but Natsu still can hear her.  
>"Eh?"<br>"So what is your answer?"  
>"My answer?"<br>"I love you, Natsu .." Natsu just stared a her with a confused look. Its not because he didn't know the feelings of love, it's because he didn't know why Lucy's image suddenly popped in his head. His heart wants to see Lucy in front of her rather than Lisanna.  
>"But ... but I ... "<br>"You like someone else?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"It's Lucy ?"  
>"I said I don't know, Lisanna! Don't push me like that!" Now he was angry. Sometimes Lisanna is likes to force something. He didn't like to talk about his feelings in public because he feels uncomfortable to say it.<br>Silent again. Lisanna's eyes widened seeing Natsu angry at her. He never show that emotion especially to her. And now she could tell that Natsu very annoyed about her sudden outburst.  
>"E-eh Lisanna forgive me!" said Natsu finally realized what he's doing.<br>"I know I'm just jealous of you and Lucy. So you reject me?"  
>Silent once more.<br>"I understand. I'm sorry I've talked nonsense things like that. I'll go home now. See you at the guild, Natsu." Lisanna turn back and started to walk until she felt someone grabbed her from behind. She looked back and saw Natsu holding her arm looking at the ground.  
>"Lisanna wait. We still remain friends, right?" asked Natsu softly.<p>

"Of course Natsu. I will always support you. If you already know the person you like then let me know. You must promise me that, " said a smiling Lisanna. But she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes.  
>"Lisanna I'm sorry."<br>"No you did not have to apologize."  
>Natsu didn't know what to do so he embraced Lisanna as she cried in his arms. He really felt guilty about this, but he can't take Lisanna as his girlfriend because he was thinking of Lucy at that time. It would just hurt Lisanna more. Maybe what she said was true that Natsu has a feelings for Lucy.<br>"I promise you, Lisanna." said Natsu softly.

Unbeknownst to them, Lucy comes when Natsu hug Lisanna and it makes her heart ache so much. She pursued Natsu to deliver his bag who he left in her room. She thought that Natsu might needed it, so she run after him, but instead catch him and give the bag back, she sees Natsu and Lisanna hug each other very tightly.  
>Lucy holds her sore chest when she saw the man she loved in the arms of others. <em>So is this what it likes to be a shadow that can only be seen from a distance? <em>_Is this what it feels to see the person you loves find a comfort in another arms ?  
><em>Lucy does not know the actual situation between them finally dropping off the bag and ran from the scene in front of her. She didn't care where she ran as long as she left them until she bumped into someone. With wet eyes she saw the person in front of her none other than Gray in his way home from the guild.  
>Gray was surprised to see Lucy standing in front of him in such a mess state. Lucy looked at him sadly. She can no longer hold her tears so she let it go and wetting her cheeks. Lucy was crying so hard, the tears were not able to be stopped.<br>"Graaaay -" Lucy ran to Gray, hugged him suddenly and cried on his chest. Gray is surprised by a sudden weight on him, finally hugged back and tried to calm her down.  
>"What's the problem, Lucy ?" he asked while stroking her hair. Lucy shook her head and cried harder wetting Gray's shirt.<p>

"If there is nothing then why are you crying?" asked Gray who grew increasingly concerned about her condition. Lucy just said nothing and continued to cry. She didn't know what to say. Her chest was too hurt to explained anything, especially to Gray. Lucy still remember about Gray's feelings for her. If she said that she was heartbroken by Natsu, she didn't know what would he say about it. Or what would he do about this. Gray just wanted Lucy to be happy with Natsu. But here she is, crying because of the one who Gray assume can make her happiest girl in the world.  
>"I'll take you home then Lucy." Gray said to Lucy. Gray did not know what to do because Lucy did not tell him why. He really can't do anything if it comes to someone especially a girl crying in front of him.<br>"I don't want to go home ! I do not want to go, Gray!" she said in sobs. Gray further confused by Lucy's behaviour. He ruffled his hair confused by Lucy's condition.  
>"But it's already late Lucy .."<br>"I said I do not want to!" yelled Lucy. Gray just sighed in defeat. Lucy tightened her arms to Gray's waist and didn't want to release it.  
>"All right, all right. I will not force you to go home. But please stop crying Lucy, "said Gray as he lift up Lucy's face and wiped her tears. Lucy looked up at Gray who just gave her a smile. "Well, it better this way .."<br>She wonder what possessed her at that time, but when looking at Gray's eyes, Lucy hopes that she never refused Gray's love back then. Lucy hopes that she can received him with open hearts and learn to love him as well. Lucy wished she had never fallen in love with Natsu. But destiny said another. Lucy can not choose whom to love. He likes Natsu just as the time runs.  
>Lucy sighed and rested her head against his chest again to enjoy the warm embrace Gray given to her. Lucy felt stupid crying just because she saw Natsu along with Lisanna. Yet this is the first time she saw a man she loves with others. What about Gray who always holding his pain when he saw Lucy with Natsu ? How Gray remained as a shadow that is always saw them from a distance ? Lucy tightened his embrace again on Gray.<p>

"Stay with me Gray. I want to be with you,"Lucy said in a low tone. Gray was surprised at Lucy's request. He never thought that Lucy wants to stay with him. He was happy inside but he didn't want to show it because of Lucy's condition now. Lucy is very precious to him and he didn't dare to say out loud his feelings again. He is scared that Lucy will walk away again and ignoring him like before. Maybe he did not know what made her cry, but he will punish himself if he left her crying alone. So Gray just standing there in the middle of the night on a quiet street with Lucy in his arms sobbing quietly. He would accompany her until she feels better even if it tooks forever, and with his exhausted condition after the mission.  
>Half an hour later Lucy stopped crying and took her arms off from Gray. "I wet your clothes. I'm sorry, "Lucy said softly with red spot in her cheeks.<br>"It's okay. You're feeling better now? "asked Gray still worried about her. She is nodding her head. Gray saw Lucy's face is very humid with red and swollen eyes.  
>"Want to go home now ?" he asked once more and looked at Lucy's eyes who stood before him with tired look. Just like Lucy, Gray has also just returned from an executable mission today, exactly as Lucy had met him in front of the guild. To be honest he was very tired and wanted to sleep on the mattress right now, but he's also not possible to leave Lucy alone here. One way is to force Lucy to come home. Moreover, it is very late, no one else lives in Magnolia in this late. Lucy is aware of Gray's tired face finally nodded in agreement. He can not interfere Gray any longer seeing his state as if he want to faint if he not get some rest as soon as possible.<br>"You want to take me home, right?" asked Lucy to Gray who smiled at her in agreement.  
>"Well let's go then Gray. You're looking very tired already, "said Lucy Gray as she grabbed his arm and held it tight that makes Gray blush. <em>I want to forget Lucy, but if she continues to behave like this how can it be?<em> Gray thought.  
>"Gray? You do not sleep standing up right? "said Lucy as she waved her free hand in front of his face. He blinks twice and looked at Lucy.<br>"Ah no, let's go home," said Gray who start walking followed by Lucy.

The trip to Lucy's apartment is very quiet journey until Lucy decides to break the silence.  
>"Gray .." said Lucy calling Gray softly to catch his attention.<br>"What is it, Luce?" asked Gray. He keep walking and looking forward.

"Where is your house?" asked Lucy out of blue that makes Gray stopped instantly and looked at her.  
>"Eh my house? For what?" he asked in surprise.<br>"I want to go there," she said with a tone like a child asking for candy to his mother. She smiled at him now.  
>"Eh? But my house such a mess." Gray said matter of factly. It's true he really didn't care about placing things inside his house, especially his clothes.<br>"It's okay. I can tidy it up for you,"Lucy said cheerfully.  
>"And narrow."<br>"I don't care."  
>"And it's far from here," said Gray starting to walk again.<br>"Gray ..." called Lucy.  
>"Yes?" Gray replied casually.<br>"Where is your house?" she asked with a serious look this time. Shee ran and blocked Gray that caused him to stop again. Gray did not say anything to Lucy. She is pouting after hearing nothing from Gray's mouth.  
>"Please tell me Gray. It's not fair. You, Natsu and Erza came to my apartment frequently. As if I should not be to your house .. your house is the only one that I do not know," said Lucy pouted. This catch Gray's attention.<br>"Eh? You ever go to the Fairy Hills where Erza lives? " he asked in surprise.  
>"Certainly," replied Lucy with a proud face.<br>"And ... Natsu? "  
>"Yes, once," she said as she recalled the last time she went there. Gray stayed silent and start walking again. Lucy followed close behind.<br>"So?"  
>"My house is far away."<br>"I don't care." Lucy answered as she continued walking behind Gray.  
>"And the road is dangerous." Gray said in a serious tone.<br>"I will ask Loke to join me then." Lucy answered cheerfully. Gray just sighed. Lucy was the person who is not easy to give up.

"So Gray?"  
>"My house is located in the outskirt of Magnolia. Loke know the place if you want to go there. "answered Gray who finally gave up.<br>"I thought you didn't want me to go there," said Lucy mocking Gray.  
>"Lucy!"<br>"But it's true. Why is it so hard to tell me where do you live ?" said Lucy laughing at Gray's expression.  
>"That's because the area is dangerous for a girl like you," Gray said in a tone slightly angry. He does not like it when Lucy teased him.<br>"I told you I would take Loke with me," says Lucy. Gray turn around and looked at her with a serious face. Lucy stopped her step and stared at him.  
>"But you must promise you will actually take Loke or I would not open the door for you !" Gray said with a sharp eye and a slightly threatening tone. Lucy smiled at him. <em>Gray, you're always worried about me, ne?<br>_"Yaaay, I promised you, Gray-sama," Lucy said cheerfully as she leaped like a small child.  
>"Hey don't call me like that!" said Gray giving her a sharp look.<br>"But you allowed Juvia called you like that ... "Lucy said with a frown again.  
>"You're not allowed !" said Gray. He turned around and walk again.<br>"You're mean !" Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out for Gray.  
>"Come on let's go home, Lucy. It's late already," said Gray as he grabbed her hand and start walking again. He hoped he didn't lose his patient with Lucy's sudden change behaviour now. He really tired and want to sleep immediately.<br>"Then what I have to call you?" asked Lucy innocently, looking at her hand that held by Gray.  
>"Just Gray, like you used to call me," answered Gray.<br>"If I don't want to?" Said Lucy teasing Gray again.  
>"Ukh, Lucy!"<br>"Okay, okay ! Don't angry with me Gray-sama. " Gray gave her a sharp look that can make everyone submit to him.  
>"I mean Gray .." Lucy said with a smile on her face.<br>"You're really weird. First you were crying. Now you dare to make fun of me and laughing like this, huh ?" he said as he pinch her cheeks. "A-aw, Okay I'm sorry Gray," said Lucy who was laughing now. "But it really fun to tease you."

"Ah I should have left you earlier. I'll regret it now,"said Gray sighing.  
>"YOU CAN'T ! I would hate you if you'd leave me alone back then." said Lucy hitting Gray's arm for the second time this day.<p>

"Jeez, you really like hitting people's arm, are you ?" said Gray stopping Lucy again. "This is your appartment. Just go inside now, Lucy."  
>"You straight go home ?" asked Lucy followed by Gray's nod. "I'll see you go then."<p>

"Okay then. Make sure you go inside after I'll go. Don't go around town again at this hour, okay ?" said Gray. "Promised, sir,"answered Lucy giving him a V sign in her two fingers.  
>"I'll go then, Lucy," said Gray who turned around and started walking away from the appartment. But Lucy suddenly withdrew his hand again.<br>"Gray wait !" said Lucy. Gray turned and looked at her who was smiling at him. "Be careful on yor way home." Gray took his hands off and ruffled her hair as she smiled at him. "And... Good night Gray," said Lucy softly. "Good night Lucy." Finally Gray left the apartment and went home.  
>"Gray, see you tomorrow !" yelled Lucy who does not care about the sound of her voice would wake people up. Gray who heard it from a distance could only smile and disappeared into the darkness of the night.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: Eh what's this?<strong>  
><strong>Lisanna: What is it Natsu?<strong>  
><strong>Natsu: Why is my bag here? Who bring it in here?<strong>  
><strong>Lisanna: You ? Perhaps you forgot that you took it with you.<strong>  
><strong>Natsu: But I'm sure I did not take it. Wait do not tell me there are ghost who took it and dropped it here *shaking*<strong>  
><strong>Lisanna: Maybe ..<strong>  
><strong>Natsu: Really? *looked at Lisanna with pale face*<strong>  
><strong>Lisanna: Certainly not *shakes head*<strong>  
><strong>Natsu: HUAAAAA! GHOST ! *panic* *release the fire from his mouth*<strong>  
><strong>Lisanna: He does not listen to me *sigh*<strong>  
><strong>Me: Review minna and see you on the next chapter. :D *cosplaying as a ghost and chasing Natsu*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Forgive me for once late to update this story. Lots of ideas going through in my head. But none of these ideas I feel appropriate to continue this story. So this is chapter 6 special for all of you. Enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Me, You, and Him<strong>

"Hm, hm, hm, hm..." Lucy mumbled a song while making sandwich. She is currently in the kitchen at Gray's house trying to make him a breakfast. According to her promise yesterday, much to Gray's dismay, Lucy came to his house along with her beloved spirit, Loke. This is the first time Lucy makes breakfast for someone else and she was very pleased with the fact that her friend would try her homemade sandwich. For Lucy, sandwich is special for her mother taught Lucy herself every morning when she still alive. Easy, simple, but delicious.

Unnoticed by Lucy, there were two men who stood outside the kitchen and peeked what she is currently doing. The one with worried face and the other with a face full of enthusiasm.

"What should I do ? She's really coming," said a man with worried face.

"Tch, why do you panic ? You shouldn't need to be so for someone who has given up his feelings," said the man with a face full of enthusiasm that stood behind him. Gray, the man with worried face turned around and looked at Loke, a man who stood behind him with a teasing smile in his handsome face.

"This has nothing to do with that. It's just..."

"It's just what Gray ?" said Loke who was beginning to wonder.

"Nevermind. After all why did you bring her here, moron ?" said Gray. He began to see Lucy in his kitchen again.

"Didn't you the one who ask me to accompany her here ?" asked Loke back.

"I didn't mean that when I told her to bring you if she wants to come here," replied Gray. Loke lifted up his eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"I thought you're going to ban her to come here," said Gray still not watching his friend. Loke smirked after hearing what Gray told him. He still remember how Lucy begged him to accompany her.

"Tch, was so. But Lucy insisted to go here, though I didn't know why. Hm, is there something happen between the two of you that I didn't know ?" said Loke with a little temptation to his friend who began to blush.

"N-no," said Gray nervously. He still remember what happened last night which Lucy hugged him and cried her heart out. She looked really hurt.

"Is that so ? Do you know Gray ? Lucy was never so happy to meet someone as long as I knew her. And it is a fact that has just broken this morning. Oh and who is the man who could make my master so merrily to make him some breakfast ? You. And I was startled for a few seconds back then," Loke told Gray, but he didn't believe him. He looked as though Loke told him impossible thing.

"You're just playing with me,Loke. Just shut your mouth up already."

"Oh come on, you do not believe in your friend, Gray ?" The question man stood still and didn't answer the question. Those lion spirit sighed and lifted up his glasses. "Just take her out, Gray."

"WHAT ?" said Gray. Did Loke just ask him, the Gray Fullbuster, the man who has given up his feeling, to take Lucy Heartfilia, the girl in his dream, out ? Gray looked at Loke as if he loses his mind. But the latter ignored his look instead gave him a serious face.

"Gray, Loke, you guys okay ? I heard a noise," shouted Lucy from the kitchen.

"It's fine princess. We're just talking," said Loke. Before he could protest, Gray pulled Loke and bring him to the living room to talk more privately.

"You're crazy Loke. Yes, you are," said Gray with impossible look in his face.

"I mean it Gray. Aren't you still love her ? Or have you completely given up ?" Loke gave him his serious look again. But Gray just stood there and stared at the floor as if his heart was there and tell him what to answer.

"I-I don't know," replied Gray quietly.

"What do you mean with 'you don't know' ?" asked Loke impatiently. He really wanted to punch Gray now. He wanted to make those guy woke up fom his sleep and not gave up his feeling for Lucy after seeing how happy the girl on the way to Gray's house earlier. Although small, but Loke know that Gray have his chance in Lucy's heart. Only the man in front of him right now is too idiot for given up.

"Tsk, just end it in here. I'll getting ready for the guild," Gray said with a grim face. He turned around and began walking toward his room to change his clothes, or maybe to get dressed because he'd been using just a boxer all this time (Uh, since when ?). But his walk was stooped by Loke with his voice.

"Hey you have not answered my question yet, Gray !" Gray stood silent for several minutes before deciding to answer the lion spirit behind him.

"I really want to forget her, but still can't," said Gray softly. His bangs veiled his dark blue eyes. Loke can't see the latter expression from his current position.

"Tch, I thought so. Afterall why do you give up so easily ? You're not like the Gray I used to know," said Loke afterwards. He saw Gray tense and clenching his hands.

"Because this stupid feelings made her away and hate me. I gave up and Lucy took me back as a friend."

"So this is just about you're afraid to be hated ?" This question makes Gray snapped instantly. He turned around and glared at Loke who was smirking like a madman.

"It's better like that than Lucy ignored me," hissed Gray. He immediately leaving those lion spirit and went to his room. Loke could only see his best friend's back.

_Mission failed._

.

.

Gray slammed his door in exasperation with Loke. He is very uncomfortable to talk about his feelings to others, including his two bestfriends, Natsu and Loke. He preferred to burry what he felt so he didn't give a burden to others.

Gray sat on his bed and stared at the floor while holding his head. Gray know that he was such a coward when it comes to his feelings and his blonde nakama. He is torturing himself to retreat from this feelings inside his heart just for the sake of Lucy's happiness without even trying to reach her.

No, that's wrong. He was trying back then. One confession, one rejection. Not to mention that Lucy didn't want to look at him in the eyes after that. All that was enough to destroy Gray then. Even now the pain is still there. It grow bigger when he decided to give up his feelings.

Gray wanted to hate her for destroying his heart like this. But he may not do so. Gray is too fond of Lucy. He was hurt too when he saw her so broken last night and didn't know what to do. Gray knew that he was nobody in Lucy's eyes. He wasn't a dragon-slayer. He was not the one who always made her laugh. He was not the person who invited Lucy to join her dream guild.

No, he was just an ice-alchemist with disgusting habbit of stripping. He is just one of Fairy Tail member which incidentally friend-slash-rival with Natsu and then became one of her team mates. He did not have such a large portion like Natsu does in Lucy's heart though the latter didn't realize it.

Is it possible to win Lucy's heart from Natsu ? If Gray met Lucy first, did she gonna pick him instead that dragon slayer ? Thousand of question thrown in his head about his damn feelings. Honestly, he didn't want to give up, but he can't imagine how he lived if Lucy hate him all life. He better die right now rather than living on that situation. He was in a difficult position because of his friendship with Lucy as a bet.

Gray took a deep breath and exhale. He lifted his body and walk to the closet to dress up. Gray chooses his jeans paired with a dark blue pole he likes. He really not into fashion afterall. He is the type who's wearing what he feels simple and convenient.

After putting on his clothes, Gray decided to forget his mind about lucy and meet the girl instead. He walked into the kichen and saw Lucy was laughing along with Loke. Looking at them somehow he felt something uncomfortable on his heart. Jealous is the right word to describe the feeling when he saw Lucy with another man. But who is he to ban her.

Lucy looked up and saw Gray standing in front of the kitchen entrance. Her smile grew wider instantly.

"Gray !" said Lucy. Loke who's currently eating sandwich lifted his head and gave Gray a look. He could not hide his grin when he saw his friend standing frozen with clenched hands.

Lucy walked to Gray excitedly. She grab his arm and marched him to the dinner table. "You have to eat first before going to the guild." Gray followed her without protest and sit in one chair with sandwich on the table Lucy already prepare.

"It's simple, but this is a special sandwich Lucy made just for Gray. Hope you like it," said Lucy cheerfully. Gray looked at the sandwich in front of him without blinking.

"Oh my love, you hurt my feelings. So this sandwich just special for Gray, ha ?" Loke said with a sad tone that he made up. Lucy rolled her eyes and eyed her spirit. "Of course the one you've been eating it special for you too Loke. Thank you for taking me here."

"You can count on me anytime, Lucy. Well then please excuse me. You didn't need me anymore, princess. Gray will take care of you," Loke winking to Lucy which made her blush, but not because of Loke. She is blushing after what Loke saying. Gray snapped back to reality and give Loke a sharp look. However, those spirit was disappeared first.

"What's wrong with him," muttered Lucy who then sat in front of Gray. She looked at Gray is still silent on his chair. Lucy's face instantly became worried that Gray did not like what she had made. "Um, Gray, you don't want to eat ?" She asked as she shook Gray's hand.

"Huh?" Gray looked at her surprised. "Oh yes, of course I'll eat it, Luce." Lucy's face immediately brightened. Gray took a bite from Lucy's sandwich, chew, and swallow it. During that Lucy just looked at the man who was sitting in front of her.

"I got something on my face ?" he raised his eyebrows. Hearing that, Lucy awoke from his reverie. Her cheeks shows the red color slightly.

"Uh, no.. Is it good ?" said Lucy quickly changed the subject. Gray smiled at her which made her blush more. _What's with me today ?_

"Of course. Why don't you eat ?" asked Gray.

"I'm full. I'll watch you eat it," said Lucy supporting her chin on her right hand.

"Tch, I'm not a baby here, Lucy!" grunted Gray.

"Of course not," said Lucy with a chuckle. Gray stared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes still look a little puffy and swollen, but he knew that Lucy was mask it with a little make up. He wondered to himself what was it that made the girl in front of him cried last night.

"You really do not want to ? Moreover it yours." Gray thrust his fork contains a piece of sandwich in front of Lucy's mouth. Seeing this made her cheecks flushed once more.

"Fine if you insisted, Gray-sama.." Lucy replied with jokes. She is about to open her mouth when Gray pulled back the fork with the sandwich offerings.

"I told you before not to call me that!" grumbled Gray.

"Oh so it just Juvia who can call you that ?" teased Lucy. But there was something different in her stomach when she said that.

"She's hard to be told," Gray said, handing back the fork with sandwich in there and popped it into Lucy's mouth. Those little action success to make Lucy turned into tomato. Although she was a little embarased, but somehow there is happiness in her when she saw Gray today.

"Want more ?" Lucy only shook her head. She spend her time wandering around the kitchen but Gray waiting for him to finish his breakfast. A few moments later Gray rose from his seat and asked Lucy to go to the guild. Lucy mindlessly follow.

.

.

A walk to the guild is silent and the longest trip ever. Lucy felt strange to be around Gray this time. They walked together toward Fairy Tail. What would their guild mates said if they see Lucy and Gray come together ? They must be concluded something that Lucy and Gray was a pair now or anything close to that. Thought it alone is enough to make Lucy blush. But she immediately turning blue remembering Juvia. If that happens, Juvia would kill and sink her to the ocean for sure. Lucy shook her head to get rid of that silly thought.

"Lucy, you okay ? You look red and a little pale. Are you sick ?" asked Gray worry after seeing Lucy's strange behaviour.

"T-there is nothing. It's just too hot here," lied Lucy. Fortunately the weather was very hot at that time , so the lie she made up still makes sense. The one didn't makes sense in this situation is in this heat Gray hadn't been stripping yet.

"Hmm, lets sit over there." Gray pulled Lucy's hand and took her to a chair under the tree. "Just sit down for a while until you feel better," added Gray. Lucy could only not. In fact she was fine but no way she would say about what she thinks to Gray.

"Hey Gray.." After a couple of minutes, Lucy tried to start a conversation. "Thank you." Gray turned to the girl beside him who was looking at her lap. He could not see her face because it was covered by her hair.

"Thanks for yesterday and today," said Lucy as she looked up and saw Gray standing at her side. Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's because of you I feel better now," said Lucy whose face as red as the guy beside her.

"Um, its good to know that you're okay now," replied Gray nervously. Lucy jumped up from her seat and pulled Gray's hand tightly. "Let's go to the guild now !" Gray smiled at the blonde girl that runs in front of him. They're still holding each other's hand. Gray did not even want to release it even just for a moment. He was hope that this moment could last much longer. But the guild is getting closer so that means his happiness will soon be over.

.

.

In accordance with that envisaged by the celestial mage, the whole guild excited the moment they saw Lucy and Gray hand in hand. Now Lucy sat at the bar with a very, very red face. Mira, Erza, and Happy teased her endlessly. And as what Lucy imagined before, Juvia is glaring daggers at her now. Lucy had never felt this embarrased before in her short life. Gray simply got carried away and had been in fights with other male members of the guild. Meanwhile, Lucy had to sit and get the temptation from her girlfriends.

"I thought you liked Natsu," said Erza in a low voice. She already promised Lucy to kept silent about certain celestial mage's crush.

"I told you Erza, there's nothing between me and Gray," Lucy said with a slight frustation tone. Erza only gives her a small smile. "Yeah I can see that."

"Ukh never mind !" Lucy can't believe it. Even Erza, the person who knows about her feelings, teased her. Lucy was no longer comfortable with all the temptations given by her friends decided to go out and get some fresh air. She rose from her chair and turned away. But suddenly..

"Lucy watch out !" Lucy heard a mix of male voices calling her before she landed on the floor with a loud crash on her butt and head. She felt very heavy at the moment. Lucy closed her eyes as the pain going through her head. But those pain can not be able to divert a strange sensasion in her lips. _What's this ?_ Her lips were hot. Lucy opened her her eyes slowly and found out someone on top of her. That's why she felt so heavy suddenly.

Her views getting clearer and she saw the one who was on top of him. It was ... Natsu. Lucy blink her eyes. It must be a dreamed. Not just because of Natsu on top of her right now, but he was kissing her lips. Though it was an accident but still...

"HOAAAA !" Lucy screamed and pushed Natsu away. Her face couldn't be more red again today. It feels like her face burning with fire inside her skin. Natsu's face in front of her is almost similar to it. Lucy and Natsu are equally shocked by this incident.

Lucy can feel the rest of the guild was silent and looking at the two. Speechless, shock, worried mix into one. Lucy saw Levy rushed to her side to help her. Erza and Mira who was currently at the bar gaping their mouth still shock with the incident. On the other side of the guild, Lisanna bit her lip to hold back the tears are forced to fall. Even the big mouth Happy was silent instantly where he stood.

But Lucy does not care about the other guild member right now. She even didn't notice Natsu with his complex expression in front of her, still sat on the floor. No, she was staring at the guy who was standing behind Natsu. Gray was standing in the front line of the guild members crowd during Natsu and Lucy's kissed scene. And she didn't know why but she was feeling down instantly after looking at his face. Gray stands there with his bang covering his eyes and fist clenched so hard. He was trying to control himself now. But those expression made Lucy really scared and somehow wants to cry.

_Gray.._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally chapter 6 is done. Hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Special thanks to :**

**j**dcocoagirl; **a**bovethecloudsbetweenthestars; **o**shirajinda; **i**chigolover; **k**nuckleheadlibra; **S**erena **F**allenheart; **S**pecial **A**gen **K**itty; **G**ralu

**for reviewing my looooooong chapter 5**

**Arigato gozaimasu,**

**-petitewinsy-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Hi everyone, big thanks for the readers and reviewers. I'm sorry but this is the fastest update I can do. You can kill me after read this chapter because the story becomes more sinister than I had imagined before. OMG, I wonder why can I write such a bitter story like this. I really need you to tell me what are you thinking about this chapter. Maybe that way I could make a better judgement for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore<strong>

_Gray.._

.

.

After what happened to Lucy, everyone gathered around her. Natsu repeatedly apologized to her with a very, very red face. All of the male mages under the command of Erza are trying to explain about the chronological how this accident happened. What Lucy heard from them was that Bixlow hit Elfman which pushed Max who crashed into Gray who tripped Reedus and crashed Fried who crashed Gajeel who already in position to hit Natsu who ended in you-know-who. All of them spoke simultaneously which makes Lucy's head getting dizzy. Eventually they fought again. However, Lucy was a little grateful having thus been diverted attention to herself.

"Lu-chan, are you okay? You must compress the bumped heads with this," said Levy who'd been sitting next to Lucy while providing a sheet of ice. Lucy took it and put the ice on the back of her head which began to throb. Lucy closed her eyes. Those ice makes her a little relaxed and comfortable.

_Ice._

Lucy opened her eyes at once, but regret it for the pain in her head deepened. But that didn't dampen her intention to look for the person she really wants to see at this time.

_Where is he ?_

"..cy..."

"Lu-chan.."

"Lucy.."

Lucy heard her name being called faintly. Eventually she turned into the direction of the sound and saw Erza, Levy, and Mira stood with a look of worry.

"A-a sorry I am not listening. What is it?" asked Lucy trying to sound normal to her friends. The others just stared at her weirdly as if she was an alien. "What?" asked Lucy impatiently.

"Well, are you sure you okay ?" asked Erza oddly. She was trying to break an uncomfortable silent between them. Lucy gave a small nod as a yes for Erza's question.

"But why are you crying Lu-chan ?" said Levy .

_Huh ?_

Lucy holds her face and what Levy said was true. Her face is wet with tears that kept flowing. _Why am I crying like this? What is happening to me?_ Lucy looked at her three companions are as confused as Lucy herself. She just shook her head not knowing what to say at the moment.

"I think you'd better go home and rest,Lucy," said Erza. Lucy nodded in agreement. She doesn't know what to do anymore in this situation. All she wants is resting on her bed now. Her head was more dizzy than before and she can not explain the mix-up feeling in her heart. Maybe with a little rest she will return to normal as usual, so she didn't have to make her friends worried of her again.

Lucy rose from her seat. Erza joined up immediately. This took Lucy to stare at her directly. "You don't have to accompany me, Erza. I'm fine," said Lucy trying to be tough. Erza only raised her eyebrow and looked at her sharply. She was piercing her eyes as if trying to tell that Lucy was lying.

"Are you sure ?" asked Erza hesitantly.

"Positive.."

"But.."

"Come on, Erza. I'm not a baby anymore. Minor collisions like this will not ruin me easily," said Lucy quickly with a smile in her puffy face. Erza still looked at her in disbelief but trying to let her go. Actually, Lucy is not fine. She just wanted to be alone to soothe herself which still in shock.

"Okay then. Be careful on your way back, Lucy. And please rest." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, Erza believes her. Lucy then says goodbye to Mira and Levy who also still reluctant to let her go alone.

Lucy walked a little lame, holding the back of her head which is still sore. She was wondering what exactly happened to her. Cried suddenly without any reason? She is very confused and can't understand herself at the moment. There is a lump in her heart since the incident earlier.

Natsu, the boy who had been she loved all this time, kissed her lips. Although it is only events that are not intentional, but why Lucy felt a strangeness in her heart? Isn't it her dream that Natsu being her first kiss? And when the dream came into reality, why is she feel so empty inside?

The longer she stood, her vision blurred increasingly. She tried to find her apartment key which she hanging on with her zodiac key. But Lucy was not able to withstand the pain anymore. Her head was pounding rapidly making it verry dizzy. Her view more opaque and she fell unconcious in front of her apartment.

.

.

BRAK !

Gray punches the wall near him. His fist was bleeding at the moment because of how hard those punches are. After Lucy incident, he came out when people do not notice through the back door. Gray did not know what he feels now. In a second, his happiness today seemed to crushed into pieces. It's as if destiny was toying with his feelings.

How could love someone be this hurt? Gray was willing to be beaten and battered in the mission as long as this stupid feeling in his heart can be lost in a second. What had he done in the past to deserve a situation like this ?

Natsu and Lucy's kissing scene happened in front of him, though he knew it was not deliberate, it just destroyed him. Gray tried to control his emotions and did not kill Natsu back then. No, Natsu is his friends, his teammate. Although indeed they often disagree about everything, but Gray would not blind his mind just because Lucy choose Natsu.

Yes, Natsu was the one who Lucy wanted all along. Not him. Gray would not be surprised if they both become lovers in the near future. No, he would not be surprised, right? He had prepared himself for this, right ? However, it still hurt his feelings how he felt defeated for hundred times already. Gray squeezed his bleeding hand and struck the wall again before walking away from the guild, the place he wanted to avoid most.

With a cold stare in his eyes, he walked back to his house. He does not care about the stares people give when they saw him walking around with blood dripping on his hands. Gray continued his journey until he was right near Lucy's apartment. He wanted to rid of his face from this house if only he doesn't find someone who is laying unconcious in front of it. Gray's heart stops instantly. Oh, don't tell me if she is..

"Lucy!"

Gray ran to those body who was lying in front of the building. He lifted the body and patted her cheek to wake her up. There was no response at all. Lucy looked very pale and her cheeks were wet. _Is she crying again ?_

Gray immediately took Lucy's key that are dropped beside her and carried the girl into her appartment. He put Lucy down in her bed and sat beside her. Gray stared at the girl who hurt him very often but at the same time also gave him happiness. She was petite, only big in her –er- certain area. Lucy looks really cheerfull this morning, but now she is back to the way she looked last night.

Gray wrapped her body with a blanket and return to sit at her bedside. Then he checked the back of Lucy's head. He knows when Lucy fell her head hit the floor very hard. And indeed there is a fairly large bruise that could make anybody faint from extreme dizziness. Gray cursed himself for not quickly rescue Lucy, perhaps those fateful scene doesn't have to happen. But regret always comes too late.

Gray went into the bathroom to wash his bloody hands and tied it with his handkerchief to stop the bleeding. He then returned to Lucy's room. Gray raised Lucy's upper body slightly and leaned her forehead on his chest. If people see them, its like Lucy's being embraced. Gray put one arm around her waist and the other hand on her head where the bruise exist. Gray let out a little of his magic to cool his hand and compress Lucy's wound. Although she still faint, Gray saw that Lucy's face began to relax.

"You know Luce, I really hate you," said Gray with a sad look in his handsome face. "You've always been great in making me suffer."

Gray laughed sarcastically. In his heart he really wanted to hate her, but it's impossible to do so. Just look at what he do now, hugging the girl he desperately wants to hate and tried to compress the bruise on her head. Why should not he just leave ?

"I love you this much," added Gray. "Oh well, you already knew that, right ? I've said it once and you rejected me." Gray paused again and tightened his arm around her waist.

"If only you knew that I lied for given up this feelings. If only you knew that I do this all for yourself. If only you knew even until this day I still wanted you more than as a friend.. I lied to you for the sake of your happiness."

Gray was silent for several seconds before finally adding, "No, it's all wrong. I did it for myself so you won't get away from me. I was really a selfish person, right? But I won't say sorry for doing this to you, Lucy."

In seconds the bruise in her head began to shrink. Gently, Gray laid Lucy's head back to her pillow and wrapped her body with blanket again. He looked at the girl who looked like an angel even in her sleep. Although it contradicts himself, Gray ventured to caress her face and smoothed her hair. He had wanted to touch her like this for so long and always dream to be her first kiss. But that dream never came true, ne?

"I may not be able to do this if you're awake. You're probably going to hit me first," said Gray with a forced laugh. "You already get what you want, Lucy. You love Natsu and he finally kissed you. Well even though it was not intentionally but still..." Gray can not continue what he has to say. His hand which wrapped in a handkerchief is shaking while holding the girl's cheek. Unwittingly , his tears were dripping.

"I pray that you can always be happy, Lucy... If you need a friend I'm always there... Well, especially when Natsu hurt you. Just tell me or Erza so we can kill him quickly.." joked Gray but still in the forced tone. It sounded like a shrieked and stuck in his throat. It's really embarassing to cry in front of the girl he loved. Oh come on, the entire guild will laughing their butt-off if they saw his condition. He quickly wiped away his tears. He sat on the floor and turned his back to Lucy.

"Gee, I'm such a coward," Gray muttered to himself.

Gray looked at his hands and tried to reduce the pain. He can not leave Lucy yet. Not until the girl opened her eyes and declared herself okay. But before she woke up, at least Gray could fix himself so that Lucy would not notice. He lifted his body up and went to her bathroom again to wash his face. Maybe after that he could make her some food.

Unknown to Gray, all this time Lucy was awake. She is waking up from her faint when Gray tried to compress her bruise and almost hear all of his words. Her tears dripping endlessly. Her chest was so numb after hearing Gray's confession when she passed out, or that's what Gray knows. He wouldn't let his feelings out if only Lucy was awake back then.

_What have I done to him? Why did I hurt someone as good as him this bad?_

.

.

"Natsu, where are you going ?" asked Happy.

"I'm going to Lucy. Come on, Happy !" answered Natsu as he walked away from the guild.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I'm working on a next chapter now. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy are on one scene. Hahaha see you on the next chapter :)

**Responses :**

**i**chigolover : You're right. Gray shouldn't give up. Hehe I hope so. Thank you :D

**S**pecial **A**gent **K**itty : Well I love sandwich. At first I want to make Gray murder Natsu. But I think I'm gonna save that for later maybe ? hehehe Thank you :)

**S**erena **F**allenheart : I'm really really sorry because I can't update it sooner :( This is the fastest I can do. I hope chapter 8 will come out soon because I'm working on it now :) Thank you :D

**G**ralu : I'm glad that you liked chapter 6. Well, I'll give you some information that Lucy still confused about her feelings. Maybe she doesn't prepare for the change of her heart. Hehehe I want to make her like that. I hope you like it ;p Thank you.

**o**shirajinda : I'm such an evil person for making Gray suffer again. huhuhu please don't kill me XO hehehe btw thank you :)

**n**o **n**ame : Yeah, I feel sorry for him too. Thank you :)

**z**ombiecake11290 : Well thank you :D I'm glad if I can make a Gralu fans like you really happy with this story. Hahaha :D

**i**lla95 : Thank you :) At first, my idea is making Gray who stolen Lucy's first kiss then I thought when will Natsu come out ? Because he always being mentioned in this fic. So I'll gave a little moment for Natsu to come out :p But I'm kinda regret it a little because I'm too mean with my Gray :(


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n : Bowed deeply. I apologize for a long time absent and can't update the story. Well, I had a lot to do and it does not matter here because finally I could update this story. Yeay for me! please enjoy, minna ! :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The beginning of wondering<strong>

"Do you feel better?" Gray asked quietly, looking at the girl in front of him. She nodded slowly. The girl could not feel more fortunate than this. Getting her first kiss, and then fell unconscious and was rescued by a friend who then ended with a confession for the second time. Lucy tighten her grip on the blanket.

Since listening to Gray's little talk earlier, she felt a mixed feelings inside. Her heart felt the warmth that she had never felt before. She felt her heart beating faster than usual when she saw the man in front of her worried face. Her stomach felt a strangely remarkable that she had never felt as she looked at the other man she'd ever met.

Lucy saw the ice mage's face carefully. His handsome face, a straight nose, dark eyes exuded tremendous concern to her, his jaw that looks strong and firm, not to mention an incredible perfect body with chest and muscles that are broad and not too large. Everything is perfect in yourself, Gray Fullbuster.

"... cy?"

"Oi, Lucy!" Gray tried to call back the girl in front of him louder and managed to get her attention. Lucy stared at Gray with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me? Something is wrong with my face?" asked Gray.

_Not a chance. You're perfect._

Lucy widened his eyes. She does not believe that her mind thinking something like that. Gray stared at Lucy who is shooking her head while holding it with both hands. "Hey, are you sure you okay?"

"O-of course Gray. I'm fine," said Lucy tried to be natural though the blush on her cheeks. _Actually, what's with me today?_

Confused about her own feelings, Lucy did not realize that her stomach is rumbling before finally rang loudly. Lucy felt like to get into the blanket and never come out forever when she saw Gray's mischievous grin.

"Oh, the princess apparently hungry," teased Gray.

"AAAAKHHH! Shut up Gray! This is natural because I have not eaten anything today!" cried Lucy but it dit not stop Gray to laugh harder. "BAKA GRAY STOP THAT SMILE OF YOURS!" cried Lucy, who immediately took the pillow and struck swiftly toward Gray.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Lucy said repeatedly. Gray crossed his arms in front of him to survive Lucy's pillow attack. "Gomen gomen Lucy. Stop it!" said Gray behind the laughter.

Gray can breathe easier because Lucy obey what he says. But he was mistaken for Lucy suddenly threw herself at him and hugged him. Gray is not ready to received her sudden attack finally fell his body into Lucy's bed. Now Lucy is on top of him.

"L-Lucy, what ..." said Gray, but Lucy interrupted his words.

"I want to hug you," said Lucy behind the curve of his neck.

"B-but," stammered Gray trying to say a word on it. Good thing Lucy can not see him that had turned into a tomato shortly after Lucy hugged him. He felt Lucy plays behind his neck and stroked his hair.

"Just for a moment, Gray," Lucy said softly still with hiding her face behind Gray's neck. Can not do anything about it and trapped under Lucy's body, Gray eventually put his hands around her waist. Lucy is finally gave a little smile and her arms tightened. Gray just staring at the ceiling blankly.

_If you continue to act like this, how can I try to forget you? _thought Gray.

Gray knew he could not resist Lucy nevertheless he tried. Somehow Lucy always has an aura to force him to do something. He convinced himself that this was the last time he would do something like this to Lucy. Or maybe not?

Lucy felt he owed a hug to Gray. For two days he did nothing but help Lucy. Well, actually not just two days. But he was always there when Lucy needs help. Although he is not always the first come to her rescue, but he was always the first one to ask about Lucy's condition. Maybe a hug is not enough to pay him, but she could not think of anything else.

She knew that she should not do this to Gray. Lucy knows that she has not been able to reciprocate this guy's feeling yet. Lucy knows the fact with this embrace Gray will be hurt again. Lucy did not want to give him hope, but she also did not want Gray to go away from her. Its seems selfish but that feeling suddenly there inside her heart.

Reluctantly, Lucy finally lifted her head and looked at Gray who looked back. Lucy knew behind the face that looks tough it had much sadness in it. And Lucy also knew that she was one of the person who causes his sadness in life.

Lucy tried her best to smile at him. "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously. His eyebrows met each other and his forehead wrinkled signifies that he was worried. Lucy chuckled at his question who stared at her in astonishment.

"This is the third time in ten minutes you had asked me the same thing," said Lucy who releases her hold on Gray. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked toward the wardrobe a few feet away from her.

"Oh, sorry then," Gray said as he got up from the bed. He saw Lucy shook her head, smiling. "You're not do anything wrong, you're just worried."

Gray remained silent and sat next to Lucy. The girl suddenly stood up from the bed and looked at him. "Let's find something in the fridge. I'm hungry," said Lucy. Shortly before Gray got up from the bed, they heard a familiar voices.

"LUCY!"

Lucy looked toward the window. She knew that in a few seconds she will see a familiar dragon slayer and his flying cat. And really she just have not gotten back from her shock, she found the two creatures appear.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said with a wide smile standing in her apartment window. Happy is flying while shouting her name and landed into her chest.

"N-natsu! H-Happy! "Lucy said haltingly. She was surprised by her friend's sudden appearance.

"Lucy, are you okay?" asked Happy with a face that Lucy could swear looks worried. Natsu also saw her with the same look.

"Eh? I'm fine. What happened? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Are you okay, Luce? You're a bit pale. Do you have a cold?" asked Natsu who bombarded her with many questions at once. Lucy who got bored with the question of her condition finally sighed.

"I'm okay like I said earlier. You have not answered my question. What are you doing here? And maybe in other times can you use the door to get into my house instead of the window?" asked Lucy a little frustrating.

"Natsu, Lucy did not seem happy with our presence~" Happy said and flying towards its master.

"Is that true, Luce?" Natsu asked softly. Just for a moment she saw Natsu's face full of guilt but quickly returned to normal. "I-I'm sorry," Natsu said as he bowed deeply as possible. Lucy, Happy, and Gray who had been silent and watching them all the time widened their eyes. Since when did the great salamander bowing and apologizing?

"Y-you're going here just for this?" said Lucy who moved by Natsu's action. The man has not lifted his body before Lucy said that she forgave him.

"Erza told me you look pale and crying. She told me to check on your condition," murmured Natsu. Lucy felt her heart torn apart instantly. Actually she was very pleased with the arrival of Natsu, but hearing that Erza told him to go to her somehow make her upset instantly.

_So he was not really worried about me?_

"So you're here just because Erza told you?" asked Lucy who tried to cover up her tears that will fall. Natsu raised his body and panicked after looking at Lucy. Gray and Happy who had been forgotten were there watching in silence.

_Well, well, what would you do ash brain?_ thought Gray.

"L-lucy .." Natsu whispered. He saw Lucy's body began to tremble with suppressed tears. He could hear Lucy's soft and broken voice. "I thought you came because you really worried about me. And to think that I'm already happy for that," Lucy said.

"Of course I'm worried! I'd been looking at the guild to apologize but you were not there. When I met Erza she said that you're home. I was intending to go here with Happy even before Erza told me so," Natsu said trying to explain his situation, but it seems it was not worth because Lucy began to cry.

Gray looked at Natsu with his cold glare but won't move even a bit of his body. He will not do anything at this time. Now is Natsu's turn, not him. If he wants to he will hit Natsu who always made her cry. But he restrained himself once again for the girl in front of him. But his eyes widened when he saw Natsu finally embraced the trembled Lucy and repeatedly saying sorry in her ear.

"Sorry," Natsu said softly. Lucy was surprised by Natsu's boldness finally hugged back. It's been a long time she is no see and talk to him, after that night. It's been a long time since Natsu come and bother her in her apartment with Happy. Lucy put her arms around his neck and crying out loud, let out all that is in her heart since that night, the night when she saw Natsu with Lisanna.

"They love each ommppphh..." Happy can not complete its words for someone's hand cover its mouth. And the hand was belong to Gray. Happy, who had not been perceive him look shocked. Yet had he opened his mouth again, Gray pulled Happy out of the room and into the kitchen.

.

.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" said Happy which flying on the back of the ice mage after he was letting it go. But Gray did not answer Happy's questions and kept walking toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find groceries Lucy left but only met with an empty fridge.

"Gray what are you doing? You want to steal Lucy's food, huh?" said Happy again and still no response from Gray. Happy had to give up and sit in a chair but immediately jumped while hearing a loud thud from outside.

BRAK!

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Happy and Gray looked at each other and turned outwards. On the open door Erza standing with a pose ready to fight an enemy, but her face showed deep concern. Realizing there was someone watching her, Erza finally looked back at the two pairs of eyes that had been looked at her like a crazy woman who bust in someone's house.

"Ah Gray, Happy you're here. Where's Lucy? "Erza asked as she walked towards the two friends who were in the kitchen. "I brought her food," added Erza directly put the large plastic in the table.

"Cake? Really?" said Gray.

"Well, there's a problem with that?" asked Erza with a deathly glance. Gray swallowed hard, but he ventured to talk about his mind.

"Well, Lucy has not eaten anything this morning. So I guess if she only eat the cake ..." Gray began, but he was not finished talking because Erza cut him immediately. "Why did not you say that sooner?!" said Erza.

"You didn't tell me you were coming," Gray said flatly. Gray does not usually act like that to Erza. Usually with just one glance, Gray will submit to her. Well, maybe it does not apply if he was in no mood condition.

"I said to Natsu that I will follow later," said Erza who pulled up a chair and sat in front of Gray. Happy followed her and sat at a table between them. "By the way where is Lucy? I also do not see Natsu."

"They were in her room," said Gray. Erza looked at the man in front of him. His face was expressionless even looks bored. He sustains his chin with one hand and tapped his fingers on the table with the other.

"They both were hugging .. They like each other!" said Happy rolling its tounge again. Erza didn't miss Gray's tense body after heard Happy's last words. She felt sorry for the ice boy, once again in her life Erza saw the younger man was put an ice shield around him.

It's invisible shield, but the shield Erza knew it was there. The shield was made to protect him from things that can hurt him. It's like seeing Gray deaden his feelings. He deadpanned once again and look unconcerned, but Erza knew he was trying to hold his own bloody heart.

"Gray, are you okay?" said Erza finally voiced out her worries. Gray turned to her. "Huh? Why do you ask? So far I'm fine," said Gray relaxed himself a bit. Erza breathed. Maybe the kid is misinterpreting the question. Maybe she will try with another question.

"I know what happened between you two. So ..."said Erza little cautious, but Gray cut her words.

"I told you I'm fine." Erza sighed again do not know what to say. Gray is notoriously difficult to tell about himself. Only to those who he really believe Gray would open up himself. "Maybe they will come out soon. Do you want to wait?" Erza nodded at his words and they were silent in an awkward silence.

As Gray said, not long after that the sound of footsteps was heard to the kitchen. Lucy appeared and Erza immediately hugged her tightly but carefully so as not to hurt her again.

"I'm glad you came, Erza. Now the whole team Natsu is at my house. Well, usually you always make a scene but I was very happy to see you all come together at this time," Lucy said excitedly. She received a cake from Erza happily after a few minutes convincing Erza that she was not wrong to bring this cake. Lucy shared them with all members of the team and ate with them.

"I do not see you and the fool come, Erza?" said Natsu. When he says 'the fool' he bluntly pointed to Gray which again was like being on another planet and not paying attention. His mind was blank, but he still replied, "That's because you're too busy."

"Gray has been in the room since we came, Natsu," added Happy with very innocent voice.

"Ehhh?!" Erza and Natsu looked disbelief.

"What were you doing before I came, stripper?!" Natsu asked and started to raise his voice. "You definitely tried to bother Lucy, right?"

Lucy tried to open his mouth to defend Gray, but Gray preceded it. "Why? As if not to be? "

With that cynical response that Gray said success to make Natsu increasingly incensed. Lucy looked at him in disbelief, while Erza started enjoying this little show. Happy watching while enjoying its snack.

"Lucy's not well today. You could bother her, stupid!" said Natsu.

"Why did not you say that to yourself? Moreover, I also realized that Lucy was not feeling well," Gray answered as he relaxed insert strawberry into his mouth.

"Lucy needed a break!"

"I can say it to you too." Again Gray spoke without looking at his interlocutor, and it is very rare especially when fighting with Natsu. Lucy bit her lower lip. Their argument was unusual.

"I'm Lucy's friend!"

"Did I not?"

"Huh, an ice block like you have never cared about someone else, right?" Tired with Gray lack of attitude, Natsu follow him to talk without looking at his opponent. Casually he ate the rest of his cake. But without Natsu know, Gray felt a little offended by his words.

"Unfortunately, I care about Lucy." Lucy felt herself blushing once heard the statement that openly Gray said in front of Erza, Natsu and Happy. It's like Gray expressed his feelings again indirectly.

Natsu immediately growled and slammed the fork. He did not believe what he heard from the other boy. "Damn you Gray! You want to fight right now, huh?!" Natsu stood up from his seat and ready to deliver a blow to the Gray's cold face.

"YOU BOTH STOP IT!" Gray and Natsu were shocked, even including Erza and Happy. They thought for sure Erza will stop them, but Lucy was standing there with a look that is not much scary than Erza. Both men made goosebumps of themself.

Lucy looked at them with pleading eyes. "Stop it. I do not want to see you fight." Lucy was saying softly, but her teammates heard it clearly. Natsu lowered his fist and sat back in his chair. They all fell silent in a very strange atmosphere.

"I guess I'd better go home. Anyway it's late," said Gray, who stood up from his chair. Lucy looked at him. Inside she still wants Gray to stay here any longer. She did not want Gray to leave her now.

_But why?_

Gray nodded to Erza who reply with a nod. Natsu remain silent and pretend not to see it. Happy says goodnight and go back to having its cake while Lucy followed him and drove him to the door. During that time Gray didn't mind to pay attention at the girl.

"I'm going home, Lucy," said Gray. Lucy nodded and watched him go in the dark of night. Lucy clenched her fist. _Why am I like this? Why I do not want him to leave?_

Lucy felt like saw Gray's departure time, as she will not see him again tomorrow. _No, no, why would I think that? I will meet him tomorrow in the guild right? Right?_

Lucy saw Gray's back moving farther away. It was like Lucy wanted to chase him, but she doubted it. She wants to move her feet and ran, but she was reluctant to do it. But the longer Lucy thought, Gray silhouette looks increasingly distant. She wonder what moved her then, Lucy ran from the apartment and followed him, even she was not concerned with her bare feet anymore.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" cried Lucy while pursuing Gray. Hearing his name called, Gray stopped immediately and waited for Lucy. But he did not turn his face.

"Gray .." Lucy said, taking the breath from running. She looked at the man's back. "You're forgetting something .." Curious, Gray finally turned and looked at her in wonder.

"I'm ... you .. um you did not say something like I'll see you tomorrow, so I ..." Lucy felt herself very hard to say what she wants to say now. "Tell me that I will see you tomorrow Gray. Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, right? At the guild?" asked Lucy who looked at Gray as if she expected him to say yes. But for a few minutes they just looked at each other's eyes.

"Well, I know this sounds stupid. But then she also goes without saying we will meet tomorrow. And .. and since then I never meeting her again. Maybe one day, one day... I'll catch up and met her again, "Lucy swallowed hard and continued," so I. .. you .. I'm afraid .. that's not my point! So I mean the truth is ..." Gray knew that 'her' Lucy was talking about is her mother who passed away even before he know Lucy.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up and met his eyes. With a small smile Gray faces her. "I'll see you tomorrow. In the guild." Lucy smiled relieved to hear that. Gray waved and left back to his house. "Haiii!" cried Lucy, and she returned to her home again feel lighter than before.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to :**

**x3m King12, Males login, CrazyFool65, SpiritFrozenInTime, illa95, hikaaxri, Special Agent Kitty,xIce Birdx, Gralu, Serena Fallenheart, oshirajinda.**

**Thank you for you review. I'm sorry not to respond your review one by one. I do love all of you and all af the followers and the readers and well everyone who keep in reading this story. Don't know what to do in chapter 9 yet. Need suggestion badly.**

**Hahaha I'm such a bad and cruel author afterall -_-**

**But once again thanks for reading the story **

**Warm regards,**

**petitewinsy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHANCE**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Jealousy<strong>

Lucy blinked her eyes. Once. Twice. Three times. Happy is flying next to her. On the request board there are only three missions demand that the prize was also not attractive at all. "Huh, I don't think there is a good mission right now." Lucy sighed in dissapoinment. She ambled over to the bar with Happy is following behind.

"Lucy, is it the time to pay your rent again?" asked Happy. It is sitting at the bar table near Lucy.

"Not really, it's just that I also need some extra money to support life. I've been working mostly just for my rent. And thanks to you guys who always successfully made half of my money gone instantly." Lucy folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on it.

"What is it about Lucy?" asked Erza who just appeared out of nowhere. "Lucy was dissapointed because there was no good mission to do." Happy answered Erza's question for Lucy.

"Is it your time to pay the rent?" Lucy shook her head. Actually, she wants to find a nice mission and grab the prize for her additional money this month. It's a long time since she bought her personal needs such as clothes and shoes – thanks again to her cozy appartments .

"Lately there is just a few incoming request to Fairy Tail. I wonder what happened. Even there is no S-class mission on the board," said Erza. She sat down to eat cake she bought during a trip to the guild.

"You're right, Erza. Even Master is wondering the same problem. In fact almost all members are in the base now." Mira joined their conversation. It is true that almost all members of the guild are in the headquarters of Fairy Tail. They are having fun or just being lazy in the corner. Not much they can do besides fight brutally as usual or spend entire alcohol supply.

"That's a man!"

Suddenly Elfmann screamed and the other guild members cheered. Lucy, Happy, Erza and Mira stared at them in confuse. In the crowd was seen Elfmann raised his glass followed by other members. In the middle of it stood a red-bluish face Juvia. Her face was pale and ashamed at the same time. Lisanna hugged her and said something like an encouragement word. Cana nudge her from the side that makes her more red.

"What are they arguing about this time?" asked Lucy still a bit annoyed and disappointed. Erza shrugged. "Probably something stupid as usual."

"But Juvia isn't usually in the spotlight." Lucy looked closely at the water girl and followed any changes of her expression.

"Oh, maybe because of that. Don't you think so, Erza?" said Mira which greeted with a nod of approval from her fellow S-class mage.

"That?" asked Lucy in confuse. She stared at Erza and Mira demanded an answers from them. But her action interrupted by the arrival of the girl they were talking about.

"Hi, Juvia. You don't look well today. Are you okay?" Lucy and Erza saw the girl called by Mira looked a little pale and stiff.

"H-hai Mira-san. No need to worry. J-Juvia just need a glass of water." Mira smiled and immediately fetch her order. Lucy looked a little worried at her. Not usually the girl who have high confidence in herself looks nervous. Well, except it had something to do with Gray.

Mira handed Juvia a glass of water and she said thank you before left them in silence again. "What happened to her?" asked Lucy. "I know both of you know something. Is it associated with 'that' that you are referring to?"

"Huh?" Mira and Erza looked at each other and then looked at her. "I think so," they said simultaneously that makes Lucy wrinkled her forehead. Erza cleared her throat and looked at her sharply. "Why do you care about it, Lucy?" Lucy did not answer and instead asked for a glass of water to Mira. Why Erza have to ask that? Of course Lucy is concerned because Juvia is one of her friends. Lucy actually really curious to what is 'that' meant by Erza and Mira, but she was not in the mood to argue with them at length.

"Are you sure you want to know, Lucy?" After a few minutes waiting for a reply from Lucy who did not come, Erza asked her once again. The blonde girl who was sipping her drink looked at Erza from the corner of her eye. "I'm not going to force you to say it," she said flatly.

"Well, I think you should have to know this," said Erza. Lucy just nodded slowly and keep drinking. Erza was silent for several seconds before continuing her words. "Juvia will confess her feelings on Gray today." Lucy spontaneously ejects entire water in her mouth. Erza and Mira directly avoids the bursts with agile. The bursts were soaked Happy and and it fish that being eaten.

"L-Lucy! That was very disgusting!" shrieked Erza. Happy soon flying towards it's master and away from Lucy muttering words like 'Lucy who accidentally ejects the water because she hate him' or 'Lucy is always meanie to him' and so on.

"W-what did you just say?!" demanded Lucy ignoring Erza's calls. "What do you mean by Juvia will declare his feelings to Gray!" added Lucy not as a question but a cry of disbelief.

Erza and Mira looked at her confused. Lucy's voice sounded very clear to both of them even in the middle of the noisy guild. Her voice trembled and suggests a combination of disbelief, anger and a little jealous - as she does not receive if Gray will be seized by another woman. That's what Erza and Mira feel of Lucy's voice.

"Um, isn't it clear that Juvia likes Gray?" Mira said carefully. She continued despite Lucy gave her a glare. "You know about it too, don't you?" But Lucy did not answer. She shifted her gaze from Mira and clenched the glass in her hands tightly.

"What is it Lucy? Is there something wrong with that?" asked Mira once again. Lucy looked up and from there Erza and Mira could see her face red with anger.

"Wrong?! Of course there is something wrong with that. Juvia can not express his feelings on Gray today!"

"But why?" Mira asked with innocent. Actually, she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear the blond girl said it herself. Seeing Lucy angry just because hearing someone will declare his feelings to Gray indeed a rare thing and rarely occurs everyday in Mira's life.

"Of course, because Gray doesn't like her. Gray is in love with ... " _me_. Lucy stopped before she could finish her words. She seemed stunned by what's coming out of her own mouth. Mira shook her head disappointed because it's not what she wants to hear from Lucy. Erza gaped - heard that Lucy almost lost control of herself.

"Lucy," Erza called. She is trying to get the attention of those celestial spirit wizard after a few seconds. Lucy shuddered to hear her name being called. Though she did not look at her but Erza knew that she listened. "Is it possible that you're..."

"If I do what?" snapped Lucy.

"Jealous," said Erza and Mira together not bothering of Lucy's tone before. She widened her eyes trying to digest what they had just said.

_Jealous? I am ... jealous? To Juvia and Gray? But .. but ..._

"I-it's not p-possible." Lucy started to deny her own mind and heart. Erza frowned. "Stop denying, Lucy! I knew it from your attitude that you're .. "

"Stop that!" Lucy growled as she gritted her teeth. "I said I was not jealous. Moreover, why should I be jealous of them?" Lucy laughed but it sounds very forced. "I just feel sorry if Juvia rejected. Moreover, if they want to be lovers then go ahead." With that Lucy stood up and end the conversation with Erza and Mira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy sitting on the toilet in the restroom guild. She lifted her legs and buried her head in it. Lucy tried to calm herself from the guild crowd while thinking about what had just happened in the bar earlier.

_"Juvia will confess her feelings on Gray today."_

_"Lucy, is it possible that you're... jealous?"_

Lucy did not want to admit it. But in her heart she knew that she was jealous. But jealous of what and for what she didn't know the answer. Her stomach churned like a great weight dropped on it. And her chest tightened now which makes her hard to breathe.

_But why? Why do I feel this way?_

Lucy felt so selfish. Gray was not hers. If Juvia wanted to express his love for him then Lucy have no right to ban her. Lucy knew that Gray doesn't like Juvia. He just thought of her as a friend. But at a moment came a vision where they both held hands and laughed together as lovers. And it keeps getting her chest numb.

Lucy decides to come out of the restroom and get some fresh air. It's almost 30 minutes she hid inside. She also had to apologize to Mira and Erza of her tone earlier. Lucy walked out and headed to a nearby table where Cana was sitting and drank. "Can I sit down?" asked Lucy. Cana lowered her alcohol barrel and nodded.

"What happened Lucy? You look grim." Lucy just shook her head refusing to talk. Cana looked confused and pull out her cards. "You want me to read your fortune today?" Lucy shook her head once more.

"Well, too bad. Maybe it would be nice like Juvia's fortune today." Hearing that her eyes flew open wide. "What is Juvia's prevision about?" asked Lucy quickly which makes Cana choked. She looked at Lucy for a few seconds before replying, "Well, she asked me to predict her romance and the result was good. She will get someone who loves her in the near future. "

Lucy's eyes widened. So the vision of Juvia and Gray were holding hands and laughing together is not a figment of her imagination. She could see it clearly now. Gray and Juvia are laughing together right in front of her.

In front of her? Wait a minute. Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Her eyes were huge now. Everything is not just a vision. It's real. Gray and Juvia sat together and they're laughing with each other. Lucy had never seen Gray smiled freely like that.

"Oi, Lucy. Are you okay?" asked Cana waving her hand in front of Lucy's eyes that do not blink at all. No response. Cana followed the direction of Lucy's stare and saw Gray and Juvia were sitting side by side. Cana saw Lucy clenched her hands tightly.

"Hm, so its what makes you very sensitive today. You're jealous," Cana is looking towards the couple. "W-What did you say?" asked Lucy - pretending not to hear her.

"It was clearly visible in your face Lucy. If you do not like it you should do something before Gray was captured by Juvia," Cana said with a seriousness.

"I-I do not understand the meaning of what you say."

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. You are very naive or just trying to deny it, huh? Even your face and your heart is saying what you want to say, but your mind dictate your mouth to keep quiet, eh?" Cana gave her a smile. Lucy looked at her lost for word. It seems like Cana hit the right thing in Lucy.

"Follow your heart. If you don't like to see them together, pull Gray back to you instead just sit around here and condemn them. Better act fast," added Cana. Lucy thought about what was Cana said is true. Action is better than just sit in silence and see someone you love sat with another girl.

Wait a minute. Is Lucy just say the word 'love'? Lucy shook her head. That is not possible. Gray is her friend. Her teammate. Her nakama. Is the word 'love' and 'jealous' can be aligned together with 'friend' word?

_Yes, you know that you love him. And yes you are jealous because of it._

_No way. That's impossible_

_Not a chance. No way._

"NO WAY!" Lucy screamed and stood up from her chair. For a moment she locked her eyes with Gray who is focusing his attention on her. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She slumped back into her chair and avoided those deep blue eyes.

"Lucy, you scared me. Actually, what's up with you?" said Cana a little upset that she spilled some of her beer after hearing Lucy's scream.

"Cana what should I do?" Lucy looked at Cana with her eyes slightly glazed. "He promised to meet me in the guild today. But until now he hasn't greeted me at all. And now there is Juvia who wants to take him away. He even sat laughing with her. He had forgotten me. "

Cana laughed at Lucy's fast chatter. But she stopped when she saw the blond girl almost cried. "You really can't be away from him, eh?" Lucy nodded her head very slowly. She knew that she was jealous at the moment and she will not deny it anymore.

"Then stand up from your seat, walk there, and snatch Gray away from Juvia. Quick!" command Cana. She seriously said this to Lucy who just stared at her in disbelief.

"But I. .."

"Sometimes we have to do a first move in order for the man paid his attention toward us, Lucy. You can imitate Juvia who was tireless pursuing Gray." Lucy shuddered at the sound of Juvia and Gray mentioned in one sentence.

"Yes, and regarded me as her toughest rival," murmured Lucy.

"But it's true you're her biggest and toughest rival, right?" Cana is grinning slightly at her. She drew Lucy's arm and took her up from her seat. Lucy who was surprised to see what Cana did to her attempted to revolt. But unfortunately Cana was stronger than her. She dragged her toward the table where Gray and Juvia are sitting.

"Hello, my friends!" Cana greeted the couple. Lucy is still trying to run away, but Cana strengthen her grip on Lucy's arm.

"Yo, Cana. What is it? And why did you drag Lucy with you?" Hearing Gray notice her, Lucy turns red. There is no way to escape now. Gray and Juvia are aware of her existence. Cana gave a very big smile to him.

"What is Lucy doing here?" Juvia asked with an extremely cold tone in Lucy's ear. Juvia was actually going to say her feelings, but Cana and Lucy comes at a very appropriate - or not appropriate for Juvia- time.

"Oh, Lucy wants to talk about something to you, Gray," Cana said in teasing tone. Lucy tried to close her eyes praying for someone to help her this time. Anyone can help her now. Erza? Natsu? Even Happy.

Gray raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy who was turning her back on them. "What is it Lucy?" asked Gray.

"N-nothing." Lucy answered quickly and release Cana's grip. She was half way out of her attempt to escape before stopping at the words that made her eyes widened in horror.

"She missed you, Gray."

"W-what?!" Gray, Juvia and Lucy who were immediately turned around shocked in disbelief. Cana pulled Lucy's arm again and pushed her for sitting next to Gray. "CANA!" protested Lucy.

"Is that right Lucy?" Juvia's body had turned into water and ready to throw it to Lucy.

"I never say that! Cana what the hell are you talking about?!" Lucy pointed her finger to Cana - furious with what she had said. Gray stared at Cana asked for an explanation while she just smiled mischievously.

"Lucy has always been an obstacle between both Gray-sama and Juvia. So now Lucy admitted that she also likes Gray-sama, huh? You can't because Gray-sama belongs to Juvia now," growled Juvia who was controlled by her jealousy at Lucy.

"W-What? You've said it already?" said Lucy didn't believe. Juvia smiled coldly at her. "Yes."

"Say what?" Gray asked.

"Apparently not." Lucy sighed with relief. She didn't know why she'd do that, but she felt like she was about to lose Gray. Juvia still showed no expression. "Juvia'd said it every day."

"Unfortunately Gray never mind you," Lucy said.

"It's better than just sit around and don't know their own feelings all this time," Juvia said sarcastically.

"Are you talking about me, Miss?" Lucy muttered emphasize the word 'miss' during the speech.

"Oh, so Lucy was feeling offended. Sorry about that." Juvia said without regret.

"Your face does not indicate guilt." Lucy now folded her arms. Gray and Cana saw a cold conversation between two girls. They are looking confused.

"Oh yeah? Juvia will not apologize then."

"It's better than pretending to apologize," said Lucy quickly.

"Actually, what are they talking about?" Gray whispered to Cana who is now standing right behind him.

"I don't know I didn't follow," lied Cana. Actually she just wanted to avoid the conflict - more or less caused by her.

"Lucy will regret it when Juvia is confessing her feelings!" Threatened Juvia.

"He will reject you." Lucy replied casually.

"Oh yeah? You read his mind or something?" asked Juvia who was beginning to wonder.

"I know his feeling." Lucy said quietly. She did know Gray's feeling on her. He even said it yesterday and what he was saying still rings on Lucy's mind until today.

"Lucy may know Gray-sama's feeling. But Lucy is not his!" cried Juvia increasingly frustrated with this fight. Gray began to understand the situation shuddered when Juvia said that Lucy is not his. It is true that Lucy was not his and that will never happen. It's just a fantasy he has in mind. But Lucy means the world to Gray. She was everything to him even though she is often hurt his feelings.

"Just so you know Gray will reject you because he actually lo..."

"Lucy!" Gray stood up from his chair and interrupted her speech. He knew what would Lucy say. Lucy almost screamed his secret that he likes her. If the whole guild knows maybe he will die instantly because of the humiliation of rejection by Lucy for many times.

Gray grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Didn't you want to say something to me? Lets talk outside. It's too crowded here. I'm leaving first, Juvia, Cana!" With that they walked out leaving the guild.

"Hey, Gray! I can walk by myself! Gray! Let me go!" Lucy tried to rebel but still can not let go of Gray's tight grip. Unfortunately fate today. First Cana now Gray. Maybe she should get plenty of exercise in order to be stronger than they are when things like this happen again.

"Gray let me go! You hurt me!" cried Lucy. Gray stopped at the edge of the canal where Lucy used to walk. He immediately let go of her hand. "What were you thinking, you idiot! Don't just grab and drag me out of the guild that hard! It hurts you know!" lectures Lucy who was stroking her sore arm.

"Lucy, what exactly you wanna do back there?" asked Gray. Lucy looked up after heard Gray's very cold tone. "What do you mean?" said Lucy.

"You! What do you think by saying that I would refuse Juvia just because you know how I feel, huh?" Gray looked at her sharply. Lucy jumped at Gray's raised tone.

"Why? You will accept her feeling, huh?" asked Lucy back. She felt hurt inside when she said that.

"That's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business! Just yesterday I heard that you love me and now look at you, you're going to accept another girl's feelings, huh?" snapped Lucy.

"What! I've been told you that I've given up my feeling to you! Is it wrong if I move on to another heart?" Gray said with the same tone as Lucy.

"Liar! You think I didn't hear your babbling about me when I was sick yesterday, huh? You hypocrite Gray. You always lie to yourself!" Gray was like getting a hard slap at his face after heard it. Lucy heard his second confession. And she's just take it as a nonsense babbling?

"Fine! Then what? You're also not going to accept my feeling, right? So what should I do? Should I have to wait and see continuously from a distance, huh? Do I have to continue to see you and Natsu hugging each other and forgetting about me being there? Now who's crafty here!" Lucy slapped him hard. He grimaced and held his stinging left cheek.

"You're right. I will never accept you. I think you are the kindest person I've ever met. Even better than Natsu. But it turns out I was wrong. Do you think just because you always being there and help me will make me fall in love with you! You're wrong mister. Because IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! "Lucy cried mightily. She does not care if people see her like a crazy person yelling in the street to a man who had just slapped by her.

"You never care about my feelings, huh? Glad to hear it then," Gray murmured softly. With her face red with angry emotion, Lucy looked at the man in front of her. His face is looking down. Lucy could not read his expression because he hid his eyes behind his bangs. Then Lucy saw him grinning slightly.

Gray walked up to Lucy. He thrust his face to Lucy who still can not see his eyes and read his expression at that time. Lucy knew what he will do. She wanted to escape but could not. Her legs were stiff and can not be moved. Gray lifted her chin and leaned forward. He closed his eyes and tilted his heads a little. He pressed his lips against Lucy gently. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it feels like forever for both of them. He poured all of his feelings on it for the last time. Gray then kiss her forehead before take a step back and said something that made Lucy frozen in place.

"I'm sorry if I ever believe that you care about me." With that Gray walked away from her life and leaving Lucy alone on the street.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>an : WOAAAAAH WOAAAAAAH ! **

**Wait a minute. What is going on here ? Did I write all of this?**

**OMG! Looks like my evil side takes over once again in this story. **

**Huufft. So what happens next? *Ruffled my hair* *confused***

**Just wait for it then.**

**time to reply your review :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Special Agent Kitty: **Thank you so much because you love my story. In the next few chapters I hope there will be more Gralu moments :) You know, I'm happy to make you feel many emotion when you read this.

Btw, keep reading and love you :)

**X3M King12:** Yay chapter 9 for you , darling :) enjoy and thanks for reading: D

**AsariCZ: **Yay thanks for the review :) and this chapter 9 is special for you too :)

**Serena Fallenheart: T**hank you for your advice Serena :D I like the idea of showing Juvia in this chapter. I think it's good enough to make Lucy aware of her feelings. Maybe there will be a Nalu moment also in the upcoming chapter. Love you and keep reading :)

**Gralu: **Forgive me because I'm always bad with Gray. But thanks for always reviewing :)

** .se: **Thank you so much because you like the story. That means a lot to me. Hehehe. Keep reading and well hopefully this and the next chapter would be better.

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers and followers.**

**Thank you, minna \\\^0^/**

**petitewinsy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHANCE**

**Special Thanks to:**

**desandted:** I guess I can't answer your question either :p I feel sorry for both of them maybe.

**pluntz:** eventually update hopefully you enjoy it.

**xiFairyTail:** thank you so much because you like my story :)

**sterdnert:** I know that sooner or later there will be someone who says that he/she hates my Lucy. I hope to make her character better. Thanks by the way and keep reading :)

**GraLu:** hm, don't accept Juvia, eh? Just wait and see what will happen next, dear *evil smirk*

**Serena Fallenheart :** Pity Gray :( I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Hopefully this chapter is not too disappointing either. I don't have much idea lately. *slapmyself*

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X:** Yeay, thank you. Please enjoy chapter 10 :)

**Le'CarolinnaXannej421:** Wow you always make an interesting review, Rin-chan. And your vision were great. I can consider it for the next few chapters maybe. Thanks :)

**Guest:** Thank you and enjoy :D

**PrincesxMystery:** Finally, I'm updating this story. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - New Found Feelings<strong>

Natsu runs with ease while carrying groceries Mira deposit. This is the punishment from Master as Natsu almost destroy the guild again in his last fight with other members - of course the punishment is given for him because he is the one who started the fight (as always). Happy doesn't even want to accompany him this time. It chosed to stay in the guild with Lucy.

Talking about Lucy, lately she filled his mind. There was no denying that Lucy is an attractive girl. Stupid Natsu because he barely realized it now. Not just she has a pretty face, Lucy also has a sexy body. While her personality is kinda weird, but that's what made her even more attractive. For Natsu, Lucy was perfect. She is beautiful both outside and inside.

And without knowing it, he fell in love with her.

But he didn't know if this is actually his true feelings or is this just a side effect caused by accidental kiss between him and Lucy. He had to ask someone, but to whom? The only people who he considered as comfortable to talk with is Lisanna. Indeed Natsu promised to tell who he likes to her, but he can't bear to tell Lisanna about his new found feeling toward Lucy.

_Uh, I hate it when I don't know what to do!_

Natsu sighed inwardly. He continued the journey to the guild. But on the way there he stopped immediately when he saw Lucy. Pleased to see her, Natsu tried to say hello but again he stopped doing things because he saw someone who was with the girl.

_Gray._ _What is he doing with Lucy?_

Natsu clenched his hands in disgust. Again the ice boy managed to spend a time together with Lucy without his knowledge. And this makes him very furious. Natsu moves his body to get close to them. Natsu narrowed his eyes when he saw Lucy do something on Gray's face.

_Wait, did Lucy just slap Gray? What did the ice boy do to deserve a slap from her, huh?_

Natsu is hiding behind a big tree that was near where they stood. Vaguely he heard that Lucy shout something out to Gray, and vice versa. The girl's face looks red because of anger. However, Natsu can't see Gray's expression from his hiding place. All he saw was his back that looks tense.

"... you're wrong mister. Because IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Natsu heard Lucy shout out her anger and make people who were wandering around look at her quizzically.

_What will never happen?_ _What are they arguing about?_

Natsu looked at Gray's stiff back is going limp instantly. His face was looking down in despair. He couldn't hear what Gray's answer - if he even answered at that time. Lucy was still glaring at the man in front of her. Lucy sometimes can be quite daunting. Probably its a bad idea to unite Lucy and Erza as a team. They can kill Natsu and Gray anytime they want to. He shuddered just to think about it.

Natsu quickly cleared his mind when he saw Gray walking toward Lucy. He can't see it clearly behind the tree but from Lucy's shock expression he can tell what really happened. And he couldn't believe what he saw now.

"G-gray... L-Lucy... k-kisss ?!" Natsu stammered softly.

Almost in instant he wanted to jump out from his hiding place and pulled Gray away from Lucy. But he couldn't do it all because in seconds Gray turned around and walked away leaving Lucy alone. Natsu peeked out from behind the tree and he could clearly see Gray's face at that time.

Angry. Sad. Dissapointed.

Natsu rubbed his eyes with one hand that is not holding the shopping bag. "Seriously, what happened with the two?"

Then Natsu looked at Lucy who slumped on the edge of the river at that time. "Do not tell me that Lucy actually crying. Gray I'll kill you if that's really happening!"

Natsu quickly out from behind the tree and walked over to Lucy. He tried to hide the fact that he saw what was going on between them. He didn't know what they were arguing about. He didn't know why they fight. But Natsu knew that there was a bad feeling in his heart. Hurt. That's what he felt, but for the sake of Lucy, he would hide it now.

"Hey, Lucy ..."

.

.

Lucy slumped on the edge of the river. What had she done? Once again she pushes Gray away from her life. The only person who is brave enough to say that he loves her. The only person who despite being rejected by Lucy but didn't stop to take care and love her.

Isn't that what Lucy wanted all along? Someone who sincerely loves her. Then why did she push him away? Is it because of Natsu? Is it because of her love for Natsu who is beginning to fade away?

Lately, Lucy begins to wonder her own feelings. For some reason since she was starting to spent more time with Gray, she never thought of Natsu. Does her feelings for Natsu isn't like what she imagined before? She can't answer it.

But she knew one thing for sure this time that she has a feeling for a certain ice mage. She can't tell Gray about this because she isn't sure about her feelings for Natsu either. She didn't want Gray to think that he was only a substitute for Natsu. She didn't want to have double feelings when she tells it to him.

_I love you, Gray... but I screwed up my chance._

Lucy puts her finger on her lips. His kiss is like ecstasy for her. It felt hot the moments when he put his lips around her, but it turns out to be cold when he let go. She wants more. She needs more. She needs Gray.

"He will not be back ..." Lucy whispered to herself. She was very confident that Gray will not return to her side after what she did today.

"I'm alone now and he will not be back ..." Lucy wanted to pull out her laments. She wanted to cry out loud. But there is no tears coming out of her eyes as if Gray freeze it. She could not breathe. Her mind was blank. And she can't do anything other than sitting here in silent.

"Hey Lucy ..."

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu standing in front of her with his usual smile. For a few seconds they just looked at each other. No one moved. No one spoke.

Nothing. That was Lucy felt about him. Usually, Lucy always happy when she sees Natsu. Usually her heart would beat faster than usual when she looks in his eyes. But for now there is nothing.

"Natsu, where have you been?" asked Lucy who was curious to see the dragon slayer in front of him isn't in the guild earlier. Natsu raised his shopping bag and showed it to Lucy who just nodded in understanding. "Master punish you again?" added Lucy, smiling at him.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed. For some reason he was very nervous being in front of Lucy today. His presumption were mistaken when he thought Lucy was crying. And he's already thinking of ways to comfort her.

However, looking into her eyes, he could see the sadness and emptiness in it even though she smiled at him. This makes Natsu even more curious about what's going on. What exactly is the relationship between Gray and Lucy? They look very close but very far too. Is there something going on between them without Natsu's knowledge?

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Natsu already know the answer but he just wanted to open up a conversation with this girl.

"Well, I'm just enjoying the scenery here," she said.

"But it does not seem so," murmured Natsu.

"Uh, what?"

"Um, nothing. Let's get into the guild." Natsu offered his hand for Lucy to take and lifted her up from where she sat. Lucy shook her head after that. "I'm going home Natsu. There is no great mission in the guild lately."

"Mission? You want to do a mission alone?" asked Natsu in disbelief.

"I don't know. But I wanted to try." Natsu pouted at her.

"Hey, we're a team. Aren't we always on a mission together?" whined Natsu. He didn't believe that Lucy want to go on a mission alone _if any good mission in guild._ He didn't underestimate Lucy. He knew that Lucy is a powerful wizard. But there's no harm in it to bring a friend who can help you, right? Instead of doing all the job alone.

"C'mon Natsu, I'm not as weak as everyone imagine," said Lucy bitterly. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the dragon slayer.

"That's not what I mean. While you're forced to carry out the mission alone, I'm sure Erza would drag me and Gray to catch up with you. You made us worry. Not because you're weak but because we were afraid you'd get hurt._" Because I'm afraid something will happen to you._ But Natsu just said the last part on his heart and mind.

Lucy sighed. "I guess I can't go without you follow me, eh?" Natsu smiled and shook his head.

"Take it easy Luce. Me and Happy will find a great mission for the three of us. We'll let you know as soon as we find it," added Natsu. Lucy just smiled at him. "All right. I would be waiting for you." Natsu nodded. Lucy said goodbye to him to go home and Natsu going back into the guild.

"Natsu ..." Lucy calling Natsu who is halfway to the guild. The man in question turned around and looked at her quizzically. "Thank you." Lucy waved at him and Natsu waved back at her. "Be careful, Luce."

.

.

Meaningless. Waste of time.

_"You're right._ _I will never accept you._ _I think you're the kindest person I've ever met._ _Even better than Natsu._ _But it turns out I was wrong._ _Do you think just because you always being there and help me will make me fall in love with you!_ _You're wrong mister._ _Because IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! "_

The words were still ringing in his ears until now. All that he did for Lucy isn't matter for her. He was no one to Lucy. Gray growl upset and slammed the door.

He felt foolish when he's letting out his feelings again toward Lucy when she was sick. Without Gray realized she heard him back then. Now, he promised himself that was the last time he did something stupid.

Gray lay down on the couch without bothering to take off his shoes. He was too tired and no longer concerned about everything around him. Gray closed his eyes trying to calm his mind.

"I promise I will forget you, Lucy. I promise to forget this stupid feeling. I promise I will not bother you anymore. And I promise I will forget my love for you." Gray mumbled before falling asleep on the couch. "Because as you said _it will never happen _between us_."_

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>a  n:** Sorry its just a short chapter. Hope it can satisfy you.

I don't know why but while writing this I almost cried. I write this with tears in my eyes so please be nice to me.

Sob sob.

See you in the next chapter. Update quickly if you leave a review for this story.

HEHEHEHE ^.^

Ciao,

petitewinsy :)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHANCE**

**a/n:** Hoaa.. I really want to thank all of you for your support on this story. I was thrilled to see wonderful reviews from all of you :) sorry not to mention you one by one but its already evening and I'm kinda sleepy. Yosh, time to go to the story. Hope you enjoy !

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Beach, Shout, and Love<strong>

Lucy walked down the beach alone. She was wearing her new red bikini that looks good on her porcelain skin with a blend of red slippers to match. Lucy and her guildmates are now in the middle of their holiday, trying to enjoy the beach in this stinging hot sun.

In the distance she could see the big waves chasing each other. Getting to the shore, the waves are getting smaller and wet Lucy's feet. The blond girl sitting on the sand and bending both her knees up. She folded her hands on it to prop up her chin, looking at the sea water that can calm her soul.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time today. Two months have passed since the last time she spoke with Gray. Now the young man is getting closer to Juvia – see could see it now – Juvia always follows Gray wherever he went and the young man seemed not to mind it.

That made her more jealous is the fact when they were playing beach volleyball, Gray prefers to team up with Juvia than Lucy and Natsu. Actually it's because of the argument between Natsu and Gray so Erza makes decision on separating them. But the fight continues until a supposed to be relaxing volleyball game turned out into bloody battle between the two. And Lucy must accept the result of her two beloved friend's fight.

**Flashback**

"Say it again if you dare, ice-freak!" Natsu shouted loudly while hitting the ball over Gray – who swiftly turn away and accidentally the ball landed on Bixlow who stood right behind him.

One by one the member of their team withdrew from the game – thanks to a vicious throw from both of the opposite mages. Gray grinned wickedly towards Natsu. Initially, each team consist of five people and Erza as a referee. Gray was in a team with Fried, Bixlow, Evergreen and Juvia while Natsu with Lucy, Mira, Elfmann and Gajeel.

"You throw in what direction, squinty eyes?!" teased Gray who throwed away the ball straight to salamander's face that makes him fall on his butt.

Natsu stood up, trembling with anger. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, GRAY!" Natsu kicked the ball that is now on fire to Gray's direction. With ease, the boy freeze the ball and kick back towards Natsu's team and hit Elfmann.

"Take that, you loser!" shouted Gray.

"Huh, who's the loser here? You're standing alone in there while I'm still having Lucy as my last partner. HA HA HA," Natsu guffaw that makes Gray's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Lucy's face flushed and look silently in Gray's direction.

It's true that Gray's whole teammates is already out by Natsu's ball that hit them, leaving only the ice mage alone. From the number of players can be assured that team Natsu could dominate the game. However, Lucy isn't sure of that. Gray can throw the ball at her any time – if he wanted to. Whether it is just her feeling or not, Gray never directed any one of his death throw toward Lucy. She didn't know for sure but she feels like Gray didn't want to hurt her or just ignored her on the entire game?

"I don't get it. What is your definition about volleyball exactly?! For Pete's sake this is like dodgeball. And you guys are freakin' brutal!" said Lucy in annoyance seeing both of her friends fighting like a child again.

"Tell that to both of them, Lucy!" yelled Elfmann. He was a little upset because Gray kicked him out of the game.

"Why isn't Erza do something?" asked Mira. They saw Erza watch the two boys silently with a scary grin on her face. "I-I think she enjoyed it," said Bixlow who received several nods from the boys 'victims'.

"All right. This time I'll kick you out from there, princess! GET READY!" Natsu turned on his heel and kicking the ball hard with his other foot. Lucy tried to step back from them. She saw them throwing fire ball – then turn into ice ball – then into fire again – and so on. Lucy doesn't know which one is more painful when hit by one in between.

"Both of you please stop this stupid game!" Lucy screamed but no one listen. Natsu and Gray hit the ball simultaneously and it drifted away into the sky until...

BRAK !

Lucy looked over at the fallen chair with horror. "E-erza f-falls o-out of chair... Oh no, they are completely dead!" Lucy tried to escape from their death stage. But it seems like she got unlucky because she was dragged into their quarrel. Erza throw the ball with all of her power towards the culprits. Natsu and Gray huddled together in fear. But in the end, it flew in the wrong direction and hit Lucy's face who was standing behind Natsu and Gray – who had been successfull in avoided the ball.

"These idiots are never change!" Makarov muttered, shaking his head.

**End of Flashback**

"Why is it always me?" Lucy rubbed her forehead that is still sore. Sometimes she wished that Natsu, Gray, and Erza could sit down and just play together like normal people. But she feels it would only happen in her dream.

Lucy sighed again. How long has she takes in sitting here, daydreaming? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Or an hour? She didn't know.

Lucy stood up and made her way along the shore and away from her friends. She wasn't in the mood to join them playing sand beach, swimming, eating barbeque and got drunk. She just wants to be alone at this time.

.

"Huh, I do really hate the heat!" Gray sitting under a beach umbrella while fanning. Even with his stripping habits, he could still feel the sun burn all over his body.

"Gray-sama are you feeling alright? Want Juvia to get you something? Juice, perhaps?" asked Juvia while blushing and trying to stand closer to Gray.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Although Gray said so, he could feel his body melted in the sun. This is one of his weaknesses – maybe because he was an ice mage. It's not like he hate the beach. He trully likes the beach as a place to relax, but not with the heat.

"Um, if that so then what about a massage? Or maybe both Juvia and Gray-sama could go somewhere to be alone – just the two of us..." Gray didn't hear what Juvia said when he saw the figure of his favourite blond girl walking alone on the beach shore.

_Lucy._

She looks beautiful today. Well, she always do. Everyday. But she was perfect in her red bikini now. Honestly if Gray doesn't have feelings for her, he would still choose Lucy as a girl who caught most of his attention at the moment.

It had been so long since the last time he spoke to her. They both trying to avoid each other, even though people do not realize it. But thanks for it that Gray could forget his feelings for Lucy. It's still there, but not as big as before. He was confident enough that he can forget anything about her – but he is still trying to remain as her friend.

But is that really what he wanted?

He is Gray Fullbuster. He was from Fairy Tail and he wasn't someone who gave up so easily. So why now he was acting like that? What is it that holding him back for fighting his love?

_At least that's what Lucy wanted, right?_ _Besides I don't have feelings for her anymore._

Gray kept his eyes on her and watch her walking in the shore until she stopped right in a straight line from his view. Lucy turned around and quickly they locked eyes with each other. Gray can't read Lucy's face today. What was she thinking about? Who is she looking at? Could it be him? Or is it that Natsu who is likely hiding somewhere near Gray?

Lucy broke her eye contact with Gray and turned back to the sea. He saw her sitting quietly and playing with the sand at her feet.

Gray argued with his own mind and heart. He wanted to go down there and accompany her. But it wasn't possible. He supposed to forget about her. He has had little success in it. He didn't even get jealous when Lucy is going out with Natsu a few weeks ago. In fact, he heard rumors that the two are 'likely' to go on a date.

But still...

Gray stood up and unconsciously he proceed slowly toward the girl.

"Gray-sama..." whispered Juvia who saw the young man whom she loves then most walked away from her toward her biggest rival in love. Juvia has known it since the first time she met Gray. She knows that he fell in love with Lucy, that's why she considered Lucy as her rival. Juvia was hoping to change his feelings all this time. But she feels like she can't replace Lucy in Gray's heart. Even after two month she felt that she has a greater chance to have Gray as he began to move away from Lucy. But in the end, she was wrong.

.

'**I MISS YOU'. **Lucy wrote the sentences in capital letters with her index finger on the sand.

"I miss you. I really do ..." murmured Lucy. She buried her face in her palms. Is Gray still mad at her? Did he hate her now? Should Lucy go to him and apologize? But how? It's been two months ...

"Are you okay?" Lucy widened her eyes when she heard a deep masculine voice that isn't foreign for her. She must be imagining things again. During this months she had always dreamed about Gray came to her and asking if she was alright.

"It's just a dream ..." Lucy muttered again.

"What dream?" There's definitely his voice. Could it be ...

Lucy looked up and saw Gray was standing next to her and looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"G-gray!" Lucy said softly.

"Hi."

No one spoke to each other after that. Lucy felt uncomfortable in silence. She had to say something. She glanced and saw Gray squint his eyes and read what Lucy had written in the sand. Lucy's face flushed immediately. Quickly she stood up on it and was trying to remove it with her feet.

"Well, it's a – " Lucy stroked her hair nervously. She attempted a hearty laugh at Gray's flat expression. "Um, actually it's just a ..."

"I know," said Gray simply.

"Y-you k-know?" Lucy's heart beat faster. Is Gray knew that Lucy miss him? Does he feel the same way?

"Yeah ... I thought you just got to play volleyball with him. Oh, maybe an hour ago is a long time for you that can makes you miss Natsu so easily, eh?" asked Gray with a huge grin – without contrived – to Lucy.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

"N-natsu?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. Aren't you miss him?" asked Gray back, who began to feel uncomfortable with the strangeness between them.

_Tell him that you miss him, Lucy._ _You miss Gray, not Natsu._

"Actually, I m-miss y-yyyyy ..." Lucy tried to open her mouth to say 'you' but it doesn't come out.

"Why are you so nervous like that?" asked Gray again who raised an eyebrow in confussion. "Don't be so shy and hesitate to say it, Luce. It was natural if you miss your boyfriend, right?"

"W-what? B-boyfriend?" asked Lucy in disbelief. _What is he talking about all this time?_

"Well, I haven't been talking to you for long. I heard from some people that you - um, go out with him ..." said Gray nervously. For a while they just stopped talking and no one dared to interrupt this silence. But Gray adds sincerely without forced to Lucy, "Congratulations."

"W-what do you mean, Gray?" asked Lucy who increasingly don't understand the direction of this conversation. What she knew is that she wasn't Natsu's girlfriend. Indeed, she had a date with him a few times during last month, but no word stating that they are an official couple now. And Lucy knows that the one whom she really missed the most is not Natsu, but Gray.

"Lucy, if you really miss him you should tell him what you feel. If you just write it here then your feeling is not going to get to him," said Gray. Lucy looked at the man in front of him. He is still with a look that can make any girl do anything for him as usual. Nothing has changed from him one bit but he was more cheerful these past few days.

"Is that what you think?" asked Lucy who bowed her head. She felt when Gray away from her instead of sad he looks more cheerful. Now Lucy realized that she was one of the people whom makes Gray sad. And knowing the fact was hurting her inside.

"Yep. Oh, maybe you could shout out what you want to say from here so that the idiot could hear it from you." Lucy looked at Gray who was smiling again at her.

"Shout out as if yelling at the ocean?" asked Lucy carefully.

"Yeah, you could try that. Someone told me before when you're too embarassed to admit your feelings for someone, you can just cry it out to the ocean so it can be your mediator to deliver your feelings." For a few minutes Lucy just looked at him quizzically before she gives him her beautiful wide smile. Gray seemed to give a brilliant idea in Lucy's mind. She turned around and face the sea. She put her hands on the side of her mouth ready to yell hard and spend all of her breath.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked confused in tow.

"Doing what you just tell me to do." Lucy said cheerfully.

"Uh, seriously?" asked Gray and Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"Make sure you hear it, okay?" Lucy pleaded.

"Huh?" Gray looked at her back and getting more confused by her attitude. He saw Lucy took a deep breath and be ready to release it in a few seconds.

_One_

_Two_ (Gray unconsciously counting)

_Three_

_Four_

_..._

**"I REALLY MISS YOU, GRAY FULLBUSTER. I REALLY DO. SO, DO YOU HEAR IT NOW?"**

"You were an idiot Gray for not realizing it. Or do you just refuse to realize it, huh?" asked Lucy, shaking - which makes Gray widened his eyes.

Lucy's voice echoed throughout the beach and make everyone stop their activities in instant. Almost all people around the beach have their jaw dropped on the ground hearing what Lucy said. She is yelling. At the ocean. Stating that she missed Gray so much. And hoping that the boy who was standing close behind her hear it. They saw the pair standing at the seashore in amazement. Lucy, the girl that just shout, stood there shaking and panting breathlessly. And Gray stood stiffly behind her.

"L-Lucy ..." Not finished saying what he wants to say, Gray quickly catch Lucy's body that jumped and hugged him tightly. She was sobbing with her face flushed and hide it in Gray's chest. During this month she couldn't pull out any tears from her eyes. It may be true if Gray freeze the tears. She has no proof but when she was in Gray's arm again, the tears were flowing endlessly and soaked his broad naked chest.

"So, did you hear it?" whispered Lucy between her tears. "I really miss you, Gray. I really do all this time when you leave me alone." Gray just stood there, holding her body to support her weight on him. Truth to be told, he didn't know what to say.

"And do you know what I'm aware of all this time?" Lucy looked up and Gray could see the tears makes her eyes redden.

"_I love you, Gray_ ..." Lucy whispered.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n :** So? Lucy declares her love, eh? Wew, what about Natsu? And Juvia? Then ... the most important thing is how Gray Fullbuster would react? Be patient guys. I'll update it next week. And for now, thanks for reading :D

**Ciao,**

**petitewinsy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Fifty fifty<strong>

**"I REALLY MISS YOU, GRAY FULLBUSTER.** **I REALLY DO.** **SO, DO YOU HEAR IT NOW? "**

Juvia stood just to hear what Lucy was shouting. Since Gray left her to meet Lucy, the water mage does not take her eyes off from the two of them. Even from the distance she could see it clearly, Lucy's expression when she saw Gray.

Sad? Regret? Or is it happy? Juvia can't explain with words. She saw them talking, Lucy stammered and Gray remained calm in front of her. Oh, how she was hoping that she is the one in front of Gray now. But that just happened in her dream. What makes Juvia more surprise along with other people around her is the fact Lucy said about her feelings.

They don't know what happened with them. But Juvia knows.

"Lucy, how dare you say that after what you did to Gray-sama!" Juvia clenched her fist in anger.

Her hobby of following Gray wherever he is, makes her knows what Gray had been going through. Pain. That was she felt when she heard Gray expressed his love for the first time. Juvia almost drowned Lucy with her magic after learning that Lucy rejected him. But she kept the thought aside when she started to get excited again that maybe, a single maybe, she has a chance with him again.

But right now, she really wanted to make Lucy has a piece of her magic. Her elements is right in front of her now. She is more powerfull. She wanted to drown Lucy into the sea.

_If only she can do that thing._

"But Juvia knows if Juvia did that, then Gray-sama will be sad," whispered Juvia who moved away to leave the beach when she saw Lucy hugs Gray.

.

.

"He missed Gray, huh?" Natsu gritted his teeth and clenching his hands hard trying to control his anger.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asked Happy are anxious to see it master.

"Darn you, Gray!" shouted Natsu who moved fast directly to the couple on the edge of the beach. From the distance, Erza looked at them trying not to interfere. The problem must be settled just between the tree of them. But if Natsu is out of control, Erza ensure herself to mediate the fight. She just did not want to lose the two boys who is she regarded as her own brothers.

.

.

_"I love you, Gray ..."_

The words buzzed in his head repeatedly. Gray could not believe what he had just heard. Is it a dream? What's the world playing tricks again with him? What is standing in front of him is really Lucy?

"You're kidding, right?" Gray said with a little forced laugh that he has made. "You would not really love me, do you? Maybe that's the sun effect playing a trick on your head, Luce."

"Gray, why do you say that? I really seriou –"

Before Lucy can complete her words, they heard a familiar voice from behind. "Darn you, Gray!" Gray spun around and immediately met with a fist. Without have a time to evade, he felt a strong blow on his jaw that threw him out and fell into the water. Lucy and people's eyes widened in shock.

"N-natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy ran toward Gray that sat himself up while holding his sore jaw. Lucy could see the red liquid came out of his mouth. Natsu must hit him very hard.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" cried Gray with his face showed that he was angry. Everyone is now looking at the three of them with interest. It's rare to see the two male mages fight with a reason. And now they could see that both of them are fighting for Lucy.

"What are you doing with this fool, Lucy?" asked Natsu. Lucy's body trembling when she heard a thunderous sound from the salamander.

"I just ..."

"You just what, huh? Shout out to the world that you miss him?" Natsu shouted, pointing toward Gray. Lucy are upset with his tone finally stood up and stared at him angrily.

"What's your problem?! I tell him that because Gray is my friend. It's not a big deal!" snapped Lucy.

_Friend?_ Gray looked at Lucy.

"Oh, just a friend. Is that true? I think after this you'll scream your love to this stupid exhibitionist!" Natsu growled. Lucy's eyes widened. How can Natsu knows about it? Natsu, the naive and dense dragon slayer. How in the world Natsu can hear the three words that she told Gray in whisper? Is dragon slayer's hearing that sharp?

"You ..." She opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't know what to say to him.

"You'd better behave yourself, Natsu." Gray rose and crossed his arms in anger. He would not let Natsu shouted to Lucy again. "If she said that she loves me, then what are you gonna do?" challenged Gray that makes Lucy turned to him quickly.

"So it's true, huh?" asked Natsu; grinning coldly. The red magic circle came out around his fists that indicate he would seriously beat Gray now. The ice mage looked at him calmly before took his position. Everyone gasped in disbelief. They can saw a cold mist around Gray's hands. The hot air became cold instantly.

In a second, they still saw the two mages were standing facing each other, preparing for the first attack. But in the next second, they are beating each other and throws magic respectively.

"Both of you stop it right now!" Erza's voice boomed in the whole beach that makes people instantly hide and shelter theirselves because of fear. Erza came and brandishing her swords in the direction of the two male mages. Both Natsu and Gray stops, eliminating their magic circle, but looked at each other with hatred.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" asked Erza coldly. "Since when did you two fight with force if to kill one another?" Erza could see that the fight is different than usual. Natsu and Gray did fight a lot, but they rarely use their magic power. Erza could tell that this time was a serious fight, and inevitably she had to mediate them. At least she feels responsible when things that are not desirable to the two young men happened.

Natsu throwing his face away and tried not to look at Erza. He was very angry at the moment. There is fire in his chest that if not removed quickly, he does not know what will happen to him.

Jealous. Natsu knew that word and now is experiencing it. Since he realized his feelings for Lucy, Natsu became more protective of her. They've gone out on a date a few times before, doesn't it means something? How is it possible she could have feelings for another man, and in the same time go on a date with him?

Gray only looked towards Natsu with empty stares. He saw how his friend was angry. Erza still glaring daggers at both of them. Lucy who had been silent the whole time trying to open her mouth. At least this is her fault.

"Natsu, why are you acting like this?" murmured Lucy, but what she says does not escape from her friends hearing.

"Tell me the truth, Luce. You like this guy, right?" Natsu pointed his finger at Lucy then at Gray, looking sharply. Gray and Erza watch in silent and wait for a reply, while Lucy just looked down at her feet.

"I thought so. How stupid I am. I think you go out with me because you have the same feeling for me. You really ... UKH! I can not believe this!" Natsu growled.

"You really are stupid, Natsu!" said Lucy bitterly. Three of the strongest team member now have their attention focus on her. "You're a fool for not realizing what I've been feeling. Yes, I love Gray. But do you know that I love you? Did you know that I have always liked you until now? Have you ever realized my feelings for you so far? I loved you long before I have this feeling for Gray," Lucy snapped.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu and Gray together. Natsu's voice was a mix of shock and disbelief. He doesn't know that Lucy has a feeling for him too, long before she is falling for Gray. While Gray, he felt like Lucy is toying with him right now.

"I ..."

"You said you like me? But why do you also like this guy?" asked Natsu; interupting Lucy. Gray looked at her curiously. He felt betrayed now.

"I do not know. It is a lie if I didn't have feelings for you, Natsu. From the first time we met, you're always there for me. But Gray did the same too. When you're starting to distance yourself because .. because of L-Lisanna, Gray tried to console me. You know how much it hurts to see the person you love with someone else, huh?" She burst into tears once again.

"This should not happen. You can't love two people at once, Lucy. You have to choose between us," said Natsu.

"N-no way!" Lucy felt she could not breathe. She couldn't choose one of them. Indeed she did not know who she wants to choose. She loves Gray now, but she could not abandon her feelings to Natsu.

"Fine! It's up to you then because I don't care with you anymore, Lucy!" Natsu kicks the sand in Lucy's direction and walked away.

"NATSU!" Lucy looked at his retreated figure. She never saw Natsu so angry before – except when he is in a fight or see his friends injured. Natsu was never angry with Lucy. In fact this may be the first time she had a fight with him.

Gray saw the back of his friend who had left them. Erza also stared at him. This is the first time they saw Natsu so emotional, because of a girl. And she's not just any type of girl. She is Lucy - a girl who occupies almost the entire heart of Gray - the girl who now has the same feeling for two different men.

Gray looked at Lucy with her body trembled violently. Whether it was anger, tears, or – he doesn't know. Gray can not describe how the expression and the girl's feelings right now.

"You don't want to follow him?" Gray said softly but it could distract both Lucy and Erza's attention back on him. "You know, you don't have to force anything that torture you, Lucy. If you want to follow him then do it now. No need to worry about me. I'm okay ... I guess." Gray tried to smile as he said it. He was happy that Lucy has feelings for him, but if it's only half of her heart, Gray doesn't know if he could accept it or not. Maybe he is just a substitute for Natsu. He didn't know that. But he can see it clearly on Lucy's face that she was forcing things.

Lucy tried to digest what was Gray said. Does she really forcing anything like Gray said? Should she really have to choose as Natsu said? Lucy looked at Gray for a few seconds before answering, "No.. I'm not going after him. I will return to the inn. So please excuse me."

.

.

Gray and Erza sat together while watching the sunset. Not one of them had spoken since the incident. Erza just looked off into the sea. Gray tried to come to enjoy the beautiful scenery this time, though his mind was always fixed on Fairy Tail's very own celestial mage. Their first meeting since the two months of fight ended in a mess.

"So," asked Erza tried to open a dialogue between them. "Lucy said that she loves you, eh?"

"I dunno," said Gray, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You always say that. I know you, Gray. Don't be too often put aside your feelings. Sometimes it's not healthy. You might be able to fool Lucy, but not with me. I know you're not okay," said Erza quietly trying to give her views to Gray.

"Huh, you're like usual. Sharp-sighted Titania." Gray turned his face from Erza and enjoy the cool evening sea breeze that not as hot as before. The waves in the sea was calm and occasionally wet his feet and Erza.

"Care to explain to me why you acting this way?" asked Erza curiously.

Gray shrugged his shoulders as if not interested in the question. But he finally decided to answer. "Well, isn't there should be a break down here? Lucy, she was confused. She is the center of all that is happening today. Although she said that she loves me, but she still confused with her feelings toward Natsu. I may not force her to love me completely. Afterall, Natsu occupy her heart first while I might just fill the gaps when Natsu is away."

"Hmn," Erza trying to listen to the explanation of the young man beside her.

"And Natsu ... I know him almost half of my life. He loves to fight, but not for the defeat. Natsu always wins. It's in the mind of every person in the guild, including myself. "

"And you let him win this time?"

"I do not know. I gave up on Lucy two months ago. Knowing that Natsu finally realized his feelings and invite Lucy to go out dating really makes my heart sick, but at the same time giving a relief. Maybe that's why I'm not so jealous. Finally, Lucy's feeling is reciprocated. And if there are a person who can take care of her, it is Natsu. But with this incident, I do not know what to do. It all depends on Lucy - ever since the beginning," said Gray.

"I don't know you're a good guy or the dumbest person I've ever met," said Erza with a sigh of disbelief.

"Oh, I'd pick a good guy then. Besides the stupidest title already taken by Natsu. You can not just give it to me without telling the king." Gray joked around with his words. Maybe that's what he needed right now. Relax without having to think hard about what had just happened. Erza chuckled to hear it.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, a good-hearted person." They both chuckled, followed by a laugh afterwards. Trying to forget what happened to their team earlier that day.

_I know you're probably tired of hearing it._ _I know that you push yourself too hard._ _Love is not something that should be forced._ _Saying you like someone and love him is not easy._ _You can not say it half-heartedly._

_I know you're probably tired of hearing it._ _Though I tried but I can not forget you._ _Spent a time with you always be a beautiful day in my life._ _But if love is ruin a friendship, perhaps one must give in._

_I know you're probably tired of hearing it._ _Until you know exactly what your heart wants, let me pull over and yield._ _I will be jealous if you are with him that you love, but I'll let you go if that's the best for you. It's what I always tell myself._ _But if you think otherwise, come here, because I will continue to wait._

_Until you find a whole heart to love me ..._

.

.

Gray walked back to the inn where he and member of the guild rented for holiday. Erza had left five minutes ago, said that Master needed her immediately. Well, Gray could not be more grateful for the presence of Erza today. At least he had a friend who could talk to. And Erza told him to check on Lucy.

"I wonder if Lucy and Natsu gonna be okay." That was one reason he hesitated to express his feelings. He knows in the end the group will fight. If no Erza, maybe they will kill each other earlier.

Gray watched the moon illuminates the lonely night sky. That moon alone looks bright, but the light is not too flashy. Beautiful and serene.

Gray walked back and headed to the room that Lucy and Erza occupy. He knew that Erza has not returned yet, Titania seems to give him a time to talk with Lucy. He saw their room right in the corner, in front of his, Natsu, and Happy's room. He could feel how awkward later tonight in his room.

Gray opened Lucy's room. It's not locked. He didn't need to knock or called her, however he was part of team Natsu, they always go to Lucy's apartment in an abnormal way. So his action now could be categorize as normal despite his nervousness.

"So, what is the princess doing now?" said Gray teasingly when he saw Lucy on the bed. She jumped up and looked at him in surprise.

"Gray! Er, where is your shirt?" Gray looked into his body and was shocked to see him shirtless. "Eek!" He was immediately ran out of the room and look for his clothes which was left outside the door and did not enter into it. Lucy chuckled to see him - her first smile today actually. Gray can be fun if he loses his clothes without realizing it. And it was always Lucy or Erza to remind him about it.

Gray returned with a plain shirt attached to his body now. She smiled at him from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the bed where Lucy sat. He made himself comfortable sitting next to Lucy. The girl can not say anything other than her heart wanted to jump out.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be here. You know Natsu in the room and may well be a bit awkward at the moment. So I decided to stay here," said Gray, who looked around the room to look for things that are interesting.

"And bugging me?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. Well, actually she was very happy to have Gray in her side. She only said it to tease him.

"Well, I don't know. I think I just want to see the continuation of your script," Gray said flatly. Lucy immediately hit him with a pillow in her hands. "No way. I will not lend it to you. I've promised Levy that she will see it the first time. "

"Meany~" Lucy ignored his murmurs that she heard.

"So, I'm seriously asking you this time. What are you doing here?" asked Lucy who looked sharply at him.

"To check on you?"

"What am I? A sick person?"

"Ukh, Lucy. Can I get in here without needing to have a single reason?" asked Gray, increasingly frustrated and ruffled his black hair.

"You're not okay, are you? You lied to me, right?" whispered Lucy. She already knew from the start that this guy just wanted to put aside his feelings. That's why she didn't follow Natsu. No one is fine with this incident, even Erza herself. A big lie if one of them said otherwise.

Gray did not say anything. It turned out she knew all along. What is he expect? Gray quickly forget the fact that Lucy is actually a nerd running into the team, she is smart and caught on something so easily. "Gray, I know this feeling is not entirely for you. But, if you do love me, I want you to fight for me. I know I'm asking a lot, but I don't want you to just put aside your feelings for me."

Gray looked at Lucy's face that staring at him with her bright chocolate eyes. The tranquility makes it easy for him to think clearly. What did Lucy say almost the same as that Erza said. Putting aside your feelings is not a good thing to do constantly. It takes a lot of energy in doing so.

"Gray, I love you," Lucy said with a slight red blush in her cheeks.

"It's fifty fifty, Luce. You still like Natsu too," said Gray a bit bitter.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, you said that yourse –" Gray was surprised when she pulled down his collar and kissed him. She kissed his top lip then his bottom lip slowly drawing out the kiss. She place both of her lips in his and when she open her mouth so did he, when her touch his tongue, there was a tinged and an odd sensation in his stomach.

He wondered dizzily; what in the world is happening now? Without realizing it he kissed her back.

She deppened the kiss and kissed him thoroughly, such as telling him the words that can not be revealed at that time. Then she pulled back and open her eyes. She smiled at him still with her red cheeks and ran a thumb under his bottom lip. She can see scratches that may occur when Natsu punched him. Gray were astonished to see her, he did not know what had just happened a moment ago.

"Do you believe it now? Or do we need another round?" Lucy said with a teasing tone. Gray could feel the heat on his face. "What the hell, Lucy!"

"HA HA HA." Lucy lay down on the bed and laughed out loud to see a red face Gray. She indeed has fallen in love with this man - a man who was sitting stiff next to her.

"Oh come on Gray, you've kissed me before, right? You don't need to be ashamed," Lucy smiled delightedly. Forget about Natsu. Because right now she just wants to be with Gray.

"Jeez." Gray crossed his arms. Really, this girl loves to tease him. But maybe this time he can be sure of Lucy's feelings. People say, action speaks much louder than words right? "Fine. I believe in you. "

Lucy chuckled and turned to look at him. "You know Gray, my kisses are way better than yours."

"Oh yeah, whatever."

.

.

**a/n: Bless me because I'm sick today. And boredom took me to complete this chapter. Sorry for the long time update. It seems that I promised you to update two weeks ago. but, well, never mind. Just a couple of chapter more and I will end this story. Hehe ;p**

**By the way, special thanks to: desandted, love3, Le 'CarolinnaXannej421, X-StarMaidenGazer-X, mary flora, and all of the followers :)**

** LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.**

**.**

**Ciao,**

**petitewinsy :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A / n: Hello minna! How are you all? I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I got sick for a long time and then I had to complete the tasks from my teacher that I left behind. Therefore I can't even touch this story at all. But finally, I'm back and this is chapter 13 special for you all. Thank you for your review and support on this fic. Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_Italic - character thoughts._

_Bold + Italic - flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - First Date<strong>

Twenty minutes before he came and knocked on the door of her apartment.

.

Lucy was standing in front of the mirror and looked at herself which is still wrapped in a towel. It was a mess. Why not? Twenty minutes is a little time for her to prepare. She hadn't even choose what clothes she's gonna wear later. How about her make up? Is it necessary for her to wear make up? Is it necessary for her to change her appearance today?

_Of course silly. It's your first date with him afterall._

"What should I do? Oh, this is really a mess!" Lucy muttered, pulling her hair in frustation.

If this is just the sort go to the guild and chat with friends or pick a mission, Lucy will not confused herself like this. She wants to look special. Although she already felt special in his eyes, but still Lucy wants to look perfect, even just for today.

Fifteen minutes before he came and Lucy hasn't made any movement yet.

She can't think anything at the moment. "What to wear? ... What to wear?" Lucy groggily sorting clothes in her closet. Not that she hadn't been out before, but this date is more than that. She wants to show him her seriousness. She wants to show him that her words that night is not just a mere talk.

_**"Lucy ...**_ _**about Natsu ... "**_

"_**Shhh," Lucy put her index finger on his lips to stop Gray speak further. "You say you believe me, right?" Gray nodded and tuck his head in her lap. They were in the room that Lucy shared with Titania, but Erza hasn't come back from where she is at that time.**_

"_**So... Lucy.."**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**If now I ask you to go on a date with me, you're not going to reject it, right?" asked Gray.**_

"HUAAA! Somebody help me!" Suddenly a bright light blinding her eyes and when she opened it she could see her spirits – Loke, Virgo, and Cancer looked at her with enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here? I don't even call you!" Lucy pointed towards them.

"Of course your knight here comes to help his beloved princess that was confused because of her first date with the best stripper in the country," stated Loke.

Lucy swear if she wasn't panicked at the moment, she would kick Loke's face that show his silly grin. But right now she really needs his help.

"Well then, I want to see what can you done to this princess in confusion, my dear knight?" asked Lucy. Loke chuckled before snapping his finger. Virgo and Cancer nodded in understanding. They walk closer to Lucy.

"Leave it to the experts, princess."

.

.

"_**If now I ask you to go on a date with me, you're not going to reject it, right?" asked Gray.**_

"_**Alright. But on one condition," she said.**_

"_**What's that?"**_

"_**Don't you ever take off your clothes when we're on a date! Do you understand, mister?" said Lucy, caressing his hair.**_

_**It was a very tough condition for Gray. But want it or not, he must agree with her. "Fine. But don't turn your eyes away from me or I probably would have to go around in nothing again."**_

_**"Sure.**_ _**Not a problem for me. "**_

Oh how hard the words _'Not a problem for me'_ for Lucy. She can't even see him without her face turn into red. He looked so handsome, even when just wearing a red polo shirt with dark black jeans and sneakers. He looks cool and simple. But Lucy can understand him, because she knew that Gray didn't like a complicated clothes especially in this heat.

"Hi, Gray." Lucy tried to say hello and open a conversation, but instead she saw his face staring at her from top to toe. Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe and move at once. Oh, since when Lucy Heartfilia become so nervous in front of a Gray Fullbuster?

"Er, is there something wrong?" She asked, bitting her lower lip. Gray chuckled, shaking his head. She felt her legs buckled into jelly on the spot. Could it be too much? Virgo dressed her in a black sleeveless mini dress chosen by Loke and clearly shows her curve that she always proud of. Cancer letting her hair loose and gave a light make up that make it more fresh and brighter.

"Hm, I can't believe that you can be as beautiful as this," Gray quipped. Instead of blushing, Lucy glared at him. "What do you mean? So I was never pretty in your eyes, huh?"

Gray smiled and stared at her angry face. "I guess I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

Lucy pursed her lips. "Of course you have to say that I'm always pretty, and so on. Isn't that what a person has said to the woman he loves?"

"Really?"

"YES. OF COURSE!"

"Calm down, Luce. I don't care if you're beautiful or not. To be sure you're the only one that catch my attention from the start," joked Gray. "Let's go,Luce!"

"Ukh, sometimes you can be really annoying, Gray!"

"Hahaha, come on, I'm just kidding. You're always beautiful, Lucy." And he was telling the truth now. He can't help but smiled when he saw Lucy's face turning red and muttered _whatever _under her breath. She looks so cute when she is upset.

Gray took her hand and both of them walk down on Magnolia streets, telling stories about mission, or guild, or theirselves. But they avoid or even trying not to mention Natsu's name in every conversation. They are both not ready to talk about their relationship with him.

As she had promised before, Lucy never take her eyes off from Gray. It almost the tenth times she caught Gray ready to take his clothes off. Until finally she had threaten him by pretending to be angry and would cancel their date if Gray dare to open his shirt.

"Wow, look what I found! A stripper princess and bunny girl walk together hand in hand!" They looked up and saw Gajeel providing that cunning smile.

"Why? Jealous?" challenged Gray with a grin on his face. At that, Gajeel looking at Lucy's unusual appearance. She's too damn sexy!

"Gihiii, this is interesting."

"What are you doing in here, Gajeel?" asked Lucy.

"Accompany Juvia shopping. She was in there. Gihii." Gajeel widened his smile when he saw Lucy's smile dissapeared in a second. Lucy had no time to open her mouth again when the girl they were talking about walked out from the store.

"Gajeel-kun, let's go to ... G-GRAY-SAMA!" Lucy swear that she could see the flowers scattered around Juvia. Not to mention her eyes turn into love shape when she looks at Gray.

"Oh, hi Juvia!" said Gray. He was half concious about Juvia's feeling towards him, but so far he doesn't understand what's going on inside Juvia's head when she saw him.

"Gray-sama in here and Gajeel-kun instantly forgotten. Women!" Gajeel grumbled, seeing his best friend and her love interest standing not to far from him.

"Uh, oh. Is Gray-sama here waiting for J-juvia?" asked Juvia who began fidgeting in front of Gray. She didn't even notice that Lucy was there too beside Gray.

"Uh, actually.."

"Ehm, actually, Gray would accompany me today!" Lucy said with a bit emphasis on it. Juvia who had ignored her all the time finally looked up and glared at her.

"Where are Lucy and Gray-sama going?" asked Juvia. Lucy instantly fell silent. She didn't even know where Gray would take her. What should she say_? Well, you see, Gray here asking me out and I don't even know where he was going to take me. _If she said it, probably Gajeel and Juvia would laugh at her. Gray isn't helping her either. Seeing Lucy's hesitant face, Juvia smiled mischievously at her.

"How about we play _pool_ together? Juvia and Gajeel have a plan to go there after this and they need the opponent to play. So, what about it?" Juvia asked hopefully. The three person who stood around her just looked confused.

_Pool? I guess she means billiards. Well, its the same afterall. But I think she just wanted to go shopping? _thought Gajeel.

"Juvia consider your silent as a yes then. Let's go Gray-sama!" said Juvia who woke Gajeel from his mind. Juvia draw Gray with her and walked ahead with her hugging Gray's arm.

"Whaa ..."

"Wait a minute! What did she think she's doing with him?!" yelled Lucy in disbelief. She glared at Juvia's back. Lucy can see that Juvia's body was too close with Gray who tried to break free his arm. Instantly, Gajeel's brain emits a click and then he know what Juvia's real intention.

"Gihii, I can see that she destroys your date, eh?" And immediately Gajeel walked after Juvia and Gray with enthusiasm in his eyes. As for Lucy, she just standing in there and blinked repeteadly, couldn't believe of what she had just heard.

.

.

"Come on, ice-princess! Only that much you can do, huh?" Lucy heard Gajeel screaming from the next table where they were playing. The said girl was so annoyed and gave a sullen look at Juvia who continue to stick with Gray. She just sat in her chair, shipping her soda, and saw his date taken away by another girl.

Gray could not free himself from the water girl. Almost an hour they played – although with him kind of lazy with the game – and Lucy showed no signs of interest in joining him on the game. He knew that the blonde girl was upset by looking at her face. He really wanted to stop playing, pulling Lucy and out of this place to continue their date.

_This is supposed to be my first date with the girl I always love!_

"Gray-sama, now it's your turn!" Juvia said cheerfully and looked at the young man beside her. Lucy slammed her glass on the table and off from the chair. She walked over to where they play together.

_So, you want a war, eh?_ _Well, prepare to lose then, Juvia!_ thought Lucy.

"Gray!" The said young man lifted his head to the person who called him. He looked at Lucy who already stands not far from him.

"What is it, Luce?" asked Gray._ Oh please tell me that we'll be out of here now,_ he thought. It's not like he hates billiards. It's just that today wasn't the right time to play. All he wanted right now is to spend all of his time with Lucy.

"Your clothes."

"Whaa ..." Gray looked down and ... "Since when?"

Lucy brought Gray's red shirt and handed it to him. "I just turned my face away from you for a moment and you're already stripping."

"Didn't I told you before not to take off your eyes from me?" said Gray, who started wearing his clothes again. "Didn't I told you not to strip just for today?" Lucy replied in the same tone Gray gave her. She can look at Juvia's frowning face right now.

"I also want to play,"added Lucy.

"You said that you don't understand this game before," chimed Gajeel.

Lucy looked at him with a smile. And for once Gajeel knows what she wanna do. "I know. But Gray will teach me, right?" asked Lucy. Gray, who was surprised by Lucy's sudden interest in billiard could only smile at her.

"Of course." And Lucy smile triumphantly towards Juvia.

"Here. Hold this stick." Gray gives her his stick. "Come on, Luce. Don't be so stiff. Just relax. Okay?" Lucy nodded in understand – although with flushed face because Gray holds her hand to justify her grip on the stick.

"Make sure your right hand stayed in this position to hold the cue stick in your hand. Your fist should be straight with the arm. And try not to go down the arm or shake the stick when you pushing the ball. You have to swing your hands, but not too long and tense. Do you understand?" Lucy nodded again. This is really fun when Gray teach her about the basic technique. Not to mention that Juvia's expressions are priceless.

"Now, you see the white ball there?" asked Gray, pointing at the ball in the table.

"Of course." Lucy said excitedly. Gray looked at her in surprise but quickly ruled out his mind. "Place your left hand not too far from that ball. Approximately 20 to 30 centimeters. Make sure your hands perfectly stride to the table with the back of hand tighten."

"Like this?" asked Lucy, trying to do what Gray had just explained to her.

"Pretty good. But make sure the stick doesn't shake or slip from your hand," Gray said as he justified again the stick in her hand.

"So... Now I just have to hit that white ball?" said Lucy with doubt.

"Oh, _baka_ Lucy. Her body position and legs are still wrong. Let Juvia show you." Juvia stretch her legs about one step and devote her weight to the left hip. "Lucy has to position her back foot facing straight ahead. The left leg bent back and the right leg should keep straight."

"You can look at Juvia. That was the correct position, Luce." Lucy can feel her eyebrow twitched in annoyance after Gray's compliment on Juvia. She can see that water girl's winning smile toward her.

"Oh really? But I'm still not quite understand, Gray." Juvia could see a flash of cynical smile in Lucy's face as she said it. What a stupid reason for Lucy. Juvia knew that lucy was a smart girl. Following someone's position is not that difficult, right?

"Well, why don't you try? The most important thing is to adjust your body position with the flatness of the stick." Gray positioned himself next to Lucy and she could sense the closeness of their bodies. She can even feel his heavy breathing. "You have to lower your chin a little bit ... try at the ball but only your right hand do the move. Swing it. Make sure your body remains in place."

Lucy hit the white ball. It was moving and walking toward a hole in the side of the table where Gajeel stood. The ball didn't mind to hit another ball as it get into the hole first. Gajeel laughed immediately followed by Juvia who just chuckled beside him. "Next time make sure you hit the other ball first, blondie. And put them in the hole, not the white one."

"At least she could put the ball into the hole," teased Juvia.

"What? But Gray didn't tell me anything!" said Lucy, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh. My fault then! Why don't you try again?" Gray said between his laughter. Lucy is really cute and innocent when she didn't understand something. The said girl puffed out her cheeks in exasperation.

"Fine, but you three might get ready because I'm going to wipe that silly smile from your face!"

And they played together for three more hours with Lucy became increasingly proficient. Even Lucy laughed when she saw Gajeel and Juvia's jaw dropped as she made more score than the two of them. Gray laughed with her, proud to see his student become more proficient than him.

"Good one, Luce!" Gray said as he stroked the top of Lucy's head.

"Ha, never underestimate Heartfilia, ladies!" Lucy patted her chest with pride.

.

.

Five hours playing billiards was very tiring. It was getting dark and they could see men who are older than theirselves began coming into the bar where they're playing. Do not want any longer there, they finally went out and separated with one another. Lucy approaced Juvia and suddenly hugged her which makes Juvia shocked.

"Oh, thank you so much Juvia." Lucy said out loud that makes Gray and Gajeel can hear her. But after that she whispered something into Juvia's ear. "It was a fun date afterall, especially when Gray teach me how to play."

Lucy laughed at the annoyed face Juvia and grabbed Gray's arm. "See you tomorrow, Juvia. And Gajeel too!"

Gray nodded toward Gajeel and smiled at Juvia – instantly makes Juvia forget about her jealousy – and went away with Lucy.

"Never take me on your love war with that bunny girl again. You hear that, Juvia?!" Gajeel's comments made Juvia snapped out from her little fantasy.

"It's not a love war," said Juvia.

"Sure it is. But she really hard to beat, eh?" added Gajeel.

"Ukh, shut up. Let's go home," said Juvia and walked away leaving Gajeel behind.

"Gihii, really interesting."

.

.

They sat in the park where they met three months or two months (_I lost my count_) ago where Gray expressed his feelings for the first time.

"Oh, it's really quiet in this hour. Not as crowded as the last time we got here." Lucy looked around the deserted park, in fact there are only the two of them in there. The sun was sinking and people have started returning to their respective homes.

"Yeah, you're right," Gray said as he recalled the last time he went to the park. For several minutes they sat in silence before finally Gray looked up and stared at Lucy. she looked so radiant even up this late. The street lights illuminate her face and make it glow. She is so beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me, Gray?" said Lucy.

"Erm, you're not mad at me?" He asked back at her.

"About what?"

"Well, you know that this should be our first date. I imagined that we will spend the time together, just the two of us. But, in fact there is this little disruption and I think you would be angry with me," Gray said with hesitation.

"I was upset with you because you never say no to Juvia," snapped Lucy.

"But ..."

"But I knew you were not able to do that. You don't even realize that she was flirting and making me jealous!" Lucy crossed her arms across her chest as she said it. However, she saw his supposed to be worried face changing into a wide grin.

"So, you are jealous, eh?" asked Gray, who immediately made her uneasy.

"I-I did not say that!"

"Well, you just said it," laughed Gray.

Lucy stood up from her seat immediately with a red face. _Uh oh._ Instantly Gray felt a dejavu. He remembered the last time he had to sit here and say something wrong, Lucy stood up and slapped him hard. In a slow motion he saw Lucy raised her right hand and ...

"Wait!" Gray stood up and held her hand. "I'm sorry. Just forget everything I said."

Lucy stared in bewilderment. "What are you saying, Gray?"

Gray looked at her for a few seconds and finally let her hand go. "Err ... no nothing. I just feel like dejavu. That's all. Hahaha ..." Gray said while stroking the back of his neck.

"Oh ... Gray, by the way, please stand still for a moment ... "said Lucy.

"Eh why?"

PLAK!

.

And Gray could feel the pain in his left cheek that had just been hit by Lucy (again). "What was that for, Lucy?! I didn't even say anything this time!"

"There are a mosquitoes in your cheek," said Lucy with a very innocent tone.

Gray blinked. So Lucy slapped him this time just because there are mosquitoes in his cheek? Gray glared at her. "Can you just warn me next time? It's really painfull, you know..." said Gray who was still holding his left cheek.

"Uh oh, I'm so sorry..." Lucy tiptoes and kissed his left cheek. "I'll make it better then. What do you want, Gray?" asked Lucy as she is caressing his cheek.

Gray once again looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Erm, a penance. Not only for this, but for all that I had been done to you," said Lucy quietly.

"You don't have to do that, Luce." Gray sat back in the chair and looked at Lucy.

"But I have to ..." Lucy tried to argue but he stopped her. He pulled her hand and held it.

"Think of it but not as a penance. Think of it as an answer you will give to me," said Gray. Looking at her bewildered face, he continued, "You know very well what it is or rather who it is that I want."

"Gray.." whispered Lucy. She really knows about his feelings. And she loves him too. But she knows that he wasn't sure about that feelings because she still kept on thinking Natsu. She wasn't sure that she can reciprocate his feeling wholeheartedly either.

"This park is the place when I expressed my feelings to you for the first time. And in this place I want to say it again to you. I love you, Lucy. Even after I tried to forget you, the feeling is still there. I'm not the best man and not as you had hoped before. But I promise to do my best for always making you happy."

Lucy can't believe what she had just heard. Her face flushed, for the umpteenth time today. Gray can really make her heart beating so hard. And he could not say anything other than standing still, staring at the young man before her, and listen for his next words.

.

.

.

"Will you be mine, Lucy Heartfilia?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Aw, Lucy and Juvia fighting over Gray's attention. **

**Sorry for the grammar errors and typo. Please review and keep support this fic minna :) hope you like it and see you on the next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

***petitewinsy**


End file.
